


Рыцари далёких звёзд

by Tyen



Series: Рыцари далёких звёзд [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далекое будущее, космическая эра. Артур на небольшом звездолете собирает космический мусор по орбитам планет. Однажды он нанимает в команду паренька, который одним махом рушит все его устои и принципы. А еще тот оказывается далеко не так прост, как пытается себя показать, имеет странные связи с древними ящерами и постоянно ввязывается в неприятности. А что остается Артуру? Попытаться разузнать о пареньке побольше, не забывая методично спасать его от всего на свете…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tекст является сиквеллом к драбблу "Все твои «Никогда»", но вполне читается как самостоятельное произведение. "Все твои "Никогда"" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1216309  
> Написан на Merlin Big Bang 2013-2014  
> Бета: hide_and seek  
> Художник: lenxen1984  
> Коллажист: Feyt

[ ](http://www.thephade.com/images/p8a0nmm00ipahax73nag.png)

Космос велик. Так непомерно велик, что человеческий разум не способен постичь его истинные размеры. Поэтому принято считать, что он бесконечен. И непознаваем, хотя эта истина с трудом укладывается в головах населяющих его разумных существ.

Единственная субстанция в космосе, доступная человеческому разуму, — частицы света — мера относительная, но по сей день верная. Измерить движение корабля относительно скорости света идеально точно еще никто не сумел, зато появилось множество теорий об изменчивости света — о его «непостоянстве». Свет разложили на спектр и уверились, что у каждого оттенка скорость разная, но и это не подтвердилось, более того, идея со спектром показалась всем редкостной чушью. Далее появилось множество других теорий, каждая сложнее и красивее предыдущей, которые тоже не просуществовали долго. Так длилось до тех пор, пока человечество, так и не разобравшись до конца в природе пространственных перемещений, внезапно не изобрело технологию, позволяющую преодолевать бесконечно большие расстояния, и вышло за пределы Солнечной системы. Первый экипаж «Луны-2» несколько недель бороздил космос и в конце концов наткнулся на боевой флот сирианцев, разом доказав существование жизни на других планетах и ничтожность земных технологий. Человечеству открылись новые возможности и горизонты стремлений, и никого больше не интересовали теории о свойствах света, давно изученного другими расами.

После общей эйфории, длившейся несколько сотен лет, и значительного скачка в развитии космических технологий полеты между звездами и галактиками стали рутиной, и люди вновь зажили привычной жизнью, построенной на рыночных отношениях, только уже на другом поле деятельности. По большому счету в их жизни ничего не изменилось, и основные принципы существования пятого века не слишком-то отличались от принципов тридцать пятого. Люди общались, путешествовали, любили и торговали, но не привнесли ничего нового в жизнь Вселенной, хотя сами, конечно же, считали иначе. Некоторые романтические натуры по-прежнему стремились к подвигам и готовы были каждый день менять мир. У иных даже что-то получалось… о них рассказывали истории детям, выставляя отчаянными храбрецами, обсуждали в компаниях, посмеиваясь над их безрассудностью, осуждали, восхищались, почти каждый знал их имена… через несколько веков эти люди становились легендами. Легендами, которые, однако, были известны только на Земле, а Вселенная вряд ли подозревала об их существовании. Но по странному стечению обстоятельств паре человек все-таки удалось обмануть систему и заинтересовать Вселенную. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что это были далеко не обычные, а отмеченные великой судьбой люди… то есть всей той чепухой, которая закладывалась в них на заре возникновения человечества, ждала своего часа в череде реинкарнаций и сработала только сейчас.

«Авалон» был небольшим относительно старым судном, но находился в отличном состоянии, благодаря заботе и умелым рукам своего капитана. Артур Пенн бесконечно дорожил своим кораблем и даже команду подбирал, ориентируясь на то, как очередной претендент реагировал на его красавца. Исключением стал лишь Мерлин, посмевший на двадцать пятой минуте собеседования испачкать стену около капитанской каюты, правда, не без помощи самого капитана. Но о том инциденте Артур предпочитал не вспоминать и даже повесил над кроватью табличку, призывающую потушить сердце, включить голову и навесить на лицо маску профессионализма. С маской выходило неплохо, а вот все остальное как-то не получалось. Но с горем пополам Артур справлялся.

Дела шли неплохо, маленький бизнес процветал. Мало кто мог подумать, что мусор, скапливающийся на орбитах планет, востребован в соседней галактике; а в последнее время им заинтересовалась и Земля. Из него приспособились делать универсальное топливо, уникальное в своем роде, но ставшее доступным благодаря нескольким таким добровольцам, как Артур. Это было наискучнейшее занятие в мире, — собирать космический мусор — но довольно прибыльное, хоть и грязное. Артур не брезговал, он терпеливо делал то, что умел, и мечтал однажды стать одним из «рыцарей». Так называли находящихся в «свободном полете» капитанов, рассекающих космос и помогающих попавшим в затруднительное положение людям и не только. Такой род деятельности далеко не всегда приносил прибыль, и в «рыцари» обычно шли те, у кого имелся приличный капитал и кто мог не умереть с голоду без регулярной зарплаты. Многим они действительно помогали. Правда, делали это только ради славы. Артур же хотел стать «рыцарем», стремясь к полной приключений жизни, а также из природного альтруизма (иногда ему физически необходимо было кого-нибудь спасти). 

В последний раз, когда Артур был на Земле, он провел там неделю: Гвейну, Лансу и Перси — его неизменной команде — теперь требовалась дополнительная пара рук. По объявлению явилось семь человек — на шесть больше, чем год назад, когда Артур только собирал экипаж. Тогда на собеседование пришел один лишь Ланс. С Гвейном Артур познакомился в баре около космического порта, а Перси привел Ланс, когда «Авалон» после трехмесячного полета впервые вернулся на Землю. Артур и на этот раз рассчитывал взять кого-то вроде них, кто смог бы работать физически и при этом думать головой. Но, уже почти пообещав место брату своей знакомой Гвен, он увидел Мерлина. И пропал. Ради него Артур тут же пересмотрел свои представления о новом члене экипажа, решив, что мозг сейчас важнее мускулов, и ему пригодится, например, штурман; перекинулся с Мерлином парой слов и… трахнул его. А потом пообещал себе больше никогда так не делать. Это оказалось самым сложным обещанием в его жизни, но пока Артур справлялся.

— Шеф, у нас проблемы, — с широкой улыбкой на лице доложил Гвейн. Он высунулся из люка прямо посреди капитанского мостика. — Корабль вышел на заданную орбиту, но что-то стучит в системе охлаждения.

— Сможем вернуться обратно? — не мешкая, поинтересовался Артур и кинулся к пульту управления.

— Понятия не имею. Может, это отвертка о стены бьется, а может, что посерьезнее. Я схожу, проверю.

— Давай. Показания приборов в норме.

Гвейн был механиком от бога, и единственная причина, по которой он долгое время не мог найти работу, — это его любовь к загулам и жажда свободы. Несколько раз его оставляли на крупных планетах, так и не дождавшись к назначенному капитаном часу отлета. Гвейн с гордостью рассказывал обо всех своих приключениях, считая даже плотоядные кусты на планете Зарбо — которые сожрали бы его, не пойди в нужный момент кислотный дождь (для людей оказавшийся абсолютно безвредным), — лишь забавным случаем (если бы Артур сам однажды не познакомился с флорой планеты Зарбо, то мог бы даже поверить своему механику). Так что год, проведенный Гвейном на «Авалоне», был своеобразным рекордом: обычно тот не засиживался на одном месте дольше пары месяцев. Артур не желал однажды остаться без механика и спросил Гвейна прямо, когда он планирует уйти. На что тот ответил, что уходить никуда не хочет и что он успел привязаться к кораблю едва ли не больше, чем к его капитану. «Авалон» пришлось немного модифицировать, провести сложную систему ходов, так что теперь Гвейн мог передвигаться по кораблю абсолютно незамеченным и «возникать» из люков в любом служебном помещении. 

Артур еще раз проверил все показания приборов и недоуменно прислушался. Тихий мерный стук повторился. Вряд ли это отвертка, бьющаяся о стены: природа звука была скорее механической, а это означало неполадки в оборудовании.

— Что случилось? — тихий, мягкий голос раздался из дальнего угла рубки. Затем послышался сладкий зевок и вздох. 

— Пока не знаю, — ответил Артур и обернулся к собеседнику.

Мерлин таращился на него из кресла штурмана, щурясь от яркого света. Его волосы растрепались больше обычного, на щеке остался след от приборной доски, на которой он мирно дремал несколькими минутами ранее. Артур не одобрял такого вопиющего нарушения правил, им же установленных, и в другое время обязательно бы накричал на Мерлина, но сейчас было не до того.

— Расскажи, что случилось, может, я смогу помочь.

— Ты? — Артур фыркнул от абсурдности предположения, что Мерлин вообще может смыслить что-нибудь в устройстве корабля. Артур и сам понимал далеко не так много, как Гвейн, хоть и считал себя неплохим механиком.

— Не надо так смотреть на меня. И не отказывайся от помощи, никогда не знаешь, кто может пригодиться, — Мерлин неуклюже вылез из кресла и подошел к Артуру вплотную. Он с интересом смотрел на непонятные ему мигающие кнопочки, светящиеся цифры, рычажки, переключатели… Словно ребенок, впервые оказавшийся в магазине, полном игрушек.

— Тронешь что-нибудь — заткну тобой дырку в корпусе.

— У нас может быть дырка? — вытаращил глаза Мерлин и недоверчиво нахмурился. Видимо, даже его скудных знаний хватило, чтобы понять: с дырой в обшивке корабли в космос не летают.

— Может. Как раз между кладовой и туалетами в задней части.

Артур вновь уделил внимание приборам. Показатель давления на одном из них упал, и это было нехорошо — первый звоночек грядущих неприятностей. Точнее второй, первым был неведомый стук.

— Ланс, зайди в рубку, — громко сказал Артур, нажав на кнопку микрофона на панели управления. — Срочно.

Ланс был первым помощником Артура и незаменимым членом команды. Благодаря спокойному характеру и неутолимой тяге к справедливости, он служил «совестью» команды «Авалона» и мог затушить любой конфликт. Романтик и мечтатель, Ланс отлично умел драться, если потребуется, и здорово управлялся с кораблем. Артур взял его сначала на должность простого члена команды, но быстро оценил по достоинству и назначил на пустовавшее доселе место первого помощника. Гвейн от этой должности отказался сразу, считая, что так на него перепадет меньше ответственности и каждодневной рутины.

Послышались торопливые шаги, и Ланс, как обычно подтянутый и собранный, заглянул в рубку.

— Что случилось? — с порога спросил он.

— Взгляни, — Артур чуть посторонился и указал на датчик давления. Показатель продолжал снижаться; если он упадет до нуля, то откроется внешний люк, и «Авалону» придет конец.

— Есть идеи? — быстро сориентировавшись, спросил Ланс.

— Пока нет. Гвейн уже проверят внизу, а я хочу сходить к люку.  
— А камеры?

— Они отключились.

Ланс вскинул голову и встревоженно посмотрел на Артура. Камеры на корабле просто так не отключаются. Впрочем, и двери сами собой тоже не отрываются, а это значит, что кто-то внес серьезные изменения в программу корабля. Либо на борт пробрался лазутчик, по старинке, не затрагивая компьютер.

— Артур, — предостерег Ланс. — Не ходи один. 

— Нет времени искать Перси,— отмахнулся тот.

— Я могу пойти! — Артур едва не споткнулся на полном ходу и повернулся к Мерлину. Тот в два прыжка оказался рядом и повторил: — Я могу пойти с тобой. И не смотри на меня так, я кое-чего стою, просто тебе не довелось испытать меня в деле.

Артур перевел взгляд на Ланса, который улыбался приборной доске.

— Он сможет позвать на помощь, если потребуется, — под строгим взглядом капитана заметил тот.

Артур фыркнул. Драгоценное время продолжало утекать, словно воздух из пробоины.

— Ладно, хорошо, идем.

Мерлин просиял, явно не понимая, на какое опасное предприятие подписался, и постарался не отставать от Артура. Благодаря скромным размерам «Авалона», бежать было недалеко. Всего три коротких коридора, поворот, второй и… главный люк потерялся в темноте. Не только камеры, но и освещение было отключено. Идти дальше придется практически на ощупь.

— Тут же не должно быть так темно? — шепотом спросил Мерлин.

— Конечно нет, — отозвался Артур и зашарил по карманам. Когда-то он клал в них фонарик, но это было еще в прошлый полет, и после этого одежда неоднократно чистилась…

— Артур, — Мерлин подошел ближе, взял его за руку и вложил в нее продолговатый предмет. Артур удивленно посмотрел на свою ладонь, сжимающую небольшой фонарик.

— Откуда у тебя?..

— Захватил… случайно.

Артур готов был поклясться, что в карманах Мерлина ничего не было, когда он сидел в рубке, а позже ему просто неоткуда было взять фонарь. Но это потом, а пока есть задачи поважнее.

Мощный луч выхватил из темноты люк, отразился от толстого стекла и упал на глубокую царапину, идущую через обшивку. Это само по себе было невероятно: нет ничего, что могло бы оставить такой след на сверхпрочном материале, из которого строили космические корабли. Артур слышал о скалах в одной из отдаленных галактик, напоровшись на пики которых, корабли раскалывались, как яичная скорлупа. Но те скалы находились далеко…

— Ты не шутил, когда говорил про дырку в корабле, да? — испуганно спросил Мерлин.

Артур завел руку назад и толкнул его себе за спину. Теперь, если неведомый лазутчик нападет, у Мерлина будет фора, чтобы спастись. Правда, ненадолго, в замкнутом пространстве корабля спрятаться было просто негде, особенно от монстра, который режет стены, как нож масло.

— Я должен выяснить, кто портит мой корабль, а ты можешь вернуться к Лансу. Он выдаст тебе оружие; ты же умеешь пользоваться лучевым оружием? — Артур нащупал руку Мерлина и легонько сжал. Это его вина, что неопытный мальчишка оказался здесь. И, хотя в Универсальной Звездной Академии на всех специальностях учат обращаться с основными видами оружия, мало кто действительно умеет стрелять, кроме выпускников военных факультетов. И почти никто — попадать в цель. Это умение забывается, вытесненное другими, более полезными знаниями. 

— Я останусь с тобой, — решительно возразил Мерлин. 

— Ты будешь мне только мешать, — Артур все-таки развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Мерлин не выглядел испуганным, зато в глубине его глаз затаилось любопытство. А это уже сулило множество проблем Артуру, потому что вытаскивать Мерлина из всех неприятностей, в которые он непременно вляпается по глупости, придется именно ему.

— Я прикрываю твою спину. И Ланс меня живьем сожрет, если я оставлю тебя здесь одного.

— Не сожрет. В отличие от тебя он умеет выполнять приказы. Боже, зачем я только взял такого идиота…

— В команду? Тебе напомнить? — Мерлин — невероятно! — развеселился и, кажется, совсем забыл о грозящей опасности.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Артур, а потом, не выдержав самодовольной ухмылки Мерлина, заткнул ему рот рукой.

Никогда, никогда еще он не вел себя столь непрофессионально. Но Мерлин в очередной раз заставлял его забыть о своих принципах и творить глупости. Что в нем такого было, Артур не понимал. Сначала трахнул его, а теперь наслаждается их болтовней, когда всей команде грозит серьезная опасность. 

Вновь послышался стук. Монотонный, частый, но… ритм иногда чуть сбивался. Это не похоже на механику, если только ей не был задан такой алгоритм. Вполне возможно, стучит кто-то живой. Тот, кто сумел повредить обшивку. Звук доносился из-под пола, оттуда, где сейчас должен был работать Гвейн.

— Держи, — Артур сунул фонарик Мерлину и зашарил по полу в поисках потайного люка. Он знал расположение каждого на корабле, но сам ими никогда не пользовался, поэтому пришлось потратить несколько секунд на поиски.

Крышка беззвучно открылась, обнажив черный провал. Артур дождался, когда лестница опустится вниз, и принялся быстро спускаться.

— Что ты делаешь? — испуганным шепотом спросил Мерлин.

— Выполняю долг капитана корабля, — он достиг пола и протянул руку. — Дай сюда фонарь и возвращайся к Лансу.

Но Мерлин, конечно, не послушал его и уже спускался следом, держа фонарик во рту.

— Я начинаю думать, что взял тебя в качестве корма для монстров.

Мерлин упрямо взглянул на него. Артур зажмурился, когда мощный луч попал ему прямо в глаза, и едва не выбил Мерлину зубы, вырвав из них фонарь. Хочет идти — пусть идет, в его контракте нет ни слова о том, что Артур должен силой удерживать его от невероятных глупостей.

В лабиринте коридоров, выстроенных Гвейном под уровнем «пола» корабля, Артур был лишь один раз — когда оценивал результат двухнедельной реконструкции «Авалона». Тогда он прошелся по каждому из них, едва не запутался в переплетении, осмотрел каждый люк, выходящий наружу. В коридорах имелись тусклые лампы, включающиеся только при движении. Гвейн объяснил, что их питание автономно, энергия идет от старого генератора на холостом ходу, и, если вдруг что пойдет не так и все системы корабля отключатся, у него будет свет, чтобы произвести ремонт. Но теперь, когда Артур и Мерлин шли по узкому коридору, ни одна лампа не включилась. Значит либо вышел из строя генератор, либо монстр каким-то образом влияет на электричество. Артур впервые пожалел, что в свое время отказался от сирианских ламп, наполненных светящейся горной породой; просто он не хотел иметь на своем корабле ничего инопланетного.

Стук приближался. Артур шел очень тихо, а Мерлин за спиной, как ни старался, топал, словно стадо слонов на выгуле. 

— Если нас услышит монстр, я точно скормлю ему тебя, — шикнул на него Артур.

— Да, а твой громовой шепот он точно не услышит, — буркнул в ответ Мерлин, но постарался идти еще тише.

Перед очередным поворотом Артур остановился. Монстр, кем бы он ни был, находился за углом. Стук перестал быть монотонным и теперь звучал беспорядочно, словно кто-то метался по небольшому помещению и бился о стены. Рядом находился отсек, в котором хранился космический мусор, и если загнать монстра туда, то можно выбросить его в открытый космос. Отсек пока был пуст, если не считать пары захваченных на орбите Земли старых спутников. Их потерю Артур как-нибудь переживет. Рядом с отсеком находилась панель ручного управления. Если добраться до нее, если рискнуть и попытаться отвлечь монстра…

— Мерлин! Возможно, мне понадобится твоя помощь, — Артур сам не верил в свои слова, но лучший отвлекающий маневр придумать было сложно.

— Что надо делать? — с готовностью отозвался тот.

Артур молча отдал ему фонарь и осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Перед отсеком для мусора, словно в агонии, билось живое существо… Гладкое тело, поблескивающее в отражающемся от стен свете фонаря, перепончатые крылья, белая кожа, короткие лапы и поразительная морда — грубоватая, словно неумело вытесанная из камня, с маленькими глазками, большим ртом и почти разумным выражением. Артур присмотрелся: возможно, на его корабль действительно пробрался лазутчик. Хоть Земля так и не стала популярной для туристов других рас, но были те, кто застрял на планете, прячась от полиции и собирая деньги, чтобы купить место на одном из кораблей. Однако, существо, которое Артур видел перед собой, не было похоже ни на одного из известных ему инопланетян.

[ ](http://www.thephade.com/images/xknr4xcqqf4fr6xaobqg.jpg)

Сзади пораженно выдохнул Мерлин, тоже успевший высунуться из-за угла.

— Ему страшно, — прошептал он. — Он не понимает, что происходит, поэтому мечется по кораблю, стремясь выбраться наружу, к звездам.

— Откуда ты это взял? — Артур втолкнул Мерлина обратно в коридор и сам нехотя оторвался от созерцания неведомого существа.

— Посмотри на него. Он… прекрасен, он не монстр, как мы думали вначале.

— Что может быть прекрасного в перепончатых крыльях и чешуйчатой коже?

— Хотя бы то, как звездный свет отражается от его шкуры. Ты заметил? Это свет не от фонаря, а тот, что проникает через иллюминатор.

— И ты успел это разглядеть? Может, еще знаешь, кто он?

— Я догадываюсь, — Мерлин чуть смущенно улыбнулся, будто знание, которым он, похоже, обладал, могло быть постыдным.

— Ну?

— Это звездный дракон. 

— Ха! Это сказки, Мерлин. Их рассказывают на ночь детям, чтобы они быстрее заснули. 

— Да, говорят, что существуют прекраснейшие существа, которые живут меж звезд. Они питаются энергией светил и скользят в пространстве, стремясь достигнуть конца Вселенной. Это огромные животные, прозрачные и холодные, как свет далеких звезд, никому еще не доводилось видеть их — лишь иногда ловить движение краем глаза, но даже этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы поразиться их красоте…

— Именно, сказки и легенды, и эта тварь совершенно не похожа на огромное прозрачное животное.

— Может, в сказках приукрасили действительность, а на самом деле звездные драконы именно такие.

— На самом деле их не бывает, Мерлин.

У грузового отсека все стихло. Артур снова выглянул из-за угла. Существо, видимо, утомившись от бессмысленных метаний, легло на пол, опустило голову на сложенные лапы и закрыло глаза. Его грудь медленно вздымалась в мерном темпе.

— Он дышит, — Артур повернулся к Мерлину. — Если это действительно звездный дракон, то как он может выжить в открытом космосе, где нет воздуха?

Мерлин заколебался: отступать от своей красивой сказки ему не хотелось. Артур отчасти понимал его, романтика первых полетов в космос ему была не чужда. Многие ищут в нем то самое очарование, которое описывается в романах, превозносят звездный свет как единственную основу жизни, восхищаются им, а кто-то даже поклоняется. Некоторым суждено сгинуть в свой первый же полет: завороженные, они теряются в открытом космосе. И, если Мерлин полезет вслед за своим чудесным существом наружу, Артуру придется удержать его любой ценой. Потому что он не хочет наблюдать за самоубийством на своем корабле, ну и потому, что потерять Мерлина он точно не может; мальчишка будил что-то в нем: чувства, желания, эмоции, о которых сам Артур даже не подозревал. 

— Я проберусь к пульту управления и открою дверь в грузовой отсек. Затем мы заманим в него существо и закроем дверь. А потом…

— А потом? — Мерлин нахмурился, догадавшись, что хочет сделать Артур.

— Мы выбросим его наружу. Не волнуйся, Мерлин, если это действительно звездный дракон, то мы только окажем ему услугу — выпустим на свободу.

— А если нет? 

— То он хотя бы не убьет нас.

Как, возможно, уже убил Гвейна. Механик не выходил на связь, наверное, увлеченный устранением неполадок, — хорошо, если так, но существо металось по кораблю слишком долго и вполне могло причинить ему вред. Артур постарался не думать о Гвейне и сосредоточиться на текущей задаче. Он выглянул из-за угла, убедился, что «дракон» по-прежнему спит, и оценил расстояние до пульта управления. Затем знаками показал Мерлину сидеть тихо и подсвечивать ему дорогу, но тот лишь непонимающе нахмурился и вовсе погасил фонарь. Артур, не удержавшись, дал ему подзатыльник.

— Включи обратно и свети по направлению к пульту, я попробую добраться до него, — прошипел Артур Мерлину и, не колеблясь, вышел из укрытия.

Существо спало всего в нескольких метрах от него и было по-своему красиво. Вряд ли Артур когда-нибудь признается в этом Мерлину, но он успел оценить и мощную звериную грацию, и блеск шкуры, от которой действительно отражался звездный свет, и умную морду, лишь на первый взгляд казавшуюся страшной и нелепой. Природа тщательно, любовно продумала образ этого существа, но, даже будь оно самым прекрасным на свете, опасность, волнами исходившая от него, не оставляла сомнений в дальнейших действиях.

Несколько шагов показались Артуру вечностью. Дрожащими пальцами он откинул крышку панели и набрал сложную комбинацию цифр. С тихим шорохом тяжелая дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая вход в грузовой отсек. Артур заглянул в него, отметив, что вместо двух обломков, подобранных им на орбите Земли, теперь там лежит один. Неужели существо было одним из них? Неужели оно действительно способно выжить в открытом космосе? Вчера отсек открывали, чтобы специальные роботы проверили мусор и отобрали мелкий хлам, который можно было продать отдельно от больших кусков. Все это время дверь отсека оставалась открытой, и оттуда мог выйти кто угодно. Данные памяти роботов с тех пор никто еще не проверял…

Сзади послышался шорох. Артур обернулся и успел увидеть, как встает на лапы дракон, прежде чем сработали инстинкты и он отскочил в сторону. Если раньше он понятия не имел, как заманить дракона в грузовой отсек, то теперь этот вопрос отпал: он сам будет приманкой. А после попытается выскочить наружу, закрыть дверь и отправить монстра в долгий полет в открытом космосе. Но осуществить это оказалось не так просто. Дракон снова обезумел и заметался по коридору, только теперь все ближе подбирался к тому месту, где притаился Мерлин. Еще немного, и он завернет за угол и наткнется на бледного от страха мальчишку…

Артур выпрыгнул в дверной проем, закричал и замахал руками, привлекая внимание дракона. Ящер остановился, повернулся к источнику звука и почти осознанно уставился на Артура. Тот сглотнул, зачем-то улыбнулся и посторонился, давая знак дракону пройти в грузовой отсек. Но существо, конечно, его не послушалось. Оно взвилось на дыбы и кинулось на Артура…

— Стой! — закричал Мерлин, выбегая из-за угла и — невероятно! невероятно глупо! — вставая между Артуром и драконом. — Не тронь его!

И дракон послушался… Артур видел, как он развернулся к Мерлину, чуть склонив страшную морду, и застыл, словно ожидая дальнейших указаний…

— Прошу, успокойся, — продолжал Мерлин говорить с чудовищем, словно действительно хотел помочь ему, словно верил, что его слушают и понимают. — Иначе они могут причинить тебе боль. Ты же не хочешь этого? Я знаю, тебе страшно, я бы тоже испугался, проснувшись в незнакомом месте так далеко от дома, но потерпи. Мы выпустим тебя, просто позволь нам это сделать.

[ ](http://www.thephade.com/images/8pfgjzo3kxlqzkzv450u.jpg)

Мерлин стоял к Артуру спиной, но тому очень хотелось увидеть выражение его лица. Оно не должно отражать ни страха, ни паники, только спокойствие и искреннее желание помочь. Артур еще не видел Мерлина таким — уверенным, сильным, контролирующим ситуацию, а именно это тот сейчас и делал. От шкуры дракона наряду с холодным звездным светом отразился другой, — теплый, золотой — ему неоткуда было взяться. Но в следующее мгновение Артур растерял все мысли, когда дракон, вне всякого сомнения, кивнул головой и покорно пошел в грузовой отсек.

— Артур, — позвал Мерлин, — выходи оттуда.

Мерлин наконец развернулся к нему, и Артур поразился, как изменилось его лицо: теперь оно казалось старше, гораздо старше, по возрасту сравнимым, наверное, с годами легендарного древнего ящера, и лучилось спокойствием и мудростью. Дракон прошел мимо, Артур на миг отвлекся, взглянув на покорное чужой воле существо, а когда повернулся обратно, Мерлин снова был испуганным мальчишкой, с трудом сдерживающимся, чтобы не закричать от страха.

Артур вышел из отсека и закрыл дверь. Дракон смотрел с благодарностью, когда внешний люк открылся; и космос забрал его — возможно, последнего представителя сказочной расы…

Мерлин шумно выдохнул и осел на пол, держась за голову.

— Что с тобой? — Артур подскочил к нему и схватил за плечи. — Он укусил тебя? Поцарапал?

Мерлин с трудом улыбнулся и едва слышно фыркнул.

— Нет, просто голова раскалывается, наверное, от шока.

— Встать можешь?

Морщась и опираясь на руку Артура, Мерлин поднялся на ноги и с грустью посмотрел на грузовой отсек.

— Ты думаешь, он и правда выживет там, в космосе? — с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил он.

— Уверен, что это так, — ответил Артур, действительно не сомневаясь в этом. Дракон был в космосе, когда его подобрал корабль (возможно, находился в спячке), а значит он не погибнет и сейчас. Древнее существо из легенд не могло так просто сгинуть в межзвездном пространстве.

Послышался топот, и через несколько секунд из-за поворота выскочили Гвейн и Перси. Первый был весь перепачкан в чем-то черном, а второй сжимал в руке лучевой пистолет. Увидев Артура, поддерживающего за руку Мерлина, они остановились, едва не налетев друг на друга, и в унисон спросили:

— Что случилось?

— Мы встретили звездного дракона, и Мерлин умудрился подружиться с ним, — пояснил Артур, с удовольствием наблюдая за вытягивающимися в недоумении лицами членов своей команды.

— Вы пили что ли? — Гвейн принюхался. — И царапины на стенах — ваших рук дело?

Артур расхохотался, и Мерлин присоединился к нему. Их рассказ прозвучит красивой выдумкой, но команде «Авалона» придется им поверить. В конце концов, авторитет капитана должен быть непоколебим, и, даже если тот рассказывает сказки о звездном драконе, команда обязана безоговорочно ему верить. Это в теории, а на практике в ближайшие два часа Артура ждал допрос с пристрастием.

— Ущерб меньше, чем можно было ожидать. Царапины на стенах, конечно, глубокие, но безопасности корабля не угрожают. До машинного отделения ваш дракон добраться не успел, только прошел мимо и оторвал пару шлангов, но я смогу их восстановить. Просто некоторое время мы будем терять ориентацию в пространстве и вращаться вокруг своей оси, но это почти не почувствуется, гравитационное поле должно компенсировать перемену положения. Если вас начнет мутить, постарайтесь не заблевать корабль и попросите таблетку у Мерлина — должно помочь, — Гвейн замолчал и уселся на один из вращающихся стульев. Перед ним за стеклом раскинулся бескрайний космос, где мерцали звезды, словно подмигивая одиноким путешественникам.

— Когда сможем продолжить движение? — спросил Артур. Он низко склонился над картами, изучая дальнейший маршрут. Мерлина он отпустил отдыхать на весь оставшийся день. На того было жалко смотреть, головная боль не прекратилась даже после приема лекарств. Но теперь Артур был вынужден сам подыскивать маршрут к ближайшей планете, где смогут залатать царапины на стенах без лишних вопросов. 

— Да хоть сейчас, если на минимальной скорости. Все остальные системы работают в оптимальном режиме, — отозвался Гвейн.

— Ланс, давай, — скомандовал Артур, и корабль мелко завибрировал, когда включился двигатель. Так не должно было быть, и Артур вопросительно взглянул на Гвейна.

— А что? — отозвал тот. — Лететь — летит, а это мелочи, которые мы сейчас устраним, — и он нырнул в свой люк.

— Я всегда удивляюсь, как при его общительности, Гвейн проводит столько времени наедине со своими любимыми машинами, — вздохнул Ланс, проверяя показания приборов.

— Он с ними разговаривает, — отозвался Перси. — Довольно забавно смотрится со стороны, но мне кажется, он действительно любит свои железки. Почти как женщин.

Артур с Лансом расхохотались. Вряд ли они когда-нибудь упрекнут в этом Гвейна, — каждый имел право на своих тараканов в голове — но это не мешало им повеселиться. Перси, подумав, присоединился к ним.

Перси оказался в команде позже всех (кроме Мерлина), но легко завоевал доверие каждого из членов экипажа, включая капитана. Его привел Ланс, настаивая на том, что на корабле не помешает мастер на все руки, который сможет и Гвейну помогать с его железяками, и Лансу с Артуром подсобить на мостике, и следить за общим порядком на корабле. Перси оказался немного молчаливым и сдержанным, но хорошим другом и отличным работником. Через месяц Артур уже не понимал, как все они без него справлялись. 

Корабль легко скользил по заданному маршруту. Ланс перестал каждые пять минуть проверять приборы и теперь углубился в чтение, лишь изредка поглядывая на панель. Артур оставил кресло штурмана и направился к жилому отсеку. Пять кают располагались в двух коридорах. Один из них полностью заняли Гвейн, Ланс и Перси, и Артур долгое время жил в относительном уединении, как истинный капитан. Его каюта была немного больше, чем все остальные на корабле, и настолько захламлена, что он никого туда не пускал, даже роботов-уборщиков. Они отличались крайним педантизмом и не успокаивались, пока не расставляли все по единственно верным, по их мнению, местам, да так, что потом ничего невозможно было найти. Артур дорожил своим временем и запрограммировал их только лишь удалять пыль и не трогать ничего из вещей, и то разрешал делать это примерно раз в месяц. Поэтому он очень удивился, увидев в коридоре рядом со своей каютой робота-уборщика. Тот, гневно помахивая руками, проплыл мимо и скрылся в соседнем коридоре.

Артур, тихо смеясь, постучал в соседнюю со своей дверь.

— У меня все чисто! — послышался раздраженный голос.

Артур толкнул дверь и заглянул в полутемное помещение.

— И это ты называешь «чисто», — присвистнул он, оглядев бардак пострашнее, чем был у него самого.

— Ненавижу, когда копаются в моих вещах. Я потом ничего найти не могу, — буркнул Мерлин. Он лежал на кровати, расслабленно откинувшись на подушки, и пил травяной чай из высокой кружки.

— Как самочувствие? — Артур подошел к нему, по пути едва не споткнувшись о валяющиеся ботинки, и уселся на край кровати.

— Уже лучше, — улыбнулся Мерлин, взмахнув рукой и едва не опрокинув чай, но Артур успел поймать кружку.

— С координацией движений не очень. Плохо, когда на корабле заболевает врач.

Одной из обязанностей Мерлина была медицина. Он заведовал аптечкой, разбирался в лекарствах, мог посоветовать с дозировкой и перевязать рану, если потребуется. На большее он, правда, способен не был, но «Авалон» не военный корабль; все, что требовалось от врача, — это не путать средство от поноса со средством от головы.

— Я не заболел, — возразил Мерлин, — просто… немного вышел из строя. Завтра буду в норме.

Артур посмотрел на его бледное лицо, испарину на лбу, лихорадочно блестящие глаза и недоверчиво покачал головой. Как бы Мерлин не храбрился, но он был болен. 

— Что все-таки случилось там, в багажном отсеке? Почему ты вышел к дракону? — Артура больше всего интересовал ответ на последний вопрос. Любой другой, нормальный человек сидел бы, не высовываясь, или вовсе сбежал бы подальше от монстра. Но Мерлин, оказывается, горазд на сюрпризы. На первый взгляд ничего героического в нем не было: худой, изящный парень, не блещущий ни мускулами, ни умом, смазливый, разговорчивый, доверчивый, веселый. На деле же оказалось, что он храбрее любого, кого Артур знал, обладает отличной интуицией, безрассуден, и сильнее, чем кажется, и телом, и духом. А еще у Мерлина был странный талант незаметно привязывать к себе людей, и вот уже они (в частности Артур) ловили себя на мысли, что готовы на все ради паренька, с которым знакомы от силы неделю.

Мерлин помедлил с ответом, но под настойчивым взглядом принялся сбивчиво объяснять:

— Я понял, что дракон заметил тебя, и просто не смог смотреть, как он будет тебя… убивать. Не знаю, как убивают драконы (едят там или когтями задирают насмерть), и не хотел проверять. А еще я чувствовал, что если буду уверен в своих действиях, если настою, то все получится. И мне хотелось кое-что проверить. Меня учили в детстве, как можно… вот я и…

— То есть я был не уверен в себе, поэтому дракон попытался напасть на меня? — Артур недоверчиво хмыкнул. — Он, как собака, чует страх?

Мерлин смутился и не нашел слов, чтобы ответить. Он явно что-то скрывал. Какой-то секрет, связанный с умением управлять древними ящерами. Артур никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном, он даже о звездных драконах не подозревал. Но Мерлин не просто верил в сказки, он знал: они реальны. А теперь упорно молчал и делал вид, что не слышит вопросов о драконе. Странный парень с тысячей секретов, не желающий открывать ни один из них. И, если окажется, что Мерлин опасен для команды «Авалона», Артуру придется… избавиться от него.

— Мерлин, — позвал он и вздрогнул, когда чистые синие глаза посмотрели на него. — Пообещай мне, что никогда больше не будешь так глупо рисковать своей жизнью.

— Даже если тебе будет угрожать опасность? 

— Даже если я буду на грани смерти.

— Нет, — решительно ответил Мерлин. — Ты мой капитан, я обязан защищать тебя всеми силами.

— А если я прикажу?

— То я, как врач, сочту тебя невменяемым и не стану исполнять очевидно глупый приказ.

Артур протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Мерлин подался навстречу ласке и прикрыл глаза, теряясь в ощущениях. Больше всего на свете Артур хотел сейчас поцеловать его. Потянуться вперед, найти его губы своими и снова почувствовать их вкус. Повторить то, что случилось неделю назад, на собеседовании, когда он, поддавшись чарам мальчишки, наплевал на все, подскочил к нему, сгреб в охапку, а затем целовал, раздевал, трогал и брал прямо в коридоре около своей каюты. Артур никогда не думал, что может так сорваться от одного лукавого взгляда и вида ярких, искусанных губ. Мерлин тогда явно нервничал, проходя свое первое собеседование, но почему он поддался напору, почему согласился на очевидное безумство, Артур понять не мог. Вряд ли ему так нужна была работа, вряд ли он из тех, кто становится подстилками капитанов, чтобы пользоваться привилегиями на корабле. Нет, Мерлин — обычный парень, и единственное объяснение всему: у него тогда тоже затуманился разум и отказали тормоза. Вполне возможно, в атмосфере бродил инопланетный вирус, еще не известный людям, который и подтолкнул их друг к другу… Но эта теория не объясняла, почему Артура до сих пор с бешеной силой тянуло к Мерлину, и только врожденная сила воли помогала ему сдерживаться. А теперь оказывается, что Мерлин спас его и собирается спасать снова, если потребуется, и контролировать себя стало еще сложнее…

Но Мерлин часто захлопал глазами и сладко зевнул. Артур нехотя убрал руку.

— Прости, — Мерлин виновато улыбнулся, — я не знал, что ты придешь, и заварил себе сонную траву. Поэтому примерно через десять минут я усну, и никакие драконы меня не разбудят.

— Оригинальный способ указать мне на дверь.

— Ты можешь остаться и спать рядом со мной. В смысле кровать довольно широкая, и я буду рад твоей компании. К тому же я постоянно мерзну, и…

Артур рассмеялся. Мерлин говорил так, будто приглашал его составить партию в карты, а вовсе не присоединиться к нему в постели. Хотя его взгляд обещал многое, и, если бы его веки так явно не намеревались сомкнуться, Артур, может, и подумал бы. 

Он дождался, пока Мерлин уснет, сходил в свою каюту за одеялом и тщательно укутал в него своего неожиданного спасителя. Мерлин пошевелился, причмокнул губами во сне и вздохнул, но улыбнулся, почувствовав запах Артура, когда тот перегнулся, чтобы подоткнуть одеяло. 

Артур вышел из его каюты и направился к себе. Ему тоже не помешает немного поспать. Ланс отлично справится с кораблем, а Перси ему поможет, если потребуется. 

За окном мелькнула тень, но Артур не заметил ее. Рядом с каютой Мерлина, скрытый от случайных глаз, скользил звездный дракон и нашептывал что-то человеку, сумевшему подчинить себе его волю… Образы, слова, отголоски далекого прошлого проникали в сон Мерлина и настойчиво пытались разбудить его память…

[ ](http://firepic.org/images/2014-04/26/3t2gb12vpx9y.png)


	2. Chapter 2

****

Планета ХХХ представляла собой огромный океан с одним единственным материком на экваторе. Размерами он походил на большой земной остров и мог бы посоперничать за первенство с той же Гренландией. Планета служила перевалочным пунктом для многих экспедиций, путешественников, в общем, почти для всех пролетающих мимо кораблей, благодаря своему удачному расположению. Поэтому неудивительно, что самыми популярными профессиями здесь оказались торговец и механик. На несколько световых лет в округе больше не было населенных планет, и на ХХХ останавливались, чтобы пополнить запасы, произвести мелкий ремонт и отдохнуть перед дальней дорогой.

«Авалон» приземлился на краю космодрома, в самой дешевой его части. Артур не мог позволить себе элитное место, да и если бы располагал средствами, то не изменил бы выбор стоянки: не стоило привлекать к себе внимание. Как бы ни божился Гвейн, что сумеет сам залатать глубокие царапины, сделанные драконом, с помощью подручных средств, Артур принял решение поручить это дело местным механикам, у которых материалов и инструментов было в избытке. Под присмотром Гвейна, конечно. Тот нехотя согласился, проворчав что-то про дилетантство и кривые руки.

На время ремонта команде пришлось покинуть корабль и обосноваться в кафе космопорта. Артур заказал вполне земной на вид кофе и несколько сытных блюд, Перси набрал побольше мяса, Ланс выбрал салат и что-то склизкое и противное на вид, но, по его мнению, невероятно вкусное. Мерлин долго пялился в меню, вчитываясь в незнакомые названия блюд, пока Артур не потерял терпение и не заказал ему то же, что и себе. Гвейн остался на корабле гонять роботов и шустрых ХХХцев и лично следить за ходом ремонта.

— Мы отклонились от курса и теперь опаздываем на пару дней, — сказал Артур, утолив первый голод. — Не страшно, но Вэлли может нас опередить и собрать все лакомые кусочки. 

Вэл Ант был главным конкурентом Артура в его маленьком бизнесе. Почему честолюбивый, заносчивый и амбициозный пилот взялся за такую пустяковую работу, как сборка космического мусора, оставалось загадкой. Артур решил для себя, что Вэл намерен подзаработать деньжат для какого-нибудь более масштабного предприятия. Говорят, он всерьез пытался устроиться в звездный флот, но провалился на одном из тестов (попался на жульничестве), и теперь путь в любую из официальных структур был для него закрыт.

— Он что, выслеживает нас? — удивился Перси.

— Я думаю, что он каким-то образом перехватывает наши данные и старается оказаться на месте первым, — ответил Артур. Он давно подозревал, что Вэл не просто так постоянно переходит ему дорожку. Сжульничав один раз, уже сложно избавиться от этой привычки. Да и уесть сына генерала космического флота Земли могло показаться ему достаточным актом отмщения. 

— У нас завелась крыса? — Ланс нахмурился и помотал головой, сам не веря в свои слова.

— Нет, своим людям я доверяю, но есть множество электронных средств слежения. Помимо текущего ремонта я дал задание Гвейну поискать «жучки» и прочие электронные штуки.

— Еще нужно проверить всех роботов, их можно перепрограммировать.

— Я тоже подумал об этом. Работы много, и нам придется задержаться на этой планете еще на день-два. 

Ланс с Перси переглянулись. Одним из условий длительного пребывания на ХХХ был запрет на ночевки в своих кораблях, экипажам обязывалось снять номер в отеле, коих в округе было множество. Этого пункта в правилах добились те местные жители, которые не смогли закрепиться в ремонтном деле или в общепите и решили держать доходные дома. 

— Не очень-то хочется… — начал Ланс, но Артур перебил его.

— Иного выхода нет.

— А в чем, собственно, проблема? — расправившись с последним блюдом, спросил Мерлин, чем вызвал смех всей команды.

Так как ночуют на ХХХ нечасто и обычно большими компаниями, держать одноместные номера хозяевам было невыгодно, поэтому те, что были, предлагались за бешеные деньги. Самыми ходовыми оказались двух- и трехместные комнаты. Пятиместных, к сожалению, не было, и Артур, поразмыслив, распорядился поселиться Лансу, Перси и Гвейну вместе, а сам снял двухместный себе и Мерлину. Конечно, это было глупо, учитывая, какие чувства вызывал в Артуре Мерлин, но вместе с тем за парнишкой следовало присмотреть. А о причине — сомнениях, зародившихся не так давно, — Артур пока решил никому не рассказывать. 

Артур дал своей команде отпуск до завтрашнего дня. Пусть ребята повеселятся, сходят в бары, снимут подружек и напьются… Впрочем, два последних пункта касались только Гвейна, остальные предпочтут более спокойные развлечения. Ланса ждала дома невеста, Перси умудрялся учиться в Академии и хотел стать дипломированным пилотом, а Мерлин вряд ли осмелится сделать хоть шаг по незнакомой планете. Поэтому Артур почти силой вытолкал последнего из их номера и повел на экскурсию по самому шумному и веселому городу планеты ХХХ. Капитан должен заботиться о членах своей команды, не так ли?

[ ](http://www.thephade.com/images/htm32filhm9lmkiucukv.jpg)

Мерлина поражало все. От старого космического порта, заваленного неизвестного назначения ящиками, до большого рынка на выходе. Люди, гуманоиды, экзотического вида инопланетяне (покрытые перьями, чешуей, с невероятным количеством конечностей или вовсе желеобразные, постоянно меняющие форму…) сновали туда-сюда, присматриваясь к ярким побрякушкам или оглядываясь в поисках известного бара «Черная лань», где каждый вечер под живую музыку пела и танцевала Лола Блюм — потрясающе талантливая земная девушка. Артур даже не удивился, увидев ее на пороге бара в компании Гвейна.

— Ой, — зато Мерлин отреагировал бурно. — Я думал, он на корабле… 

— Раздал указания и быстро смылся, — Артур хмыкнул. — Гвейн на «Авалоне» и Гвейн на твердой земле сильно отличаются друг от друга. Когда соберемся улетать, нужно умудриться выцепить его из цепких коготков очередной цыпочки, иначе рискуем остаться без механика.

— И он не боится, ну… болезней? — Мерлин сделал неопределенный жест, означающий, должно быть, все известные человечеству заболевания вместе взятые.

— Гвейн как-то хвастался, что в детстве его уронили в экспериментальное лекарство, поэтому теперь он полностью неуязвим, даже насморка не подхватывает.

— Так уж полностью?

— По секрету: нянька удержала его за пяточку, поэтому она и есть его слабое место.

— О, спасибо, теперь я знаю, как справиться с Гвейном, если он сильно меня достанет, — Мерлин рассмеялся, потерял бдительность и налетел на толстого «ежа», везущего впереди себя тележку с фруктами. 

— Придурок! — закричал «еж», а Мерлин зашипел от боли (умудрился напороться на один из шипов).

Артур молча дернул Мерлина на себя, пропустил «ежа» и даже не оглянулся ему вслед.

— Эй, он же обозвал меня придурком! — возмутился Мерлин и пихнул Артура локтем в бок.

— И что? Тут каждый второй готов тебя как-нибудь обозвать. Просто не обращай внимания. Полезешь в драку с кем-то из них — обвинят в нарушении их законов и затаскают по судам. Знаю я этих «ежей», у них судебный процесс возведен в ранг не то искусства, не то театральной постановки, не то очень расчетливой игры. О справедливости там все давно забыли.

— Нужно было идти на «Межпланетные отношения» в Академии, я многое потерял, — Мерлин больше не возмущался и теперь с интересом слушал Артура.

— Проведешь с нами месяц-другой, поднаберешься опыта и никакие «Межпланетные отношения» будут не нужны.

Артур остановился около неброской вывески, на которой были изображены усы и очки. Мерлин захихикал, разглядывая ее, и, не скрывая любопытства, толкнул простую деревянную дверь. «Чарли» — одно из немногих заведений, предназначенных только для землян. Артур решил не шокировать Мерлина экзотическим видом разумных, постоянно жующих водорослей или пирамидальной кучи, отличающейся отвратительным запахом (а так выглядели представители одной из самых многочисленных рас в соседней галактике), с него и так хватит впечатлений. Бар славился приятной атмосферой и восхитительным шотландским виски, изготавливаемом тут же на ХХХ. Мерлину следовало расслабиться, раскрепоститься и, может, немного развязать язык. Артур надеялся разговорить его и выведать кое-какие секреты, так тщательно скрываемые Мерлином ото всех.

— А потом он подошел ко мне после занятий и говорит, мол, так и так, давай отойдем в сторонку на пару слов. Ну я подумал, что он собирается драться, подобрался весь, руки в кулаки сжал, а этот придурок… — Мерлин отпил шестую по счету рюмку виски и закашлялся; Артур любезно похлопал его по спине. — А он мне давай травку предлагать. Говорит, по мне видно, что расслабиться не помешает, да и лицо у меня такое… наркоманское. Я оторопел и, наверное, от неожиданности купил порцию, положил в карман и думать забыл о ней. А потом явился так в Академию, и меня, конечно, тут же засекли. Уф, едва не исключили, такого страха я еще никогда не испытывал.

Артур расхохотался. Идея напоить Мерлина оказалась на редкость удачной. Во-первых, у него тут же развязался язык, и, хоть большей частью Мерлин нес чушь, можно было повернуть разговор в нужное русло. И, во-вторых, подвыпивший Мерлин оказался ужасно милым: он смеялся больше обычного, улыбался, его глаза блестели в полумраке бара, а губы, которые он постоянно облизывал, так и притягивали взгляд… Артур сам выпил немало и теперь откровенно пялился, забыв об осторожности и обещании, данном самому себе.

— Неужели это самый страшный случай, который произошел с тобой? — удивился Артур. — А как же звездный дракон?

— О, дракона я не боялся. Да и зачем, когда я всегда могу с ним договориться? Он меня обязан был послушаться… вот! — Мерлин икнул и едва не свалился с высокого стула.

— Что в тебе такого особенного, что тебя слушаются мифические существа?

Мерлин отчаянно помотал головой.

— Я не могу тебе сказать! Я обещал, что никто не узнает о моей… о моем… о секрете, в общем, и ты не должен. Особенно ты.

— Но почему? — Артур подался вперед. Он был прав: существовала какая-та тайна, но Мерлин так тщательно хранил ее, что даже сейчас не хотел говорить, хотя уже умудрился выболтать, как потерял девственность и как сильно ему понравился секс с Артуром. Последнее ему говорить не следовало, потому что Артуру тоже понравилось, очень, более того, его не покидало чувство, что ничего более правильного он в своей жизни не делал. Даже когда сбежал из отцовского дома в одной тонкой рубашке и пижамных штанах.

— Потому что ты мне не поверишь, — Мерлин погрустнел и неуклюже слез со стула. — Пойду подышу воздухом, а то голова кружится.

Он умудрился дойти до выхода, не налетев ни на один из столиков и не столкнувшись ни с кем из посетителей. Артур проводил его взглядом и задержался только для того, чтобы расплатиться с барменом и посетить туалет. Когда он вышел на улицу, Мерлина там не оказалось. Артур обошел всю округу, заглянул в соседние забегаловки и расспросил ошивающихся рядом гуманоидов — никто не видел, куда делся подвыпивший юный землянин. Мерлин мог с равным успехом спать под кучей мусора за углом и быть похищенным торговцами живым товаром — такие еще рассекали Вселенную.

Артур связался с Лансом и убедился, что в гостиницу Мерлин не возвращался. Попросил сообщить, если он все-таки объявится, и в задумчивости оглядел улицу. Рядом раздался тихий свист. Артур посмотрел вниз: у его ноги стоял маленький робот и зазывно мигал лампочками, показывая следовать за ним. 

Робот привел Артура в ближайший переулок, где, небрежно прислонившись к стене, стоял неопрятного вида гуманоид и курил что-то наподобие длинной сигары, скрученной в спираль.

— Ищешь парнишку? Темные волосы, оттопыренные уши, худой, неловкий, постоянно улыбается? — голос у гуманоида оказался хриплый, сиплый, создавалось впечатление, что каждое слово дается ему с трудом.

— Ты видел его? — Артур старался говорить спокойно, хотя внутри все клокотало от напряжения. Он никогда еще не терял членов команды. Гвейн не в счет, тот всегда мог выкрутиться сам. Но Мерлин был слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы сориентироваться на чужой планете. Если он раньше и покидал Землю, то наверняка не совался дальше курортных местечек, где безопасность каждого гостя ценилась выше всего. На ХХХ же ошивалось слишком много охотников до легкой добычи, чтобы даже Артур мог чувствовать себя спокойно.

Гуманоид пошевелил пальцами на руке, — всего их было два, — но даже так жест был однозначно понятен. Артур вытащил несколько карт, заменявших на ХХХ деньги, и отдал их гуманоиду.

— Парнишку увез толстый вэкторианец, — охотно пояснил тот. — Посадил в свою тележку с фруктами и умчался вон туда, — он махнул в просвет между домами. 

— Еж! — понял Артур. Кроме того что эта раса постоянно судилась, она еще и отличалась сильной злопамятностью. Но даже для них это было слишком — схватить человека только за то, что он налетел на одного из них по неосторожности. Артур вздохнул. Мерлин будто притягивал неприятности!

— Вэкторианцы остановились в городе на ночь, — сказал гуманоид, — у моста первый дом.

Артур благодарно кивнул и побежал в указанном направлении. Черт знает, что «ежи» могут сделать с Мерлином! Людьми они не торгуют, но приветствуют слуг из инопланетных рас. Им кажется, будто таким образом можно подчинить себе всю Вселенную. И если у несчастных рабов не находится богатых родственников или достаточно денег, чтобы самостоятельно улететь с Вэка, то вся жизнь их проходит в прислуживании «ежам».

Дом у моста напоминал… гнездо, сложенное из веток. Такое бы подошло какой-нибудь птице, но и вэкторианцы ценили переплетение сухих ветвей, ведь в них так легко помещались их иглы. Артур осторожно заглянул в импровизированное окно, но ничего не увидел. «Ежи» сливались по цвету со стенами, и их почти невозможно было обнаружить в доме. Ничего другого не оставалось, и Артур открыто шагнул в дверной проем. На него тут же уставились две пары глаз, заостренный носик повел в воздухе, колючки угрожающе зашевелились.

— Добрый вечер, — Артур улыбнулся, чувствуя себя по-идиотски. — Мне нужен такой… — он развел руки шире, — упитанный вэкторианец. По недоразумению он увел моего друга, который мало что соображает и не отвечает за свои действия. Я хотел бы договориться с ним о разумной доле компенсации за моего приятеля…

— Сегодня вечером никто не входил в отель, — проскрипел «еж». 

— Вы уверены?

— Подходящий под ваше описание вэкторианец действительно живет здесь, но сегодня он еще не возвращался.

Артур поблагодарил его и вышел наружу. Одна из особенностей ХХХ — на ресепшене здесь всегда говорят правду. Это позволяет хоть как-то бороться с беззаконием. Хотя в случае ХХХ законов слишком много, чтобы мог установиться порядок. Каждая раса жила по своим правилам, не интересовалась другими, а услужливые ХХХийцы не настаивали на выполнении большинства своих. 

От входа в «гнездо» по прямой убегала длинная широкая улица, многолюдная в это время суток, с яркими светящимися огнями и зазывной музыкой. Сквозь толпу, с трудом толкая перед собой тележку, двигался тот самый вэкторианец. Артур быстро спрятался за стену дома и осторожно выглянул. «Еж», несомненно, направлялся в гостиницу. Его тележка была наполнена доверху и прикрыта куском брезента, но Артур готов был поклясться, что видел, как из-под него показалась человеческая нога, и «еж» тут же спрятал ее обратно. Нога была определенно знакомой, но она не шевелилась, и это настораживало. Вряд ли вэкторианец убил Мерлина, — это не в их порядках — скорее всего, оглушил, чтобы довезти его до «гнезда». Логичнее было сразу доставить пленника на борт космического корабля, но в это время суток в космопорт никого не пускали. 

Артур дождался, пока вэкторианец остановится у гостиницы, и вышел из своего укрытия. Это был единственный шанс поговорить с ним, попытаться убедить отдать Мерлина, потому что в «гнезде» его дальше порога не пустят.

— Эй, — Артур преградил путь вэкторианцу. — У вас есть кое-что мое, — и поморщился от собственной фразы. Прозвучало так, будто Мерлин его личный раб, слуга — вещь, которая не принадлежит самой себе. Но сейчас было не до деталей.

— Уйди с дороги, — прошипел «еж» и ощетинился. Артур еще никогда не видел вэкторианца в полной боевой готовности — он их вообще всего пару раз встречал — и сейчас готов был признать: это выглядит грозно. А еще он никак не мог вспомнить, умеют ли «ежи» стрелять своими иглами или это только глупые сказки…

— Ты украл у меня кое-что, отдай, — Артур решительно шагнул вперед и сдернул полог с тележки. Так и есть, в ней, свернувшись калачиком, лежал Мерлин и, кажется, спал. 

— Это валялось посреди мостовой, я подобрал, — возразил «еж». — Почему ты не смотришь за своими вещами?

О логике вэкторианцев можно слагать легенды. Они действительно считают, что если что-то лежит без присмотра, то оно принадлежит первому, кто его подобрал. И переубедить «ежа», что Мерлин вовсе не вещь, которую можно присвоить, будет очень сложно… Если, конечно, не пойти другим путем.

— Это мой раб, — ляпнул Артур. — Я наказал его и велел спать на улице.

— Так это живое? — «еж» принюхался и с подозрением глянул на Мерлина. Тот, словно специально, не подавал признаков жизни.

— Да-да, посмотри на него, он похож на человека, на такого, как я. У него есть руки и ноги, голова и… все остальное, — Артур для верности подергал Мерлина за ногу.

— Ты другой, — «еж» нахмурился, — ты стоишь и двигаешься.

Артур едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Вэкторианцы могут быть тупы и упрямы, защищая свою правду. Извратят чужие слова как угодно, лишь бы факты работали на них!

— Он тоже двигался! Вспомни, несколько часов назад он налетел на тебя на рынке, ну?

Вэкторианец нахмурился, но видно было: он вошел во вкус и отдавать «свое», честно найденное, не собирается… И тогда Артур решился. Он рванул вперед, схватил тележку и побежал по улице, ловко маневрируя в толпе. «Еж» на мгновение растерялся, застыл, а потом… свернулся в клубок и покатился следом, набирая скорость. Артур поднажал, тяжелая тележка попадала колесами между камней мостовой, скорость снижалась… но в этот момент Мерлин открыл глаза и ошалело огляделся.

— Болван! — закричал на него Артур. — Идиот! 

Мерлин повертел головой, оценил свое положение и громкой ойкнул. Конечно, не каждый день просыпаешься в мчащейся по мостовой тележке. Он подумал, что спит, ущипнул себя, схватился за голову и безумными глазами уставился на Артура.

— Выкидывай все из тележки, — рявкнул тот, сворачивая в переулок, соединяющий улицу с соседней параллельной. «Еж», немного не вписавшись в поворот, последовал за ним. — Если не хочешь провести остаток жизни в инопланетном суде, делай, что я говорю!

Мерлин огляделся, вытащил из-под себя большой фрукт, напоминающий дыню, и выкинул его на мостовую.

— Целься в «Ежа»! — Артур оглянулся и поднажал. Тележка грохотала, колеса грозились вот-вот отскочить, Мерлин едва не вывалился из нее, когда доставал очередной фрукт. Но тут же метко метнул его в преследователя. Вэкторианец завертелся на месте, когда в иголках застряла большая розово-синяя «дыня». 

— Ты мне потом объяснишь все, да? — азартно спросил Мерлин и прицелился еще раз, и еще… Перед тем как кинуть очередной фрукт, он отворачивался и что-то шептал, потом замахивался и точно попадал в цель. В другое время Артура бы заинтересовала такая странная тактика швыряния тяжелыми предметами, но сейчас было не до этого. Фруктов в тележке оказалось много, и все они размером с баскетбольный мяч. Вэкторианец начал отставать, разворачиваясь каждый раз, чтобы отряхнуться. Мерлин уже не мог попасть в него и выкидывал остатки «дынь» из тележки на мостовую. 

Артур резко завернул за угол, уронил тележку вместе с Мерлином на землю, рывком поставил его на ноги и увлек за собой в переплетение улочек. Теперь вэкторианцу будет гораздо сложнее найти их: он вряд ли точно запомнил их внешность, а на ХХХ слишком много людей — затеряться среди них получится легко.

Мерлин спотыкался через шаг, Артур почти тащил его за собой, а под конец просто перекинул его руку через свою шею, обхватил за талию и пошел шагом. Мерлин, не привыкший так много бегать, натужно дышал, на его лбу блестели бисеринки пота. Его еще слегка качало от выпитого алкоголя, и реакции оставались заторможенными. Артур пообещал себе никогда его больше не спаивать… в общественных местах. В замкнутом пространстве чьей-нибудь каюты еще можно позволить себе эту маленькую слабость — уж слишком милым и забавным оказался пьяный Мерлин.

— Что это было? — спросил Мерлин, когда они ушли на достаточное расстояние от переулка, где бросили тележку. 

Артур недовольно прищурился и от души влепил ему подзатыльник. Мерлин дернул головой и поджал губы, обидевшись.

— Ты что делал, когда вышел из бара подышать воздухом? — Артур, не сдерживаясь, почти прорычал эту фразу. Теперь он чувствовал злость и раздражение, пришедшие на смену волнению и страху за жизнь Мерлина.

— Ничего! Я… кажется, я столкнулся на пороге с кем-то, а потом очень сильно захотел спать. 

— Столкнулся?

— Да, он больно ударил меня в плечо… эй, что ты делаешь?

Мерлин попытался отпихнуть его руку, но Артур уже задрал рукав его рубашки и изучил гладкую кожу. Никаких повреждений не было, странно.

— Да не на этой, — Мерлин вздохнул и потряс другой рукой. Артур проделал то же самое и с ней и, наконец, обнаружил искомое. На бледной коже краснел маленький след от укола. Мерлин недоуменно уставился на него.

— Откуда это? — спросил он.

— Опиши того, кто столкнулся с тобой на выходе из бара.

— Это был человек. Невысокий, коренастый, смуглый…

— С торчащими, как шипы, волосами, так?

— Да…

— Он только похож на человека. Это когни — раса, интересная тем, что во время брачного периода плюется вокруг иглами. Для них это процесс неконтролируемый, и сознательные когни в это время сидят в гостиницах, если находятся на других планетах. Для женщин-когни на концах игл их мужчин находится мощный афродизиак, для нас же это сильное снотворное. Поэтому ты и свалился посреди мостовой, где тебя потом подобрал вэкторианец. Наверное, ты очень понравился тому когни, Мёёёлин, — Артур не отказал себе в удовольствии протянуть имя своего штурмана и посмаковать его на языке, — раз он так разволновался и швырнул в тебя иглой.

Мерлин — о боже! — покраснел и отвел взгляд.

— Ну вообще-то он еще прошептал, что я горячая штучка… — нехотя признался он.

Артур расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Мерлин умудрился вляпаться в две неприятности разом и выбраться из них без особых потерь. Хотя, если бы когни сообщил тому же бармену, что случайно выстрелил в человека, возможно, вэкторианец не успел бы подобрать свою «добычу». Но тогда это было бы не уже становящееся фирменным везение Мерлина. 

Артур довел его до гостиницы и вздохнул свободно: здесь уже не должно было случиться ничего страшного. У входа, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, их ждал взволнованный Ланс. Он не мог уснуть, зная, что где-то в городе потерялся Мерлин, и уже хотел бежать помогать с поисками, но тут они и объявились.

— Рад тебя видеть! — Ланс обнял Мерлина и пошатнулся, когда тот едва не упал: ноги все еще были ватными. Артур мягко перехватил его и вновь привлек к себе. Ланс знает Мерлина всего неделю, не великий повод лезть к нему с объятиями.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Мерлин и с явным облегчением снова прислонился к Артуру. Там у него были уже облюбованное плечо и тепло, волнами исходящее от разгоряченного погоней тела Артура.

— Что случилось? — Ланс с опаской покосился на Мерлина. — С ним все в порядке?

— Утром будет в полном, — Артур вошел в гостиницу. — Ему достался шип когни, а после его умудрился увезти вэкторианец, посчитав никому не нужной вещью.

Ланс вытаращил глаза, затем улыбнулся и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.

— Я слышал истории о неудачниках, с которыми случалось что-либо из перечисленного, но чтобы одновременно с одним человеком…

— Теперь можешь рассказывать, что лично знаком с таким. Поделись с Гвен — она оценит, может, даже использует в очередной статье. 

Девушка Ланса и по совместительству хорошая подруга Артура, Гвен, была журналистом. Она собирала по всей Земле забавные истории и случаи, а Ланс и Артур снабжали ее информацией с других планет. Статьи Гвен охотно читало и старшее поколение, и младшее, даже капризная молодежь часто цитировала их в метро. Артур с Лансом втайне гордились своим вкладом в ее успех.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Ланс. — И, я так понимаю, мы улетаем завтра?

— Точно! — Артур поморщился. — Вэкторианец не успокоится, пока не потратит на поиски несколько дней. Сомневаюсь, что он запомнил нашу внешность, но лучше перестраховаться.

Ланс проводил их до номера, помог открыть дверь и ушел к себе. Перси уже спал, утомленный учебой, а Гвейн точно не заявится до утра. Артур посадил Мерлина на кровать, предостерегающе глянул на него и удалился в ванную. Горячая вода смыла все тревоги и волнения. Остались только приятный привкус виски, который они пили в баре, блестящие Мерлиновы глаза и его лихая улыбка, с которой он кидал фруктами в вэкторианца. Это был полный приключений и впечатлений вечер, и Артур бы не променял его ни на что другое. 

Когда он вышел в одном лишь полотенце, держащимся на бедрах, Мерлин успел переместиться к окну и теперь смотрел на ночной город, переливающийся огнями и завораживающе прекрасный, с привкусом чего-то совершенного нового.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Мерлин, не поворачивая головы. — Что взял меня сегодня с собой. Я еще никогда не видел жизнь на других планетах так близко.

— ХХХ отличается от других планет тем, что тут перемешаны все возможные культуры. Посмотри только на формы гостиниц вокруг нас. Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь рассчитывал поселиться между огромным муравейником с одной стороны и бассейном с другой.

— Ну, это очень похоже на загородный дом моих родителей. Только муравейник там был поменьше.

Артур рассмеялся. Мерлин повернулся к нему, посмотрел на полотенце, сглотнул и с трудом отвел взгляд. 

— Спасибо, что спас меня, — глядя в стену, пробормотал Мерлин.

— Я твой капитан, я обязан следить за каждым членом своей команды.

— И только поэтому отправился на мои поиски?.. — Мерлин повернулся к нему и теперь требовательно смотрел в глаза.

— Нет, не только. Я бы в любом случае разыскал тебя. Нельзя бросать несмышленых мальчишек на опасных планетах.

— То есть в тебе взыграли отцовские чувства?

— Что-то вроде того, — Артур отвернулся, чтобы Мерлин не заметил, какие еще чувства в нем в данный момент играют. Те самые, из-за которых полотенце уже немного натягивалось в районе паха. Артур быстро переоделся в свободные пижамные штаны, спиной чувствуя внимательный взгляд, который не пропустил ни сантиметра его обнаженной кожи. И если бы Мерлин был посмелее, если бы положил руку ему на спину, погладил, провел пальцами по позвонкам, развязал бы полотенце и уронил его на пол, то Артур бы не стал сопротивляться. Но сам он проявлять инициативу не желал. Ему еще предстояло разобраться с природой своей похоти и научиться воспринимать Мерлина всерьез. Тот уже доказал, что самостоятельно может справиться с серьезной угрозой (как в случае со звездным драконом), но в то же время несколько часов назад он был совершенно беспомощен перед представителями других рас… 

Артур окончательно запутался в своих чувствах и с гудящей головой лег спать. Он слышал, как Мерлин возился, переодеваясь и направляясь в душ, как он вышел оттуда получасом позже, забрался под одеяло и некоторое время ворочался, пока усталость не взяла свое и он не уснул. Лишь под мерный звук дыхания Мерлина сон пришел и к Артуру.

****

А на следующий день «Авалон» покинул планету ХХХ. Все сложилось удачно даже несмотря на то, что Артур и Мерлин безбожно проспали: за них все сделали Ланс и Перси. Гвейн, как ни странно, явился к кораблю рано утром, уставший, сытый и довольный. Оценил работу ремонтной бригады, осмотрел гладкие стены, с которых бесследно исчезли глубокие царапины, и упаковал в герметичный, не проницаемый ни для звуков, ни для каких-либо волн контейнер следящее устройство. Оно было обнаружено прямо на капитанском мостике, где Артур любил обсуждать курс и стратегию сбора мусора. Никто не сомневался, что это происки Вэла Анта: сигнал шел точно к нему на корабль. Ланс долго ругался, глядя на контейнер, а Перси вызвался еще раз проверить весь корабль: следовало убедиться, что в спешке не пропустили никакого «жучка».

Артуру обо всем доложили, когда он, уже после полудня, явился на «Авалон» в сопровождении Мерлина. Последний выглядел немного ошалелым, но довольно счастливым: пережил отличное приключение, выспался и плотно позавтракал. Артур о себе подобного сказать не мог хотя бы потому, что ненавидел являться на корабль последним. Ему казалось, что жизнь успела промчаться мимо него, что он упустил слишком многое. Впрочем, он быстро вернул себе хорошее расположение духа, когда выводил корабль на орбиту, а после — в открытый космос. Команда заняла свои места: Ланс в кресле первого помощника привычно следил за показаниями приборов, Перси чуть позади переговаривался с космопортом, Гвейн клевал носом рядом с ним, а Мерлин чертил что-то пальцем на карте звездного неба. Рядом не было ни одного инопланетянина — только бескрайний космос, который Артур любил больше всего на свете, и команда «Авалона», ставшая ему семьей…

И никто не заметил, как один из роботов-уборщиков, притаившись в тени, внимательно наблюдает за всем происходящем и, мигая тусклой зеленой лампочкой, записывает показания приборов, выбранный курс и разговоры капитана с командой. И раз в два часа передает всю информацию своему хозяину…

[ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2014-05/17/uyth8mvugtj5.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

** **

До созвездия «Копье», получившего свое название, благодаря визуальному эффекту — выстроившимся в линию звездам, добрались за четыре дня. В общей сложности в созвездии насчитывалось тридцать шесть планет — совсем немного по галактическим меркам. На пяти из них, вращавшихся вокруг одной звезды, существовала жизнь, до тех пор пока цивилизации, развивавшиеся там, не освоили космос и не расселились большей частью по соседним галактикам, почти забыв о прежнем доме. Постепенно все приходило в упадок, а несколько сотен лет назад с центральной звездой системы столкнулся метеорит — случился выброс огромного количества энергии, на планетах изменился климат, наступил голод, и, и без того немногочисленные, жители окончательно покинули систему.

Для команды Артура система «Копье» оказалась настоящей находкой. Космического мусора на орбитах скопилось много, он никому не принадлежал и был достаточно старым, чтобы из него вышло первоклассное топливо. Артур прилетал сюда уже третий раз и намеревался возвращаться снова и снова, пока не иссякнет искомый материал. Вокруг обитаемых планет мусор убирался регулярно, и делать там, по сути, было нечего. Вся сложность работы Артура и его команды в том и состояла, чтобы найти заброшенные звездные системы, о которых все либо давно забыли, либо просто никому не было до них дела.

— В опасной близости от нас два больших астероида, — сообщил Перси. — Если не изменим курс, то столкнемся с ними через полторы минуты.

— Отклоняемся от курса на тридцать два градуса, — Мерлин провел линию на своем мониторе. — Затем вернемся на исходный.

— Самое большое скопление подходящих для нас обломков с другой стороны планеты, — Ланс сосредоточенно изучал бортовой журнал, заведенный в прошлый их полет в систему «Копье». — Мерлин, я скину тебе примерные координаты, постарайся проложить курс.

— Откуда вокруг этой планеты такие большие кольца? — поинтересовался Мерлин, мельком взглянув на огромную глыбу, пролетающую неподалеку. — И почему наш мусор среди них?

— Надуло, — Артур хохотнул и с помощью подвижной «лапы» ловко отбросил от корабля мелкий метеорит. 

Теперь корабль представлял собой интересное зрелище: у него появилось пять «рук», двумя из которых Артур ловко управлял. Летать в поясе астероидов — дело опасное и требующее максимальной концентрации, но это кольцо необходимо преодолеть, чтобы добраться до следующего, где вокруг планеты крутятся остатки творений цивилизации. Конечно, можно собрать и пару камней, — от них тоже не отказываются некоторые скупщики — но такой мусор стоит гроши: его полно вокруг каждой планеты и легко можно создать еще, если вдруг закончится, взорвав пару-тройку естественных спутников.

— Учи историю, Мерлин, — подал голос Гвейн. — Здесь явно развалилась на куски какая-то планета.

— Но это случилось не так давно, мне кажется, — Мерлин умудрился разглядеть на астероиде следы жизни — огромную шахту, прорубленную в окаменевшей породе, с такими гладкими стенками, словно их кто-то оплавил. Видимо, когда-то существа, населяющие взорвавшуюся планету, умели резать камни, словно нож масло.

— Все случилось три сотни лет назад, — пояснил Артур. — Здесь произошло несколько катастроф подряд, и всему разумному пришлось покинуть звездную систему. Но именно это и делает уникальным «Копье».

— Когда мы доберемся до места, то… — Мерлин осекся и спешно нарисовал что-то на своей карте. Корабль вильнул в сторону, уходя от столкновения с очередным астероидом. — Я просто никогда не видел, как собирают космический мусор. 

— Ничего сложного здесь нет, — ответил Ланс. — Специальными манипуляторами мы захватим подходящие обломки и поместим их в наш технический отсек. В тот, из которого не так давно выкинули звездного дракона, и в два таких же справа и слева от него. Собирать мусор непрерывно нельзя, и нам придется пережидать несколько часов, пока роботы рассортируют и сложат его самым оптимальным образом, чтобы занимал меньше места. После снова начнем сбор, и так раз шесть-семь, пока отсеки не заполнятся полностью. Самое сложное для нас — это захват обломков. Наш капитан очень любит делать эту работу сам и редко кому позволяет прикасаться к манипуляторам. Посмотри на него сейчас, — Мерлин взглянул на Артура, на руки которого были надеты высокие, до локтей, перчатки, все оплетенные проводами и заключенные в мягкий металлический каркас. Теперь каждое движение рук Артура повторяли манипуляторы по бокам корабля. Три из них работали автоматически и управлялись с помощью обычных сенсорных экранов. Они отличались низкой точностью, но Перси, который следил за манипуляторами, справлялся очень хорошо. Управление «лапами» переключалось с автоматического режима на ручной. Ланс усмехнулся и продолжил: — Для маневрирования в поясе астероидов автоматики достаточно. Артур у нас просто красуется, вот только перед кем — непонятно.

Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя, как капитан хватает мелкие каменные куски и зашвыривает их подальше от корабля. Артур сделал вид, что не услышал замечания Ланса. Своего занятия ему прекращать не хотелось, а то, что он выпендривается перед Мерлином, — ежу понятно. В последнее время их отношения стали напоминать дружеские. Артур полюбил заглядывать к нему по вечерам на чашку чая, и хоть сам он не слишком любил травяные настои, но Мерлин приходил от них в восторг. Просто наблюдать за ним казалось самым увлекательным занятием на свете. Мерлин болтал, размахивал руками, доказывая свою точку зрения, смешно реагировал на порой грубоватые шутки Артура, прихлебывал напиток из кружки и улыбался… все время улыбался. И постепенно разговоры перетекали в уютное молчание, пока Мерлин не засыпал, убаюканный присутствием Артура. 

В один из таких вечеров Мерлин признался, что ему сложно уснуть на корабле, а ощущение, что Артур рядом, волшебным образом дарит ему покой и умиротворение, никакого снотворного не нужно. И Артур зацепился за эту мысль: что он, капитан, заботящийся о своей команде, должен быть рядом с Мерлином для того, чтобы тот смог заснуть. Ни о каких других аспектах их отношений он старался не думать, все еще крепко придерживаясь правила: никаких романов на корабле. Хотя порой… очень сложно было не схватить Мерлина в охапку и не проделать с ним все то, что так часто снилось и вспоминалось Артуру…

Вскоре «Авалон» обогнул планету и прибыл ровно в ту точку, на которую указывал Ланс. Мерлин оказался отличным штурманом, и если раньше просто не было возможности испытать его в деле, то теперь он раскрылся во всей красе.

— Да ты талант! — воскликнул Ланс, похлопывая Мерлина по плечу. 

— А с виду и не скажешь, — буркнул Артур, с неудовольствием наблюдая слишком бурную реакцию первого помощника.

— Эй, теперь я один не справлюсь, — Перси провел пальцем по сенсорному экрану, и три из пяти манипуляторов попытались поймать подходящие куски космического мусора. Одному из них удалось, и Перси торжествующе улыбнулся, но два других сработали впустую. 

Артур снова надел перчатки и сосредоточился на работе. Теперь «Авалон» работал на холостом ходу, и лишь когда удавалось захватить добычу, Ланс направлял его к следующему обломку. Вся сложность заключалась в том, чтобы не повредить корабль, захватывая особо большие куски, точно отправить их в люк технического отсека и постараться не помять роботов, суетящихся там. Хоть они и стоили недорого, постоянно докупать их тоже не хотелось.

Работа спорилась. Покореженные до неузнаваемости обломки кораблей, части утилизированных космических станций, старые спутники — все, что когда-то оказалось на орбите по вине живых существ, годилось для команды «Авалона». Вскоре прозвучал звуковой сигнал, означающий, что первый этап погрузки завершен. 

— Перерыв на четыре часа, — объявил Артур. — Ланс, предлагаю работать по очереди. Твоя смена следующая, моя — за тобой; за пять погрузок, думаю, управимся. 

— А я уже начал думать, что ты не доверишь мне перчатки, — Ланс благодарно улыбнулся и откинулся в кресле. — Тогда я останусь здесь, а ты иди спать. Через шесть часов жду тебя на смену.

Артур без лишних разговоров удалился к себе. Шесть часов не такой долгий срок, чтобы можно было потратить его на пустые разговоры. Гвейн, Перси и Мерлин теперь могут расслабиться: от них требуется только посильная помощь на подхвате. Тогда как Артуру с Лансом предстоят еще сутки напряженной работы. Сборка мусора требовала максимальной концентрации и выжимала все силы.

Артур, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать и мгновенно уснул…

А проснулся от настойчивого прикосновения к своему плечу. Он поморщился, заворочался; по его ощущениям шесть часов пройти еще не успели. Распахнул глаза и наткнулся на испуганный взгляд из-под растрепанной темной челки. 

— Артур, — взволнованно прошептал Мерлин. — Здесь происходит что-то странное!

— Точно. Еще никто не осмеливался будить меня во время отдыха между сменами.

— Прости, я не хотел, но ты должен это знать! Я видел робота-уборщика…

— Робота-уборщика? И это не могло подождать, пока я проснусь сам?

— Нет! — Мерлин вытаращил глаза и бесцеремонно уселся на постель Артура. — Я… я снова не мог уснуть, поэтому решил зайти к тебе. Ну, посидеть в кресле, послушать твое дыхание — даже это меня успокаивает. 

— И часто ты… — поинтересовался Артур. Иногда под утро ему снились сны… особенные сны, во время которых он мог произнести имя Мерлина со вполне однозначными интонациями в голосе.

— Пару раз, ну, еще до того, как признался тебе, что плохо сплю по ночам. Но это неважно. Главное, что сейчас, когда я зашел к тебе, у кровати стоял робот-уборщик и просвечивал тебя каким-то лучом. Не знаю, что это было, может, он так одежду стирал на тебе, но ты запретил всем уборщикам входить в твою комнату. Более того, ты их запрограммировал! Это, конечно, может быть шутка Гвейна, но, когда я попытался приблизиться к роботу, он засек меня, убрал луч и быстро ринулся к выходу. Я не успел даже разглядеть его как следует, хотя они все одинаковые, поэтому вряд ли я его узнаю, когда увижу. И…

Артур поднял руку, прерывая словесный поток, и Мерлин послушно замолчал. Он явно испугался и чувствовал себя виноватым оттого, что пришлось разбудить Артура, но говорил серьезные вещи. Действительно, на «Авалоне» ни один робот-уборщик не мог войти в каюту Артура. Возможно, у него сбилась программа, или его повредил тот же звездный дракон, или потрудился Гвейн… но не стоило на все это слишком рассчитывать. Вслед за «жучком» мог появиться и робот-шпион; Вэл Ант, должно быть, сильно невзлюбил отца Артура, раз так настойчиво мстит его сыну.

— Сделаем так, — после раздумий сказал Артур. — Мы пока не будем поднимать шумиху; расспросим остальных, когда проснутся, а после займемся проверкой роботов. Все может оказаться не так серьезно, как кажется. Вдруг это моя сестра, к примеру, подослала ко мне робота, чтобы он против моей воли убирался в каюте. Она всегда твердит, что в моем бардаке скоро заведется новая форма жизни.

Мерлин несмело улыбнулся, но тут же снова нахмурился.

— Ты уверен, что он ничего тебе не сделал? Луч был довольно мощный.

— Со мной все в порядке, — заверил его Артур, действительно чувствуя себя хорошо. — Но раз уж ты меня разбудил, то я сменю Ланса. А ты можешь отправляться к себе.

— Но я не хочу! — горячо возразил Мерлин и умоляюще уставился на своего капитана. Артур попытался скрыть улыбку, поняв, о чем Мерлин не решается попросить.

— Хорошо, идем со мной. Понаблюдаешь за сборкой мусора.

— А ты дашь мне попробовать, ну, схватить его? — Мерлин сделал странный пас рукой в воздухе, лишь отдаленно похожий на движения Артура во время работы с перчатками.

— Ни за что. Мне еще дороги мои работа, корабль и жизнь.

Артур наскоро умылся, выпил питательной смеси, чтобы не тратить время на еду, и отправился на капитанский мостик. Ланс немало удивился его приходу, но не стал задавать лишних вопросов и сбежал спать в свою каюту. Артур уселся в кресло, проверил показания приборов, глянул на часы и уставился на планету, находящуюся сейчас по правому борту. Темный необитаемый шар казался непривычно чужим, даже пугающим. Обычно на планетах были заметны огни городов: ночи для развитых цивилизаций мало чем отличались от дней.

— А когда-то здесь кипела жизнь, — вторя его мыслям, сказал Мерлин. Он тихо подошел сзади и встал возле кресла капитана. Артур оглянулся на него, запрокинув голову.

— И самое страшное, что подобное может случиться с любой планетой, — ответил он.

— Мы научились уничтожать метеориты, как только они входят в нашу звездную систему, — Мерлин осторожно переместил руки на плечи Артура и слегка сжал. — Это снижает наши шансы повторить судьбу «Копья».

— Цивилизация здесь находилась на том же уровне развития, что и мы сейчас, у них тоже были отличные системы мониторинга космического пространства. Но метеорит пролетел в так называемом «слепом пятне», когда все планеты выстроились в ряд и даже от спутников временно скрылась область с противоположной стороны звезды, — Артур усмехнулся и инстинктивно подался к рукам Мерлина, медленно массирующим его плечи. — Это был праздник парада планет — выдающееся событие для местных жителей.

— Наверняка среди них были провидцы, испокон веков твердившие, что этот день будет очень важным, — Мерлин надавил большими пальцами на напряженные мышцы, и Артур едва слышно застонал от удовольствия.

— Ты веришь в провидцев?

— Ну да, — судя по тону Мерлина, он стеснялся своих взглядов. — А это плохо?

— Нет. Но сейчас так мало людей верят в волшебство, в особую силу, которой несколько веков назад увлекались фантасты. Сейчас один бог — это технический прогресс. Ведь благодаря ему мы когда-нибудь сможем покорить Вселенную.

— Это глупо — покорять Вселенную.

— Отчего же? Раньше завоевывали города и страны, теперь перешли на планеты. Быть властелином мира — это управлять всем разумным населением известной тебе части Вселенной. 

— Не понимаю, зачем это. Политика всегда казалось мне очень сложным делом, от которого чаще болит голова, чем появляется осознание власти над чем-то. Да и тяжело это — быть ответственным за такое количество людей.

— Скажи это моему отцу, пожалуйста, — Артур улыбнулся и искоса взглянул на Мерлина. Массаж расслаблял и приносил ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. У Мерлина оказались золотые руки, дарящие покой и удивительное чувство легкости где-то внутри.

— А ты ведь не такой, как он. Я слышал, что ты сбежал из дома много лет назад.

— Десять. На мне была только пижама, но я твердо вознамерился никогда не возвращаться. Отец распланировал мою жизнь, не считаясь с моими желаниями и склонностями. Я должен был стать политиком, как и он. Мне было уготовано место в Академии, затем должность в Звездном флоте, легкая карьера, взлет наверх. Я бы принял дела у отца, когда придет время. Красиво звучит, только мне все это оказалось не нужно. 

— Мне говорили раньше, что нельзя разочаровывать родителей, — Мерлин тихо рассмеялся. — Но ведь это твоя жизнь, а не его. Я бы поступил так же, если бы решился.

— У тебя тоже были проблемы с отцом?

— О нет! Нет. Он понимал меня, как никто, поддерживал. Я просто восхищаюсь твоей силой духа, не каждый бы решился пойти против воли родителя и просто настолько влиятельного человека.

— Некоторые сочли бы его вмешательство благом.

— Только какие-нибудь идиоты.

Артур рассмеялся, и Мерлин присоединился к нему. Огромное солнце переместилось и теперь освещало лицо Мерлина, от чего его глаза казались золотыми. Удивительное зрелище. Артур прикрыл глаза, продолжая видеть теплое сияние. Все тревоги, усталость уходили прочь, повинуясь мягким ладоням на его плечах…

— Артур, — позвал Мерлин. Теперь в его голосе не было обеспокоенности, иначе бы это походило на плохое дежавю.

— Что такое? — Артур открыл глаза и огляделся. Кажется, он уснул на посту, чего с ним не случалось никогда.

— Пришло время поработать, — Мерлин улыбнулся. Он сидел в кресле первого помощника и сосредоточенно пялился на приборы, будто понимал в них хоть что-то.

Артур встрепенулся и огляделся. По всей видимости, он проспал около полутора часов, но чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и отлично выспавшимся, будто провалялся в удобной постели часов двенадцать. Несомненно, это действие волшебного массажа Мерлина. После такого можно действительно поверить в чудеса.

— Я не должен был спать, — Артур надел перчатки-манипуляторы. 

— Ты выглядел уставшим, а я не дал тебе отдохнуть. Не волнуйся, я следил за показаниями приборов и в случае чего обязательно бы разбудил тебя. 

— Чтобы я полюбовался на эффектный конец своего корабля? — Артур фыркнул, размял пальцы и присмотрел подходящие куски мусора, пролетающие мимо. — Ты бы вряд ли заметил проблему в зародыше — только когда система оповестила бы об опасности. А в поясе астероидов это могло оказаться слишком поздно.

— Ты подозрительно плохо обо мне думаешь, — Мерлин насупился, но Артур уже приступил к работе и перестал обращать на него внимание. 

На этот раз получалось гораздо лучше. Многие куски словно сами прыгали в руки, подставляясь под манипуляторы; получилось ни разу не задеть обшивку корабля, когда «лапы» заталкивали мусор в отсеки, и добраться до самых «лакомых кусочков». Краем уха Артур слышал тихий шепот Мерлина, но не мог отвлечься, чтобы разобрать слова. Тот словно бы переживал за результат, хотя не исключено, что просто читал книгу, чтобы развлечь себя во время скучной сборки мусора.

Артур снял манипуляторы, сравнил время с предыдущей операцией Ланса и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Он управился на полчаса быстрее первого помощника — есть чем гордиться. Теперь Ланс должен сменить Артура через четыре часа. В обычном полете можно было бы оставить корабль на автопилоте, но в поясе космического мусора этого делать нельзя. Существовал риск столкнуться с обломком покрупнее и самим стать лишь безмолвным куском металла на орбите планеты. Артур пару раз видел погибшие космические корабли — величественное, удручающее зрелище. На них стояли метки, означающие, что специальная служба успела осмотреть все внутри и спасти экипаж либо доставить останки погибших домой. На случай если доведется встретить корабль без меток, — мертвый, затерянный в космосе и по официальным данным пропавший без вести — существовал специальный протокол.

— Иди сюда, — Артур положил перчатки на стол и встал с кресла. — И я докажу, что ты не справишься с этой работой.

Мерлин не стал возражать и слишком быстро сорвался с места. Артур надел на его руки перчатки, подождал, пока они примут нужную форму, обхватив тонкие кисти Мерлина, и активировал управление. Мерлин едва слышно пискнул, дернул рукой… и манипулятор сбоку корабля едва не столкнулся с небольшим астероидом.

— Тише! — Артур перехватил руку Мерлина и крепко сжал, заставляя манипулятор замереть. — Ты угробишь мой корабль.

— Прости, — на этот раз Мерлин постарался действовать плавно, и второй манипулятор послушно распрямился и замер около давешнего астероида. — Теперь я просто должен схватить его? Как рукой?

— Примерно. На первый взгляд это легко, но ты попробуй.

Мерлин расправил металлические «пальцы» и попытался схватить камень, но лишь задел его, и тот отплыл в сторону. Вторая попытка заставила астероид крутиться, а третья отколола от него небольшой кусок. Мерлин вздохнул и умоляюще взглянул на Артура.

— Сложнее, чем кажется, — тот улыбнулся и просунул руку в перчатку, которая тут же впустила его, словно узнала, хоть до этого плотно обхватывала запястье Мерлина. — Нужно просто сосредоточиться и не делать резких движений, затем примериться, почувствовать, где именно находится камень. Пусть манипулятор станет твоей частью, твоей рукой, а мониторы — твоими глазами. Просто потянись и…

Манипулятор легко схватил каменную глыбу, словно взял кружку со стола. Мерлин охнул и снова попытался дернуться, но Артур не дал. Он метким броском отправил глыбу в полет подальше от корабля и уже наметил следующую цель. 

— Вот так, — сказал он. — А теперь попробуй сам поймать вон тот старый топливный резервуар.

Мерлин послушно взялся за дело… и с третьего раза у него почти получилось; бак выскользнул в последний момент, словно разумное существо, удирающее от преследователя.

— Очень неплохо, — прокомментировал Артур. Он стоял за спинкой кресла, низко склонившись над столом. Его дыхание шевелило волосы на виске Мерлина. Артур чувствовал запах травяного шампуня, ощущал знакомое тепло, видел охватившее Мерлина напряжение… и медленно сходил с ума. Казалось, именно этого ему не хватало всю жизнь — близости парнишки, которого он даже толком не знал, скрывающего от него большой секрет и одним взглядом рушащего все его устои и принципы.

Артур шумно выдохнул, и Мерлин вздрогнул, почувствовав его губы на своем ухе.

— Ты сам виноват, — шепнул ему Артур и вытащил руку из перчатки, затем стянул их с Мерлина и осторожно положил на стол.

— В чем? — Мерлин подался назад и прижался головой к груди Артура; спинка кресла мешала сделать ему большее.

— В том, что я схожу с ума и постоянно нарушаю свое слово.

— Подожди, — Мерлин чуть отстранился. — У тебя что… у тебя есть кто-то, кому ты обещал хранить верность, и…

Артур рывком выдернул его из кресла и посадил на стол рядом с собой. В опасной близости находился пульт управления, и нужно постараться быть осторожными…

— Нет у меня никого. Я нарушаю правила, установленные на этом корабле. 

— Уф, ты можешь оштрафовать нас обоих за ненадлежащее поведение и заставить драить наши же каюты; учитывая бардак в них, это будет очень полезное трудовое наказание.

— Само собой.

Артур встал между разведенных ног Мерлина, положил руки на его бедра, обежал взглядом растрепанные волосы, темные от желания глаза, губы, влажные от постоянного облизывания… и поцеловал. Боже, как долго он терпел! Находясь так близко к Мерлину, он отказывал себе в нем, убеждая себя, что это неправильно, что на «Авалоне» нет места подобным отношениям и главным примером для всех должен быть капитан. Но все доводы пусть теперь летят подальше: то, что случилось на собеседовании, то, что происходит сейчас, и есть самое правильное в его жизни. Казалось, решиться на это не легче, чем на побег из дома, но, по сути, для Артура и выбора-то не существовало. Мерлин был постоянно рядом, улыбался, смотрел на него, когда думал, что никто не видит, не мог уснуть в одиночку. Случись бессонница у того же Гвейна или Ланса, Артур посоветовал бы им попить травки и на какой-нибудь планете отправил бы к врачу.

Мерлин слегка отстранился, тяжело дыша, счастливо улыбнулся и медленно облизал губы — знал, паршивец, от чего у Артура снова снесет крышу. Мерлин смеялся в поцелуи, подавался навстречу; Артур с восторгом чувствовал в своих руках его гибкое стройное тело, задирал рубашку и гладил разгоряченную кожу. Ее мягкость он помнил еще с предыдущего раза, словно все ощущения отпечатались на ладонях или же он ласкал Мерлина не один, а сотни, тысячи раз! Артур снял с него рубашку, с трудом справился с молнией на штанах и стащил их вниз. Мерлин нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, стягивая штанины, и неуклюже отшвырнул их в сторону, а затем избавился от белья. После чего потянулся к Артуру и, недовольно промычав что-то о неумении раздеваться самостоятельно, ловко лишил его одежды. 

— Ты же делаешь это не потому, что не можешь отказать своему капитану? — Артур замер, ожидая ответа. О себе он знал, что хочет Мерлина больше всего на свете, но тот мог не разделять его чувств. Хотя все последние события кричали об обратном, Артур должен быть уверен…

— Ты идиот, — Мерлин запустил руки ему в волосы и погладил затылок. — Я не могу без тебя… правда. И все это время сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на тебя, не утащить к себе в каюту и делать там с тобой… всякое.

— Всякое? — Артур расхохотался и пощекотал ребра Мерлина, от чего тот заерзал, пытаясь отстраниться. — Хочешь мастер-класс по «всякому»? 

Мерлин закатил глаза и обозвал Артура самодовольным болваном, а тот решил простить такое фамильярное обращение. Сейчас не время для пререканий, но потом он все припомнит Мерлину, обязательно! Что там тот предлагал? Точно, заставит его убирать в их каютах, а пока…

Артур вновь накрыл его губы своими, наслаждаясь их мягкостью и сладостью, затем переместился к шее, обвел языком торчащие ключицы, добрался до сосков, мгновенно затвердевших у него во рту… Мерлин застонал и инстинктивно двинул бедрами, показывая, где на самом деле хочет ощущать рот Артура. В прошлый раз у них все случилось слишком быстро. В коридоре около каюты Артура, до которой они так и не смогли добраться. Тогда Артур мог довольствоваться только спиной Мерлина, его затылком, запахом его волос. Теперь же он получил полный доступ и уж точно сделает все как следует. Медленно, дразня и сводя с ума легкими прикосновениями, изучая каждый сантиметр желанного тела, находя чувствительные местечки и запоминая их на будущее. Мерлин будет умолять его о большем, хныкать, находясь в его власти…

[ ](http://www.thephade.com/images/u9earkizj1epse5ouy.jpg)

— Я хочу тебя всего, полностью, — прошептал Артур, поглаживая его член. Для этого им нужно добраться до кают, но сделать это сейчас будет сложнее, чем пересечь всю Вселенную. Придется довольствоваться малым и…

— Посмотри у меня в кармане, — выдохнул Мерлин. Он полулежал на столе, опираясь на локти и стоя длинными ногами на полу, и уже не морщился от холода, как в первые мгновения. 

Артур послушно обыскал его брюки и выудил маленький пакетик.

— Существуют пробники смазки? — он недоверчиво изучил упаковку.

— Мой дядя — фармацевт. Я стащил у него несколько, когда ты взял меня на работу. Чувствовал, что понадобятся, и постоянно носил с собой в кармане. Однажды пакетик порвался, и у меня все штаны оказались перепачканы. Ты знал, что у нее бывает банановый вкус?..

Артур расхохотался, глядя на смутившегося Мерлина. Пробник смазки с банановым вкусом — очень в его духе. 

— Передай большое спасибо своему дяде, его пробник — великое изобретение фармацевтики.

— Это не их изобретение…

Артур не стал слушать лепет Мерлина и зубами надорвал пакетик. Мерлин тут же заткнулся и уставился на него во все глаза. Запах у любриканта действительно оказался банановый… Артур сжал член Мерлина, провел рукой вверх и вниз, а затем коснулся между ягодиц. Сначала просто провел пальцем, затем помассировал, слегка надавил и убрал руку. Но только для того, чтобы выдавить немного смазки на анус Мерлина и, пока тот не опомнился, проникнуть в него одним пальцем.

— Ох, — Мерлин напрягся в первое мгновение, затем попытался расслабиться. Артур погладил его по бедру, наклонился и глубоко поцеловал, вновь обхватив член. И Мерлин уже сам насадился на палец. Так-то лучше, можно добавить второй, затем третий… 

Трахать Мерлина только пальцами оказалось восхитительным занятием. Артур наблюдал, как тот морщится, чувствуя дискомфорт, затем судорожно хватает ртом воздух, если задеть простату, дышит часто-часто, когда движения начинают доставлять безоговорочное удовольствие. Мерлин, такой скользкий, узкий, горячий внутри, плотно обхватывал пальцы, сжимал их в себе, а затем расслаблялся и подавался навстречу, желая большего. Вскоре ему стало недостаточно руки, и он распахнул глаза, умоляя взять его, раздвинул ноги как можно шире и посмотрел уже с вызовом. Артур сильнее толкнулся в него, несколько раз развел пальцы и решил, что Мерлин вполне готов. У него самого уже ноги подкашивались от желания. Еще немного, и с самообладанием придется распрощаться.

— Даже в самых смелых своих мечтах я не думал, что буду заниматься сексом на пульте управления своего корабля, — Артур осторожно вошел в Мерлина и замер, прикрыв глаза и стараясь не утонуть в ощущениях. Мерлин был восхитительным, идеальным! И ему нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть.

— Ты любишь это место, — Мерлин поерзал, призывая двигаться. — Я чувствую, словно здесь все пропитано тобой. И это… просто потрясающе!

Мерлин любовно погладил стол и послал полный страсти взгляд приборной доске.

— Эй, ты трахаешься со мной или с моим кораблем? — возмутился Артур, толкаясь сильнее, затем еще раз и еще, находя подходящий темп. Мерлин распластался под ним, обхватив ногами за талию, и смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами; зрачки расширились во всю радужку и затягивали с мощью водоворота. Один этот взгляд обещал подарить все сокровища мира. В нем словно бы таилась Вселенная — такая же бесконечная глубина с россыпью ярких звезд, отражающихся в глазах Мерлина, как от шкуры звездного дракона…

Когда пришел Ланс, Артур коротко кивнул ему и постарался как можно быстрее удрать с капитанского мостика. Боялся, что растрепанный, бесконечно счастливый вид может выдать его с головой. Мерлина он еще раньше отправил в каюту — принимать душ, а затем постараться заснуть. И нисколько не удивился, обнаружив его в собственной кровати. Мерлин просматривал какую-то книгу, быстро листая электронные страницы. Приглядевшись, Артур с изумлением узнал бухгалтерскую книгу «Авалона». 

— Здесь сказано, сколько должно быть роботов-уборщиков на корабле, их основные характеристики и серийные номера, — пояснил Мерлин. — Так мы сможем выяснить перепрограммировали ли твоего робота или подослали своего. 

— Поспим, а затем займемся проверкой, — Артур забрал у него книгу и нырнул под одеяло. — А пока нам следует отдохнуть. Тебе в первую очередь.

— А если он снова проберется в каюту?

— Не сможет. Я подпер дверь стулом.

Мерлин удивленно взглянул в сторону выхода, тихо рассмеялся и прижался к Артуру, обнимая его за шею. 

— Теперь ты не будешь тормозить и делать вид, что я тебе безразличен?

— Буду, — строго ответил Артур, и Мерлин ощутимо напрягся в его руках. — Я не хочу, чтобы о нас узнала вся команда. Поэтому при них мы будем вести себя как раньше, ну а потом…

— А потом наступит время для… всякого, — Мерлин погладил его по груди. — Я бы сказал тебе сейчас, что чувствую, но, кажется, это слишком рано.

— Спи, — Артур поцеловал его в висок. — У нас впереди сложный день.

Он бы и сам признался Мерлину во всем. Его уже не пугало собственное чувство, которое казалось слишком большим, просто огромным для двух недель знакомства. Такое крепнет месяцами, годами, закаляется временем, оно имеет историю и множество испытаний позади. Артур словно бы любил Мерлина всегда, просто позабыл об этом, но их встреча разбудила спящее чувство. Так не бывает, но почему-то происходит. И раз Артур все-таки понял это, то теперь сделает все, чтобы не упустить и не потерять.

Он уснул и не слышал, как кто-то попытался проникнуть в каюту, но стул, плотно подпирающий дверь, успешно сыграл свою роль. Затем открылась дверь каюты Мерлина, и неизвестный с тихим жужжанием вошел туда, но, не обнаружив никого, просветил синим лучом раскиданные по полу вещи и вернулся в коридор. Его очередной доклад оказался малоинформативным, но кое-что все же заинтересовало его хозяина. Тот распорядился продолжать слежку и стер из памяти робота все, касающееся шпионской деятельности. Записи легко обнаружить, тогда как изменения, внесенные в программу робота-уборщика, найти просто невозможно. Если, конечно, не верить в сказки…


	4. Chapter 4

— Вы решили провести парад роботов? — осведомился Гвейн, вынырнув из машинного отделения через люк на капитанском мостике. — Или это они обрели разум и устроили забастовку?

— Один из них — шпион, — коротко пояснил Артур.

— Эй, мы же проверяли всех еще на ХХХ и ничего не обнаружили.

— Но несколько часов назад какой-то из этих роботов сканировал меня синим лучом. Мерлин предположил, что так он стирал на мне одежду, но я слабо в это верю. К тому же он каким-то образом проник в мою каюту, что, по сути, невозможно. Если только кто-нибудь из вас не перепрограммировал робота, то у меня одно объяснение: кто-то из них шпион, — Артур строго оглядел свою команду. В Мерлине он был уверен, Ланс на такое способен не был, Перси слишком дорожил своей работой, а вот Гвейн…

— Если бы я перепрограммировал робота, то он делал бы что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем сканирование тебя лучом, — заверил тот.

— Значит, нам нужно постараться найти шпиона. В первую очередь сверим серийные номера и сравним настройки с заводскими и с теми изменениями, что зафиксированы в журнале.

Всего на «Авалоне» было четыре робота-уборщика. Они отлично справлялись с уборкой всей площади корабля, включая каюты трех членов экипажа. Только Артур и Мерлин не пускали их к себе. Грязные вещи они выставляли за дверь и оттуда же забирали чистые, а на пыль просто старались не обращать внимания, благо, на «Авалоне» ее почти не было.

Проверка не дала результатов; каждый из роботов соответствовал именно тем настройкам, что были внесены в журнал, их серийные номера совпадали, никаких новых функций при тестировании не обнаружилось.

— Если бы я не был так уверен, то решил бы, что у меня паранойя, — пробормотал Артур.

— Здесь что-то посерьезнее, чем простое изменение настроек, — Гвейн недоверчиво оглядел четырех роботов. — Я знаю только одного человека, который отлично разбирается в программировании.

— Не уговаривай! — Артур для убедительности замахал руками. Он тоже знал этого человека, очень хорошо знал, ведь Гвейн говорил о его сестре. Моргана была гениальным программистом и сущей ведьмой по совместительству. Обращаться к ней за помощью — словно совать голову в пасть льва. Помочь — поможет, но потом тысячу раз заставит пожалеть о том, что вообще догадался что-то попросить у нее.

— Если у тебя есть другие знакомые программ…

— Нету, — раздраженно перебил Гвейна Артуру. — А у вас, ребята? Ланс? Перси? Мерлин?

Те лишь отрицательно покачали головами. 

— Хорошо. Приземляемся на ближайшей планете и шлем весточку Моргане. А сейчас запрем всех роботов в кладовой. Придется нам пока обходиться без них.

Оставалось еще две фазы забора мусора, и можно будет покинуть систему «Копье». Ближайшая населенная планета с нужным уровнем развития находилась в двух днях пути. Там можно будет сделать копии программ всех роботов и отослать их Моргане для работы. Артур успел связаться с ней и кратко объяснить суть проблемы. Конечно, сначала он выспросил у Морганы, не она ли причастна к странному поведению робота, и только убедившись, что сестра ни при чем, приступил к рассказу. Моргана пообещала все сделать, в очередной раз напомнила Артуру, что отец по нему скучает, хоть и не показывает этого, и что он будет рад лично увидеть блудного сына, а не наблюдать за точкой его корабля на мониторах космической станции на Земле.

Артур взял на себя забор мусора, но теперь это занятие не доставляло ему былого удовольствия. Он все же надеялся, что странное поведение робота — это глупая шутка Гвейна или Морганы, но происходящее было намного серьезнее. Записи с камер, установленных в коридорах корабля, показали, что робот действительно проникал к Артуру, а затем — к Мерлину, и передавал кому-то сообщение. Сигнал отследить не удалось, расшифровать — тоже. Артур удовлетворенно отметил, что подпереть дверь стулом этой ночью оказалось чертовски хорошей идеей — робот не смог снова пробраться в его каюту.

Когда «Авалон» покинул систему «Копье», его технические отсеки были полны первоклассного космического мусора. Часть можно будет сбыть на планете Фрея, куда теперь лежал их путь, но лучшее Артур оставит до возвращения на Землю. Там и заплатят щедро, и вроде как это будет патриотический жест. Тот же Вэл Ант торговал со всеми расами, не глядя друг это или враг, Артур же предпочитал трудиться в основном на родную планету. Его воспитали в любви к дому, и он не мог переступить через себя.

В обычном полете по заданному курсу, когда не грозит опасность столкнуться с астероидом, можно было доверить управление кораблем автоматике. Артур объявил отбой через четыре часа после вылета из системы «Копье». Члены команды разошлись по своим каютам. Артур принял душ, съел нехитрый ужин, уже доставленный к нему на стол, и растянулся на кровати, глядя в потолок. Сон не шел. 

Раздался стук в дверь. Уже зная, кого увидит на пороге, Артур убрал стул, который снова служил запором от незваных гостей, и посторонился, впуская Мерлина в каюту.

— Я ждал тебя на десять минут раньше, — Артур сел в кресло, тогда как Мерлин вольготно расположился на кровати.

— Я рад, что оказался не так предсказуем. 

— Для меня ты открытая книга.

Мерлин насупился, внимательно глядя на Артура, но быстро отвел глаза. Он вообще был непривычно серьезен и в волнении мял край одеяла, которым успел укрыться до подбородка. Показывал, что никуда из капитанской каюты не уйдет, и неосознанно выдавал свое внутреннее состояние: напряжение и мучительное ожидание чего-то. Очень интересно…

— У тебя есть враги? — после продолжительной паузы, которую, кажется, даже не заметил, спросил Мерлин.

— Больше, чем мне бы хотелось, — честно ответил Артур. — Есть конкуренты, как Вэл Ант, есть недоброжелатели, которые хотят через меня добраться до моего отца. Тебе составить список?

— Было бы неплохо… — Мерлин вздохнул. — Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

— Все будет в порядке, — Артур ободряюще улыбнулся.

И в этот момент раздалось тихое жужжание. Оно неотвратимо приближалось, затем кто-то попытался открыть дверь в каюту, но стул снова спас положение. Артур сделал Мерлину знак сидеть тихо, а сам подкрался к выходу и приложил ухо к двери.

— Это робот! — одними губами сказал он. — Как он сумел выбраться?

Мерлин нахмурился, явно ничего не понимая, и на всякий случай пожал плечами. Артур раздраженно закатил глаза и снова прислушался. Из коридора больше не доносилось ни звука. Робот то ли затаился рядом с дверью, то ли успел уйти. Но что-то подсказывало Артуру: шпион еще около его каюты. В следующее мгновение раздались мелодичные звуки, что-то зашипело, пикнуло несколько раз и немного хрипловатый голос произнес:

— Мне нужно поговорить с Артуром Пенном, капитаном корабля «Авалон».

Артур медленно повернулся к Мерлину. Тот сидел на кровати, испуганно вытаращив глаза и вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в одеяло. 

— Не отвечай! — хрипло выдавил Мерлин.

— Я настроен поговорить, — возразил Артур. — Опасность грозит мне, моему кораблю и моей команде — это веский повод, чтобы узнать, чего хочет от нас робот.

— Вот именно — опасность! — Мерлин вскочил на ноги, но споткнулся и рухнул на пол. Затем сел и раздраженно потер ушибленный локоть.

— Человек может убиться и на ровном месте, — усмехнулся Артур. — К тому же у робота-уборщика было множество возможностей прикончить меня, если бы он действительно хотел этого. Так что я не собираюсь дрожать от страха перед неразумной грудой металла.

— Никто и не просит тебя… это же не робот… хозяин… — Мерлин попытался подняться, чтобы остановить Артура, но тот не стал его ждать.

— Я слушаю тебя! — громко сказал он.

— Было бы вежливее, если бы ты вышел из каюты. Разговаривать с дверью — сомнительное удовольствие, — ответил робот.

Артур нервно хохотнул и, не обращая внимание на делающего странные пасы руками Мерлина, попытался убрать стул. Тот отодвинулся на пару дюймов, а затем, повинуясь неведомой силе, встал на прежнее место. Артур снова дернул его, но безрезультатно. Тогда он примерился и со всего размаху выбил стул ногой… и едва не взвыл от боли, потому что проклятый предмет мебели остался стоять у двери, как влитой, а ногу Артура прошили тысячи мелких игл. Мерлин за спиной ахнул, подскочил к нему и с виноватым видом принялся осматривать ногу.

— Ничего страшного, — Артур попытался увернуться от его заботы, задел многострадальный стул… и тот легко упал на бок, разблокировав дверь. Мерлин вздрогнул.

— Что это было? — прошипел Артур, глядя на него. Но тот пожал плечами, пряча глаза и приняв самый невинный вид.

— Заклинило, наверное. Знаешь, бывает, что, когда корабль набирает определенную скорость и проходит особую точку в пространстве, все предметы мебели в нем начинают весить в сотни раз больше чем им положено, ну и…

Артур не стал его дослушивать и вышел в коридор. С Мерлином, со всеми странностями, что его окружают, Артур разберется позже, а пока у него есть более приоритетная задача. Кто-то желает поговорить с ним, непостижимым образом используя робота-уборщика в качестве передатчика. Это, должно быть, очень интересный и опасный человек, и лучше бы он шпионил за «Авалоном» с дружественными намерениями.

Робот ждал около двери. Его немного печальное выражение механического «лица» (совсем непохожего на человеческое) было таким же, как у сотен тысяч его собратьев, выпущенных с конвейера на Земле. Этот робот меньше всего годился на роль шпиона, но из его динамиков доносился глухой хрипловатый голос, который Артур слышал ранее.

— У меня есть все основания полагать, что ты сможешь спасти мой род, — сказал робот.

Артур, не ожидавший таких откровенных признаний, откашлялся и поинтересовался:

— Каким образом? И — я не привык задавать этот вопрос — почему именно я?

— О, это очень долгая история, уходящая корнями в средневековье, тебе будет неинтересно, — возразил робот. В его голосе слышались капризные нотки, которые, если подумать, могли оказаться признаком крайнего волнения.

— Почему же…

— Потому что я не собираюсь забивать твою голову лишними фактами. Может быть, потом тебе расскажет Мерлин, если вспомнит, конечно. О, и не спрашивай меня о твоем новом штурмане — о нем я тоже ничего не скажу. Не потому, что я не знаю, просто всему свое время. А пока я прошу твоей помощи. Скажем так, официально.

Неведомый хозяин робота оказался не в меру болтливым, словно лет сто ни с кем не общался, и говорил загадками, явно получая от непонимания и раздражения Артура большое удовольствие. Мерлин, конечно же, не смог усидеть в каюте и теперь стоял рядом с Артуром, недоверчиво рассматривая робота. Тот же совершенно не обращал на него внимания.

— И чем я могу помочь? — спросил Артур. Он пока не собирался ни соглашаться, ни отказываться. Первое, чему он научился у отца, — это принимать только взвешенные и обдуманные решения.

— Вы держите путь на планету Фрея. Отлично, можете там задержаться на пару дней, но после летите к звездной системе Гарра. Там встречу вас я.

— Но кто ты такой? — спросил Мерлин.

Робот подчеркнуто проигнорировал его вопрос. Точнее, из динамиков раздался какой-то хрип, скрежет, будто на время ответа прервалась связь, а после снова послышался знакомый голос:

— Я вам друг, жаль, что не могу это доказать, но очень надеюсь, что вы мне поверите.

— Обычно я требую гарантий, — возразил Артур. На всякий случай он выступил на полшага вперед, полностью загораживая собой Мерлина.

— Вы до сих пор живы — чем не гарантии? — предложил робот.

— Больше похоже на угрозу. 

— Не в моих интересах причинять вам вред.

— Только попробуй, и я… — возмутился Мерлин, сверкая глазами в сторону шпиона.

И робот вдруг зашипел, замигал лампочками, прокрутился на месте и замер безмолвной грудой железа и пластика. 

— Мне кажется, наш собеседник отключился, — через несколько минут напряженного молчания сказал Мерлин.

— Или просто делает вид, а сам наблюдает и слушает, — Артур коснулся передатчика у себя на груди и вызвал Перси и Гвейна. — Снова запрем его и приставим круглосуточную охрану. Если сбежит опять, хотя бы будем знать и подготовимся к новой встрече.

Робот немного откатился назад.

— Это невежливо! — обиженным тоном заявил он.

— А просвечивать Артура синим лучом во сне — это вежливо? — вспылил Мерлин.

— Нужно было убедиться, что он именно тот, кто мне нужен. 

Мерлин вышел из-за спины Артура — тот и заметить не успел — и подошел к роботу вплотную. Обычно улыбчивый и милый, Мерлин зримо излучал опасность: было в его глазах что-то такое, что заставило Артура внутренне поежиться, а робота — отключиться на этот раз по-настоящему. Золотое сияние, отразившееся от корпуса уборщика, Артур заметил лишь мельком, но успел запомнить: он уже видел его не так давно, и тогда это тоже было связано с опасностью и Мерлином…

В следующее мгновение Мерлин вновь стал самим собой, отступил на шаг и чуть смущенно улыбнулся. Объяснять он ничего не стал; правду о себе по-прежнему умалчивал, а врать Артуру, видимо, не захотел. Но даже несмотря на это: на тайны, загадки и двуличность — Артур доверял Мерлину. Верил ему так, как ни одному другому человеку в своей жизни. С этим нужно было что-то делать, да только инстинкты кричали: это самое правильное, что когда-либо происходило с ним.

— Ты знаешь, — протянул Мерлин и несильно пнул робота, — нам теперь придется самим тащить его в чулан — включить его уже не получится.

— Не придется, — усмехнулся Артур. Он схватил Мерлина за руку и завел его в свою каюту, затем взял стул, вышел в коридор, закрыл дверь и ловко подпер ее со своей стороны. Проблемы Артур предпочитал решать постепенно, поэтому сначала он разберется с роботом, а потом допросит Мерлина.

Из-за угла вывернули Гвейн и Перси. Вид у обоих был встревоженный, а когда они заметили робота и подпертую стулом дверь, то и вовсе картинно распахнули рты.

— Как он сумел выбраться? — воскликнул Гвейн и грязно выругался. 

Перси больше заинтересовал стул у двери. Он протянул руку, чтобы отодвинуть его, но Артур преградил ему путь.

— Не стоит, — просто сказал он. — Пока не могу объяснить, но так нужно.

— Ты бы попросил у Мерлина таблетку-другую. А то слишком уж странно ведешь себя в последнее время, — Гвейн обошел робота кругом, попытался включить его, покопался в панели управления и озадаченно почесал затылок. — И этому уборщику тоже не помешало бы подлечиться. Что с ним?

Артур коротко пересказал разговор с неведомым хозяином робота и откровенно признался, что хочет принять предложение и попытаться помочь. В глубине души он осознавал, что всегда ждал именно этого — настоящего приключения, которое могло бы изменить чью-то жизнь к лучшему. И если он может спасти целый род, то почему бы не попробовать? Кто-то нуждается в нем, кто-то выбрал его для благой цели (Артур надеялся, что благой). Конечно, действовать нужно осторожно, но при необходимости придется пойти на риск — без этого никак. И, если откажется, он будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Перси и Гвейн покатили безжизненного робота обратно в чулан, Артур же поспешил на капитанский мостик, надеясь застать там Ланса. Его тоже нужно было ввести в курс дела, а потом обсудить все вчетвером. Мерлина выпускать пока не следовало: его странные отношения с хозяином робота навели Артура на мысль, что эти двое прекрасно знают друг друга. Может, Мерлин и не работает на него, но все равно темнит и не говорит всей правды.

— А если выкинуть уборщика в космос? — предложил Гвейн, когда все собрались на капитанском мостике. — Избавимся сразу от нескольких проблем.

— Никто не знает, сколько здесь еще шпионов, — возразил Ланс. — Может быть, все роботы-уборщики, может, еще и техники, и вообще кто-нибудь из нас.

— У тебя паранойя, — скривился Гвейн.

— Кстати, а где Мерлин? — спросил Перси, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Он… отдыхает, — Артур прочистил горло. — Все равно ничего путного не посоветует.

— Ты уверен, что доверяешь ему? — Ланс нахмурился и серьезно посмотрел на Артура.

— Да, — твердо ответил тот. — Я бы доверил Мерлину свою жизнь.

В этот момент из дальнего угла послышался какой-то шорох, больше похожий на судорожный вздох. Артур в два прыжка оказался там, внимательно оглядел пустое пространство, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. Он вытянул руку и на пробу помахал ей перед собой, ничего не нащупал и почувствовал себя идиотом. 

— Эти свистит система вентиляции, — пояснил Гвейн. — Я прочищал ее, когда поступил вызов, и несколько клапанов так и остались открыты.

Артур отошел от угла. Он готов был поклясться, что вздох был вполне человеческий, да и запах (он не мог ошибиться): смесь тонкого аромата ромашкового мыла, шоколада и — почти не различимый — пота. Так пахло от Мерлина, когда Артур отводил его в свою каюту. Ромашковое мыло на корабле использовал только Мерлин, это был подарок какого-то родственника. Шоколада он наелся в каюте перед выходом; утверждал, что он здорово помогает собраться с мыслями. Ну а запах пота Мерлина Артур не спутает ни с чьим другим: его он запомнил еще в злополучный день собеседования, когда водил языком по солоноватой коже.

— Я хочу отправиться в систему Гарра, — Артур оглядел свою команду. — Вы можете отказаться лететь со мной и остаться на Фрее — это ваш выбор, который я приму без возражений. Мое мнение о вас нисколько не изменится, и я заберу вас на обратном пути, если, конечно, вернусь. С ответом можете повременить несколько дней, пока…

— Я с тобой, — перебил его Ланс. — Оставлять своего капитана — последнее дело, да и не хочу отказываться от приключений.

— Точно! — поддержал его Гвейн. — Один ты наверняка пропадешь, а с нами есть шанс обмануть хозяина робота и выжить назло всем.

— Я неплохо умею драться, если потребуется, — сказал Перси. — Здесь и думать не нужно, я со своим капитаном.

Артур смотрел на каждого из них и невольно расплывался в улыбке. Одно дело считать людей своими друзьями, а другое — знать, что ради тебя они сунут голову в пасть дракону. У иных и одного такого человека за всю жизнь не набирается, у Артура их было трое… вернее четверо. Последнему только по счастливой случайности древний ящер не откусил пустую голову.

— Значит, летим впятером, — заключил Артур.

— Впятером? — переспросил Ланс. — Кто еще?

— Мерлин.

— А его кто-нибудь спросил?

Артур неопределенно пожал плечами. Мерлина и спрашивать не нужно, ответ и так известен. Артур знал, что и при большом желании он вряд ли избавится от мальчишки. Даже если привяжет к дереву на Фрее, Мерлин все равно освободится, проникнет на корабль и будет весь полет воровать еду и спать у Артура под дверью, словно действительно пытаясь защитить… А когда его обязательно поймают, то придумает ворох небылиц про то, как внезапно пошел кислотный дождь и растворил веревки, а на корабле команда с ним почему-то разминулась в коридорах… 

Из дальнего угла снова раздал вздох. Артур бросил туда быстрый взгляд и, подобравшись, молнией выскочил в коридор, оставив команду обсуждать предстоящее приключение. На одном из поворотов словно бы повеяло сквозняком и что-то несильно толкнуло его в бок. Артур ускорил шаг, затем перешел на бег, петляя коридорами, и, добравшись до своей каюты, успел заметить, как стул, проехав добрых три фута, сам встал около двери, словно никогда не покидал этого места. Невероятно! Артур усилием воли сдержался, чтобы не протереть глаза, убрал стул и открыл дверь в каюту. Мерлин, красный, с бисеринками пота на лбу, сидел на кровати и пытался успокоить дыхание. 

Артур пересек каюту, лениво налил себе стакан воды, выпил, ополоснул, наполнил еще раз и протянул Мерлину. Тот выхлебал его залпом и благодарно улыбнулся. Артур убрал стакан, подхватил стул и поставил его напротив кровати, затем сел, касаясь коленками ног Мерлина.

— Кто ты? — выдержав длинную паузу, во время которой не отрывал взгляда от лица Мерлина, спросил Артур. Внутри у него все замерло, готовясь либо расслабиться, доверившись, либо оборваться, обманувшись. — Какова истинная причина, по которой ты здесь?

— Я… не знаю, — Мерлин отвел взгляд и уставился на свои руки. — Я здесь, потому что мне нужна была работа, главным образом…

— А еще?

— А еще потому, что об этом попросил мой дядя. Он немного странный, учил меня с самого детства разным… вещам. А потом сказал, что я непременно должен устроиться на работу на корабль «Авалон». Я сначала не хотел, мне нравилось работать в штабе, пока меня не выгнали оттуда, конечно… так что потом просто не осталось выбора. Я даже решил, что пройду собеседование; провалюсь, конечно, но зато моя совесть перед дядей будет чиста. Но потом… когда увидел тебя, то… я почувствовал, что должен быть рядом с тобой любой ценой. Знаешь, меня как будто током ударило, ну и что произошло дальше, ты помнишь.

— Почувствовал?

— А ты разве нет? — Мерлин вскинул голову и посмотрел Артуру в глаза. Крыть было нечем, как и искать инициатора в их самом первом разе на собеседовании. Его просто не было, они набросились друг на друга, словно изголодавшиеся по сексу подростки.

— Допустим… — Артур замялся, не желая признавать правоту Мерлина вслух. — Но это не объясняет твоих странностей. Кто ты на самом деле, Мерлин? 

Тот упрямо помотал головой, не желая признаваться.

— А если я выкину тебя в открытый космос?

— Выкидывай, только не проси объяснять.

— Черт возьми, Мерлин! Ты слышал все, что я сказал о тебе, каждое признание, и до сих пор не доверяешь мне? — Артуру захотелось схватить его и встряхнуть как следует, чтобы выбить глупость и упрямство. Неужели так страшна его правда, что о ней нельзя сказать даже своему капитану… любовнику и еще бог знает кому — они не давали определение своим отношениям.

— Я доверяю тебе и с радостью бы все рассказал. Но я дал обещание молчать и не могу нарушить его.

Мерлин подтянул колени к груди и виновато уткнулся в них носом. Мальчишка! С обманчивой внешностью — за улыбками и наивным взглядом скрывается настоящая сталь. Артур вскочил на ноги, отшвырнул стул и в следующее мгновение оказался на кровати. Сейчас он либо трахнет Мерлина, либо убьет его — иного варианта не дано. И лучше прибегнуть к первому, пока второй не показался более привлекательным…

Мерлин испуганно пискнул, попытался вырваться, но быстро затих и позволил делать с собой все что угодно. Артур тут же воспользовался разрешением, но первый порыв взять грубо, наказать, выместить всю злость на бледной коже, разрисовав ее синяками и отметинами, быстро прошел, уступив место нежным ласкам — сводящим с ума и доводящим до исступления. Стоны Мерлина звучали музыкой для ушей Артура, а его мучительное выражение лица, когда в очередной раз Артур не давал ему кончить, с лихвой компенсировало жажду мести.

— Я могу показать тебе, — сказал Мерлин, когда после всего они лениво лежали в разворошенной постели.

— Что? — не понял Артур.

— Ну, мои способности. Я дал обещание не говорить о них, о демонстрации речь не заходила, да и ты, кажется, уже догадался. Смотри, — Мерлин вытянул перед собой руку, прошептал несколько слов на непонятном языке, и ваза с фруктами поднялась со стола, облетела каюту по периметру и вновь заняла свое место. Но Артур смотрел не на нее, а в глаза Мерлина, в которых теперь плескалось жидкое золото. Прекрасное, завораживающее зрелище… 

— Ты очень странный, Мерлин, — Артур провел пальцем по его щеке, очертил скулы и задержался на губах. — И, если я узнаю, что наше… собеседование было результатом твоих фокусов, я тебя убью.

— Я же говорил, что совсем не собирался тогда с тобой трахаться! Я делал ставку на резюме, а не на свое обаяние; последнее срабатывает в разы реже.

— Ты идиот, — заключил Артур. В Мерлине было море обаяния, к нему невозможно было не проникнуться симпатией, и если тот до сих пор это не осознал, то действительно — идиот. Артур притянул его ближе, зарылся носом в волосы и прикрыл глаза. Пять минут он может позволить себе расслабиться.

— Ты же знаешь того, кто говорил с нами через робота? — спросил Артур через некоторое время, одеваясь.

— Я догадываюсь… Для меня это тоже стало неожиданностью, и я понятия не имею, что ему нужно, — Мерлин огляделся в поисках своей одежды, которая оказалась раскидана по всей каюте: Артур не отличался ни терпением, ни аккуратностью, особенно, когда раздевал его.

— И мне ты не скажешь? 

— Я не могу, — Мерлин состроил страдальческое выражение лица. 

— Я все еще подумываю выкинуть тебя в открытый космос, — Артур бросил ему штаны, обнаружившиеся у двери, и принялся застегивать рубашку. 

— Я слышал, думать очень полезно, так что не останавливайся.

Теперь в Мерлина полетел поднос. Тот ловко увернулся и сбежал в ванную; ему действительно необходимо было помыться. Артур невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как именно у Мерлина оказались перепачканы живот, задница и (совершенно случайно) лицо.


	5. Chapter 5

Через четырнадцать часов «Авалон» достиг планеты Фрея. Небольшой космодром встретил гостей яркими огнями, разгоняющими сумерки, и сонными работниками, которые лениво зарегистрировали команду в пухлых журналах и отпустили на все четыре стороны. Артур поглядел в небо и облегченно вздохнул: еще несколько дней, и путь на эту планету им был бы заказан. Фрея была особенной планетой. Половину местного года здесь бушевали страшные темные ветра. Обычно мирная, симпатичная и приветливая планета с аккуратными поселениями, улыбчивыми жителями и красивой природой, не похожей на земную, но имеющей свое очарование для людей, превращалась в неистового убийцу. То же происходило и с жителями. За многие миллионы лет они адаптировались к изменениям погоды и научились преображаться, чтобы выдержать потоки черных ветров. За пару дней до начала ночи (полгода, когда не дули ветра, на планете было все время светло и солнечно) всех гостей заставляли улетать, потому что иначе их ждала неминуемая гибель.

— Постараемся продать здесь пятую часть нашего груза, — сказал Артур, собрав команду в рубке. — Нам могут понадобиться деньги. Через полтора дня мы покинем Фрею: больше на ней задерживаться нельзя. Мерлин, как у нас с курсом к системе Гарра? 

— Почти готов. Расчетное время полета — сорок четыре-пятьдесят часов, пока точнее сказать не могу. Это дикая территория, там почти никто не летает и нет проторенных маршрутов. О самой системе мало что известно, вроде бы на одной из планет есть жизнь, но официально подтвержденных данных я не нашел. 

— Летим в неизвестность, — хмыкнул Гвейн. 

— Если только это не космические пираты, которые заманивают нас в свое логово, или шутка Вэлли… — Ланс покачал головой. Он не сомневался в своем капитане, просто любил учитывать все варианты.

— Мы справимся, — твердо ответил Артур. — Даже с пиратами и Вэлли.

Оставив Ланса и Перси на корабле, Артур, Мерлин и Гвейн отправились на космодром. Там еще можно было застать скупщиков космического мусора: представителей фирм, занимающихся производством топлива, и просто нечестных на руку посредников. С последними Артур предпочитал не работать, но для этого их следовало сначала вычислить. И Гвейн, как выходец из преступных кругов, в таком деле был незаменим. Он с первого взгляда мог определить любого мошенника, и еще ни разу не ошибся. Мерлина же Артур взял, чтобы в целях безопасности держать его поближе к себе, ну и показать ему новую планету — тот просто лучился любопытством и нетерпением.

К счастью, в порту за маленькими круглыми столиками еще сидели заинтересованные в покупке космического мусора представители фирм. Гвейн незаметно указал на троих из них, с которыми можно было иметь дело. Артур направился к крайнему справа столику, за которым примостился землянин с кружкой травяного чая и тарелкой воздушной кукурузы — наверняка принес с собой, потому что на Фрее таких продуктов сроду не знали.

— Фред, — представился землянин, протянув руку Артуру. Тот сжал ее в ответ и сразу приступил к делу.

Оказалось, что Фред может купить у них весь объем предлагаемого космического мусора. Он представляет довольно крупную компанию, базирующуюся на Сириусе, но находящуюся под руководством выходцев с Земли. Они сами производят топливо для заправки космических кораблей и вездеходов, а их специализация — исследование малоизученных уголков Вселенной. Это один из способов поиска дополнительных ресурсов, истощившихся в Солнечной системе, а так же важный вклад в космобилогию и космогеографию.

— А вы знаете что-нибудь о системе Гарра? — поинтересовался Артур.

— Мы планируем направить туда экспедицию, — ответил Фред.

— То есть пока ничего не известно? — разочарованно протянул Гвейн и жестом подозвал официанта, чтобы обновить порцию пенного напитка, по вкусу напоминающего земное пиво, но имеющего странный болотно-зеленый цвет.

— В системе вокруг желтого карлика вращается семь планет. По слухам на одной из них есть жизнь, но либо она еще недостаточно развита, либо вообще неразумна. Но иногда… — Фред в замешательстве оглядел своих собеседников. Артур ободряюще кивнул ему, призывая продолжать. — Говорят, что-то вылетает из той системы, слишком маленькое для корабля, слишком проворное и «думающее» для метеорита, гибкое — оно может менять курс в мгновение ока. Это либо совершенная машина, либо… я даже не знаю — миф, легенда, живое существо, которое может существовать в космосе. 

— Звездный дракон… — догадался Мерлин.

— Точно! — Фред усмехнулся. — Только это ведь сказки, в которые теперь не верят даже дети. Хотя им давно перестали рассказывать о драконах. Но мы все же обещали провести исследование.

— Вы откроете новый вид животных, если они вам позволят, — воскликнул Мерлин. Артур дернул его за руку, призывая заткнуться: Фред и так уже косится на него, как на умалишенного.

— Мерлин начитался древних сказок, — с улыбкой пояснил Артур. — Но ведь вы действительно можете совершить большое открытие; никто не знает, что там, в системе Гарра.

— Но ваш Мерлин прав: если нам позволят, — Фред проводил взглядом симпатичную официантку. — Система находится рядом с известными транспортными путями, но почти никто не бывал в ней — странно, вы не находите? Говорят, что-то не пускает туда корабли, словно охраняет от вмешательства иных цивилизаций. Что-то настолько превосходящее известные нам научные законы, что не поддается ни объяснению, ни понимаю.

Артур взглянул на Мерлина, тоже не поддающегося ни объяснению, ни пониманию. Артур пытался как-то обозначить для себя его способности, но телекинез, которым владели некоторые расы, не мог сделать человека невидимым или даровать ему способность подчинять своей воле мифическое животное. А золото в глазах Мерлина и вовсе казалось чем-то… волшебным. Так что Артур быстро отказался от науки и вспомнил детские истории. Если бы он до сих пор в них верил, то сказал бы, что Мерлин владеет магией. Как и жители системы Гарра, не пускающие чужие корабли в свой дом. Оставалось только поверить, но вот с этим возникали проблемы. Наука — это царь и бог любого землянина, и даже сказки детям давно рассказывают соответствующие. Далеко не каждый современный ребенок слышал о звездных драконах и магии. Артуру рассказал о них старый друг отца, Гаюс, который, едва Артуру стукнуло девять, перестал приходить в их дом и пропал из жизни семьи Пеннов. Но все же Артур запомнил истории, услышанные всего лишь пару раз… Может, и то была магия?

— Желаю удачи вашей экспедиции, — Артур поднялся с места. Договор о покупке космического мусора уже был подписан, деньги переданы, и Ланс с Перси на «Авалоне» занимались погрузкой оговоренного количества в подъехавший контейнер. 

— И вам тоже удачи, куда бы вы не направлялись, — ответил Фред.

— Она нам очень пригодится, — заметил Гвейн, когда они отошли от круглого столика. — Нас либо заманивают в ловушку, либо…

— Либо кто-то действительно нуждается в нашей помощи, — перебил его Артур. — Я верю в это, поверь и ты, раз собираешься лететь со мной.

— Все равно на Фрее задерживаться нельзя. Это был твой хитрый план, чтобы у нас не осталось иного выхода, кроме как отправиться с тобой?

— Я могу попросить Фреда, чтобы он приютил тебя на своем корабле.

— Плохая идея! — Гвейн поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Отвратительная. Неужели ты думаешь, что я тебя брошу? Первым пойду на звездного дракона, если потребуется. У меня с ним личные счеты.

— Да он съест тебя и не заметит, — усмехнулся Мерлин.

— О, а у тебя несомненное преимущество — твоими костями он просто подавится, — фыркнул Артур. Мерлин хмуро взглянул на него, но потом улыбнулся в ответ. Артур лучше других знал, что Мерлин едва ли не самое грозное их оружие против драконов, как бы нелепо это не звучало, и не выдавал его остальным. Еще не хватало косых взглядов и растущего недоверия в команде.

— У тебя шестнадцать свободных часов, Гвейн, а затем мы улетим с Фреи, — Артур заметил колебание на лице механика. — Не волнуйся, мы больше ничего обсуждать не будем, только дозаправим корабль и немного отдохнем перед большим путешествием.

Гвейн, коротко попрощавшись, тут же исчез, затерявшись в здании космопорта. Артур знал, как удержать его в команде, — просто не забывать о так необходимой ему свободе.

— А что будем делать мы? — спросил Мерлин, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. — Снова устроишь мне экскурсию? Здесь вроде нет злобных ежей…

— Разве что совсем короткую, с тобой может случиться что угодно — это я уже понял.

— О нет! Я не отойду от тебя ни на шаг, обещаю! — Мерлин демонстративно схватил Артура за руку и переплел свои пальцы с его. — Просто расскажи мне о Фрее. Почему здесь будет опасно находиться? И где все местные жители?

— Местные жители готовятся к трансформации; многие уже спят в своих домах, поэтому улицы пустынны, — пояснил Артур. — В поздних сумерках здесь мало на что можно посмотреть, а мы еще должны отдохнуть перед полетом. Я лучше привезу тебя на Фрею днем, здесь действительно очень красиво, знаешь, немного волшебно…

— Я уже влюбился в это планету, даже в не лучшем ее виде.

— Хочешь здесь остаться?

— О нет! — рассмеялся Мерлин и серьезно посмотрел Артуру в глаза. — Есть кое-что, что я люблю больше.

На мониторах быстро приближалась яркая точка — звезда Гарра. Артур сверил данные курса с реальным движением корабля — ни малейшего отклонения. Если верить слухам, то очень скоро впереди возникнет что-то вроде защитного поля, двигатели корабля остановятся, и он несколько дней будет дрейфовать в открытом космосе, пока наконец не отдалится на достаточное расстояние от звездной системы. Немногие очевидцы описывали свои попытки проникнуть в систему Гарра именно так. Но вполне возможно, есть и те, кто ничего не смог рассказать, потому что дрейфует где-то до сих пор…

Однако «Авалон» успешно преодолел условную границу и устремился к ближайшей планете, вращающейся вокруг звезды. Ланс что-то ввел в компьютер, настроил приближение и покачал головой.

— На этой планете нет жизни, разве что кто-то предпочитает существовать в цельном куске льда, но мы там точно и минуты не продержимся.

— Надеюсь, сигнал о помощи поступил не оттуда, — Перси стоял у прозрачной стены и завороженно смотрел на приближающиеся планеты. — Вы понимаете, что мы первые, кто побывал здесь? До нас ни одно живое существо не видело ни этих планет, ни звезды — ничего!

— Кто-то все же видел, слухи идут неспроста; об обитаемой планете, о ее уроне развития… И либо кто-то застрял здесь, поэтому им нужна наша помощь, либо сигнал послали местные жители, мотивы которых пока не ясны, — возразил Гвейн.

— Насколько я могу судить, три следующие планеты тоже нам не подходят. Две из них — газовые гиганты, а на третьей нет атмосферы. Спутников на орбитах не замечено. Дальше пока не вижу… — сообщил Ланс.

— Нам нужно на вторую планету от звезды, — прошептал Мерлин, невидяще глядя на экран перед собой. Его не услышал никто, кроме Артура, стоявшего рядом как раз для таких случаев.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — так же тихо спросил тот.

— Просто чувствую, что они там. И они зовут меня, просят о помощи.

— Кто — они?

— Звездные драконы, — Мерлин поднял голову и, поморщившись, посмотрел на Артура. — Я начал слышать их, когда мы влетели в систему. Крики о помощи такие громкие…

— Сколько там драконов?

— Я не знаю. Не один и не два, больше, но я не могу сказать точно.

Артур сжал его плечо в знак поддержки. Он бы предпочел обнять, снять напряжение Мерлина шепотом на ухо и ласковыми поглаживаниями, но не мог себе позволить сделать это на виду у всех. Пусть он уже нарушил больше десятка своих принципов, но этот пока преодолеть не мог. Он уходил корнями в устав корабля, в самые основы правил поведения капитана с командой. Артур был еще не готов объявить всем о своих отношениях с Мерлином и тем самым признаться, что далеко не так идеален, как всегда хотел быть.

— Когда мы достигнем второй планеты от звезды? — просил Артур у Ланса.

— Часа через три, не раньше, — ответил тот. — Между пятой и шестой пояс астероидов, придется немного снизить скорость и перейти на ручное управление.

— Автоматика не справится?

— Справится, конечно, но я предпочитаю сам контролировать ситуацию, — Ланс не смог скрыть улыбку. Он был необычайно горд, что Артур доверил ему управление кораблем в таком важном месте, как система Гарра. В любой другой ситуации тот бы сам взялся за штурвал, но теперь… Артур просто подумал, что Мерлину он будет нужнее, а в случае чего всегда успеет перехватить управление. И оказался прав. Мерлин побледнел, постоянно кусал губы, его руки начали мелко дрожать: слишком сложно оказалось выдержать столько криков о помощи разом.

— Расслабься, — Артур наклонился к его уху. — Постарайся отгородиться от них всех. Прямо сейчас ты ничем не сможешь им помочь, поэтому сосредоточься на себе, а не на голосах. Помни, кто ты, Мерлин, найди себя и уцепись за это знание изо всех сил.

Артур протянул руку, и Мерлин тут же стиснул ее. Он вздохнул раз-другой, крепко зажмурил глаза. Через некоторое время черты его лица начали разглаживаться, он перестал дрожать и задышал ровнее. Получилось.

— Спасибо, — Мерлин вымученно улыбнулся, но руку не отпустил. — Я все еще слышу голоса, но они больше не сводят меня с ума.

— А кроме мольбы о помощи они ничего не говорят?

— Нет. Они чувствуют меня так же, как и я их, только не осознают этого.

— А где тот, кто говорил с нами через робота?

— Его там нет, — Мерлин нахмурился, прислушиваясь к гулу в голове. 

— Мне это не нравится.

Артур повернулся к окну, где мимо медленно проплывал огромный газовый гигант. Если Мерлин ошибся и драконы заточены, например, внутри него, то они обречены. Люди не способны существовать на поверхности таких планет: не придумали еще скафандры достаточной прочности и комплектации, да и высадиться на газовом гиганте было невозможно. Тогда выходит, что драконы позвали на помощь совсем не тех… 

За окном промелькнула тень. Перси, первым заметивший ее, вскрикнул и указал на относительно небольшой предмет, кружащий вокруг корабля. 

— Невероятно! — воскликнул Ланс, следя за передвижением объекта на мониторах. — Он проворен и быстр, словно живое существо! Кружит вокруг нас, но старается не показываться, будто точно знает расположение камер.

— Ты можешь установить с ним связь? — спросил Артур у Мерлина. Тот напряженно нахмурился и кивнул.

— Только если он захочет.

Гвейн присоединился к Перси у окна, Ланс все пытался разглядеть ящера на мониторах. Никто из них не видел, как преобразилось лицо Мерлина, когда он смог установить связь с драконом, и как Артур присел напротив, глядя ему в глаза.

— Мы почти на месте, — вслух сказал Мерлин, чтобы Артур слышал хотя бы часть диалога. — Что нам делать дальше?.. Вы не можете проникнуть туда... Почему… постойте, я не понимаю… а дальше?.. Но это опасно!.. Хорошо.

Мерлин замолчал и сжал пальцами виски. Разговор лишил его сил и взволновал еще больше.

— Дракон сам толком не знает, что мы должны сделать. Твердит, что нужно спасти его род, который заперт где-то на планете, но где именно и как это сделать, он не знает. Он был в яйце, когда произошла трагедия, но иногда он может поддерживать слабую связь с сородичами. Те велели ему найти нас с тобой, показав ему нашу… ну они каким-то образом могут обмениваться чем-то вроде отпечатка души или судьбы. Почему-то именно нам предначертано освободить последних звездных драконов. 

— Нам с тобой?

— Ага. Вместе. 

В этот момент мимо окна во всей красе пролетел дракон. Ослепительно белый в сиянии одной единственной звезды, он взмахнул хвостом и быстро затерялся среди астероидов.

— Бог мой! — воскликнул Перси.

— Это та тварь, что проникла к нам на корабль пару недель назад! — заорал Гвейн.

— Как красиво, — выдохнул Ланс. 

Все трое развернулись и посмотрели на капитана, который все еще сидел на корточках перед Мерлином и держал его за руки. Артур выпрямился, строго взглянул на команду, пытаясь внушить им, что никакого неподобающего поведения только что не было, и утвердительно качнул головой.

— Да, это звездный дракон, который не так давно был на нашем корабле. Он просит нас о помощи, — Артур указал на вторую планету от звезды на карте. — Мы держим путь туда, а что делать дальше разберемся на месте.

— Это же земные сказки… Неужели к нам они пришли отсюда? — спросил Ланс.

— Не знаю, — честно признался Артур и взглянул на Мерлина, ища ответ у него, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

Дракон больше не показывался. Гвейн предположил, что он направился к планете, чтобы встретить «Авалон» там. Его скорость поражала, он с легкостью обогнал космический корабль — невероятно для живого существа! Но звездный дракон был соткан из невероятностей и парадоксов — ожившая легенда, сказка, отголосок далекого прошлого, чье будущее оказалось в руках пятерых человек.

Все время полета до второй планеты от Гарры никто из команды не отрывал взгляда от вида за окном. Казалось бы, привычный пейзаж: планеты, огромная звезда, пояс астероидов — но теперь все это представало в новом свете. Самое величественное, необъятное творение природы, чьи тайны и загадки не разгаданы по сей день. И вполне возможно, что в тот момент, когда тайна сотворения Вселенной будет раскрыта, ей придет конец. Невозможно существовать без великой загадки: на ней зиждется жизнь и стремление всего живого к развитию, она породила разум. И даже такие мудрые существа, как драконы, лишь неразумные дети перед лицом нашей Вселенной.

— Я вижу атмосферу, — возвестил Ланс, когда «Авалон» приблизился к конечному пункту своего путешествия. — Смогу взять пробы, когда мы войдем в нее. Надеюсь, никаких неприятных сюрпризов нас не ждет.

— И поганого воздуха тоже, — Гвейн скривился. — Ненавижу скафандры, они стесняют движение, и постоянно ломается система вентиляции. А Перси они и вовсе руки натирают.

— Тогда сделаем Перси скафандр без рукавов — не проблема. Будет держать руки по швам и изображать гусеницу, — Ланс откинулся на спинку кресла и смерил друзей оценивающим взглядом. Перси в ответ угрожающе поиграл мускулами, а Гвейн тряхнул длинными волосами и расхохотался. Ланс закатил глаза и вернулся к мониторам.

— Не обращай внимания, так они скрывают волнение, — пояснил Артур Мерлину. 

— Мне нравится, — улыбнулся тот. — Не представляю, что я раньше делал без всех вас.

— Кис в подчинении моего отца; по сравнению со службой у него наш маленький корабль просто мечта.

— Зато там я чувствовал себя почти нормальным.

— Как давно ты знаешь о своем… даре? — Артур заранее удостоверился, что их никто не слышит. Ему было интересно. Мерлин ни капли не пугал его, хоть и обладал огромной, непонятной ему силой, но одно то, что это был Мерлин, которого Артур чувствовал, словно себя, сводило на нет все риски. 

— С рождения. Дядя учил меня управлять им, но не слишком-то преуспел: я всегда был неважным учеником. Сбегал от него, не слушал, затыкал уши на занятиях; я просто не хотел быть тем, кто я есть, словно… словно это плохо и я могу лишиться чего-то очень важного. Я пытался возненавидеть свой дар, но не смог.

— Поэтому ты не рассказал о нем мне?

Мерлин весело фыркнул.

— Еще бы! Да я понятия не имел, что со мной творится! Я никогда ни к кому не приставал на первом свидании, а уж на собеседовании и подавно. Но когда ты рядом, мне становится так хорошо, что даже магия внутри словно мурлычет от счастья. Когда я пытаюсь обдумать все это, то у меня начинает болеть голова. И еще… — Мерлин замялся и отвел взгляд.

— Ты боишься, что заколдовал меня и на самом деле я не хочу быть с тобой, — догадался Артур и потрепал Мерлина по волосам. Он никогда не признается, но если его чувства к этому растрепанному пареньку — результат колдовства, то пусть оно не заканчивается никогда. Потому что Мерлин лучшее, что было в его жизни. Без прикрас и громких слов. Если ради свободы и настоящей жизни Артур бросил отца, то теперь он готов оставить все это, лишь бы Мерлин всегда был рядом. 

— А это так?

Вместо ответа Артур дал ему подзатыльник. 

«Авалон» вошел в атмосферу планеты. Ланс тут же возвестил о том, что по предварительным анализам воздух пригоден для дыхания, но нужно будет провести еще пару тестов по приземлении: на радиацию, на ядовитую флору, враждебную фауну, еще раз проверить воздух. Меры безопасности, чтобы не рухнуть замертво, едва ступив на землю новой планеты.

Теперь даже Мерлин с Артуром подошли к окну. «Авалон» замедлил снижение, чтобы можно было разглядеть настоящие деревья, очень похожие на земные, море внизу, ленты рек и темные пятна гор. Последних было очень много, словно вся планета состояла из маленьких титанических плит, которые вздыбливались, встречаясь, и образовывали то отвесные скалы, то пологие каменистые спуски. Артур разглядел даже пару потухших вулканов и один извергающийся, но он был слишком далеко, поэтому представлял собой лишь столп дыма и тусклое красное мерцание.

Зеленые долины начинались у подножия горной гряды и тянулись до горизонта. В этом месте земля будто бы устала вздыбливаться и лежала ровно, отдыхая от трудов и рождая высоченные деревья, сочную траву и яркие цветочные поля. 

— Как это все похоже на Землю! — прошептал Ланс, наблюдавший пейзаж на мониторе.

Но от Земли планету отличало одно: на ней не было городов, дорог — никаких признаков разумной жизни. Только дикая необузданная природа, какой она была на Земле несколько миллионов лет назад. Можно только догадываться (пока Ланс не провел полное исследование), есть ли в лесах животные, а в морях — рыба, или же на этой планете жизнь не похожа на земную. Вполне может статься, что деревья или те же горы здесь способны двигаться, а то и обладают разумом. Артур повидал немало инопланетян, чтобы настороженно относиться к любому предмету на незнакомых планетах. Однажды он встретил обитателя созвездия Стрельца — низкий, с твердой, словно деревянной, шкурой, очень напоминающий обыкновенный стол… тот очень огорчался, что большинство землян не воспринимают его всерьез и начинают смеяться, когда он заговаривает с ними. Но бывает и не такое. Гвейн всем рассказывает историю (хотя многие сомневаются в ее правдивости), как общался с кем-то, кто больше всего походил на огромный эрегированный член — вот уж где понадобилась вся его выдержка и сила духа, чтобы не оскорбить диким хохотом официального посла какой-то отдаленной Галактики.

«Авалон» мягко приземлился на круглую поляну на опушке леса. Трава, примявшаяся от потоков воздуха, медленно выпрямилась, затих шорох листвы деревьев. Мерлин едва не прижимался к окну носом, пытаясь разглядеть окружающий пейзаж. Лес оставался безмолвным, и к кораблю не выбежали любопытные местные жители. Звездного дракона тоже не было видно.

— Это очень странно, — сказал Мерлин Артуру. — Дракон должен быть здесь, чтобы указать нам путь. Сами мы будем бродить по планете годами. Может, мы приземлились не на той ее стороне?

— А ты их не чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Артур. — Еще слышишь крики?

— Нет. С тех пор, как мы вошли в атмосферу… — Мерлин удивленно распахнул глаза. — Знаешь, я только сейчас это понял.

— Снаружи все в порядке! — громко объявил Ланс. — Скафандры можете не надевать, дышать свободно. Кусты здесь не кусаются, а деревья не пытаются задушить — в общем, вполне дружелюбная планета.

— Нам повезло, что у нас есть свой ботаник.

— Мне до сих пор нравится исследовать флору малоизвестных планет, — улыбнулся Ланс и открыл люк, ведущий наружу.

Мерлин с резвостью зайца рванул туда, но Артур успел удержать его за край куртки. Это привилегия капитана — первым ступать на неизведанные земли, и он никому не собирался отдавать ее, даже Мерлину. Хотя тот все равно не смог идти спокойно, споткнулся, и если бы Артур снова не удержал его, то кубарем скатился бы по ступенькам. В итоге получилось, что с трапа они сошли одновременно.


	6. Chapter 6

Дышалось хорошо и сладко. Воздух, не испорченный цивилизаций, был по-настоящему вкусным, и несколько секунд все просто наслаждались, удивляясь, как раньше не замечали, что можно получать удовольствие от такого простого процесса. Затем команда разделилась, чтобы быстро исследовать поляну. Ланса заинтересовали, конечно, растения, Гвейн присмотрел большую узловатую палку, могущую послужить хорошей дубинкой, Перси, ища животных, засмотрелся на игру солнечного света в ветвях, а Мерлин с Артуром вертели головами по сторонам, стараясь высмотреть звездного дракона. В какой-то момент Артур обернулся на свой корабль, выглядевший одновременно естественно и карикатурно в лесной глуши, и улыбнулся ему, как старому другу.

— Наверное, это может показаться странным, но здесь трава совсем как на Земле. Готов поклясться, что я узнаю несколько видов.

— Хочешь сказать, что нас каким-то образом забросило в прошлое нашей планеты? — поинтересовался Гвейн. — Машину времени до сих пор не изобрели, хотя ходят слухи, что наука на грани большого прорыва.

— Они переслали белку на пять минут вперед. Ее разорвало на части, но да, она переместилась, — Перси нахмурился, явно не одобряя эксперименты на животных. — Хотя подождали бы, и белка перенеслась бы вперед во времени естественным путем.

— Вся сложность в том, что мы можем проверить результаты только в будущем. В прошлое же хоть белку, хоть человека, хоть кочан капусты отправляй — все равно нет доказательств, что все прошло успешно.

— Если мне в следующий раз упадет на голову капуста, я буду знать, что где-то в будущем научились путешествовать во времени, — улыбнулся Мерлин.

— Может, ты сам через несколько лет отправишь этот несчастный кочан в прошлое. Чтобы он упал тебе на голову… — предположил Ланс.

— Хватит, — со смехом прервал их Артур. — Это вечный спор, совсем неуместный на этой планете.

— Вот за это я ненавижу начальство — обламывают на самом интересном месте, — заключил Гвейн.

— Предлагаю немного углубиться в лес и посмотреть что там. Но кто-то должен остаться на корабле, мы не можем рисковать и оставлять его без присмотра.

— Здесь же никого нет! Твой корабль никуда не денется, и это жестоко — лишать кого-то увлекательной прогулки по совершенно неизвестной планете! — воскликнул Мерлин.

— Может, мне оставить тебя? С тех пор как мы отключили всех роботов-уборщиков, «Авалон» оброс грязью и пылью, пора бы кому-нибудь уже прибраться… — Артур прищурился. — Начнешь с собственной каюты.

— Ты не можешь меня оставить, — спокойно возразил Мерлин. — Сам знаешь почему.

— Похоже, это твоя судьба, кэп, — таскать за собой нашего Мерлина, — Гвейн хлопнул Артура по плечу. — Ну что, прогуляемся в лес?

— Как в старые добрые времена, — задумчиво протянул Перси.

— Точно, — согласились с ним остальные члены команды, даже не задумываясь, что подобная совместная прогулка для них первая. По крайней мере, в этой жизни…

Ходьба по лесу оказалась настоящим удовольствием. Подлесок приятно пружинил под ногами, корни деревьев прятались глубоко под землей и не создавали помех, солнце пробивалось сквозь ветви, раскрашивая окружающий мир в теплые тона. Легкий ветерок приятно холодил лицо, а издалека раздавался шум воды. На Земле давно нельзя было встретить такого девственного уголка, и это место показалось путникам раем. Артур ощутил, что ему очень не хватало всего этого: лесных прогулок в компании преданных друзей, очарования дикого леса, запахов трав и цветов. Глубоко внутри шевельнулось светлое чувство, похожее на воспоминания, на тоску о давно минувших временах. И Артур готов был поклясться, что Гвейн, Ланс, Перси и Мерлин чувствуют то же самое.

Вскоре лес начал редеть, под ноги все чаще попадались камни, сначала мелкие, а затем и настоящие валуны. Впереди темнело что-то огромное и величественное — скала, коих на планете было множество.

— У нее есть самые настоящие корни, как у дерева, — изучив подножие, воскликнул Мерлин. — Никогда раньше такого не видел.

— Забудь все свои «никогда», парень, — Гвейн на пробу пнул скалу носком сапога и тут же сморщился от боли. — Практика показывает, что во Вселенной бывает все.

— Дальше пути нет, — сообщил Перси, оценивающе глядя на каменную громадину. — Придется повернуть обратно и попробовать пройти в другом направлении. И…

В этот момент раздался крик. Он напоминал птичий, но если бы только на этой планете водились птицы! Голос был явно не человеческий, но, несомненно, принадлежал живому существу. Артур, вздрогнув, кинулся на звук. Ланс сделал то же самое, немного отстали Гвейн и Перси. Мерлин, прокричав что-то про большую опасность, бежал последним. Крик повторился еще несколько раз, помогая сориентироваться в лесу. Он то приближался, то отдалялся, словно заманивал в ловушку. Артур резко свернулся влево, запутался в колючих кустах, с трудом преодолел маленькое болотце и выбежал на поляну, как две капли похожую на ту, где приземлился «Авалон», вот только без корабля посередине. Артур остановился и огляделся. Истошного крика уже давно не было слышно, ничего не было слышно. Только шум его собственного дыхания и… все. Его друзья куда-то запропастились, видимо, свернули в другую сторону. Артур напряг слух до звона в ушах, но так ничего и не услышал.

— Ланс! — закричал Артур, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Гвейн! Перси!

Ответом ему была тишина. Начало темнеть. Быстро, будто солнце упало за горизонт (видимо, сутки здесь длились гораздо меньше, чем на Земле). Артур обошел поляну, исследуя траву под ногами. В центре она была немного примята, словно совсем недавно здесь стояло что-то большое. Что-то вроде корабля. Трава под ладонями была жесткая и упругая, прошло несколько минут, и она вновь приняла прежнюю форму, стирая последние следы присутствия людей.

Артур покинул поляну и вновь углубился в лес. На случай нападения он держал бластер в расстегнутой кобуре на поясе. Россыпь звезд освещала дорогу, а из-за горизонта медленно выплывали два бледно светящихся диска — спутники этой планеты. Видно стало гораздо лучше. Артур еще несколько раз позвал друзей (даже если они успели уйти далеко, то должны были услышать крик в тишине ночного леса). Создавалось впечатление, что планета тоже обладала магией: сначала заманила в ловушку, а теперь играет с доверчивыми землянами в кошки-мышки. 

Артур прошел еще несколько шагов и без сил опустился на поваленное дерево. Он не знал, куда идти, а движение наугад казалось бессмысленным. В лесу не было животных, не росли ягоды или грибы — нечем было утолить голод. Вода журчала где-то поблизости, но может статься, что и она — это всего лишь иллюзия. 

— Никогда не думал, что меня убьет лес, — Артур усмехнулся. — Мерлин, слышишь, я заблудился и не знаю, как выбраться. Самое время обзывать меня ослом и болваном — заслужил. Мерлин… — Артуру понравилось, какой привкус на языке оставляет это имя. Привкус надежды, веры, ощущение любви… — Мерлин. Мерлин… Мерлин!

Имя тихим шелестом разнеслось по лесу, гулко отскочило от скал и понеслось дальше, словно птица, вырвавшаяся из клетки на свободу. Артур вздохнул, так и не получив ответа, и прикрыл глаза.

Минут через десять раздался треск кустов и к поваленному дереву вышел… Мерлин собственной персоной. Артур, спотыкаясь, подскочил к нему, схватил за плечи и оглядел с головы до ног, чтобы удостовериться, что Мерлин настоящий, не ранен и узнает его. А затем порывисто обнял.

— Артур? — удивленно спросил тот, осторожно обнимая в ответ. — Прости, я, кажется, потерялся, а потом услышал, как ты зовешь меня по имени, и пришел к тебе. 

— Ты… услышал? — Артур отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза. В них отражался бледный свет лун, совсем как от шкуры звездного дракона.

— Ну да. Сначала совсем тихо, а потом громче. Я просто ориентировался на звук твоего голоса.

— Ты ходил кругами вокруг меня?

— Нет.

Артур усмехнулся. Испуганный, растрепанный Мерлин, обладающий неведомой силой, которая каким-то образом связана с ним, Артуром, — почему его это не удивляет? Сначала магия сталкивает их вместе в безумном по своей природе сексе после двадцати минут знакомства, а теперь приводит Мерлина к нему. Артур выкрикнул его имя всего один раз, а до этого просто произносил вслух, скорее, чтобы поддержать себя родными звуками, но Мерлин умудрился услышать и прийти. Странная, слишком крепкая связь между ними…

— А где все? — спросил Мерлин, оглядевшись по сторонам. — Я думал, что один потерялся, и теперь вы отправились на мои поиски. Нет?

— Может, Ланс, Перси и Гвейн нас с тобой и ищут, но я думаю, они тоже блуждают где-то поодиночке. Я звал их, но никто не откликнулся. Я даже нашел поляну, где мы приземлились, но «Авалона» там не оказалось.

— Ты уверен?..

— Более чем. 

— И что нам теперь делать?

Артур не ответил. Не хотел врать Мерлину, что у него есть четкий план, вообще какой-нибудь план, и в то же время боялся показаться ему слабым: он ведь капитан, который всегда должен знать выходы из любых ситуаций. Но Мерлин все понял без слов. Он сжал руку Артура, затем вздохнул и вновь обнял, даря тепло и понимание. Артур вдыхал его запах, прикрыв глаза и на мгновение уносясь далеко от этой планеты, в прошлое, где многие тревоги и страхи точно так же уходили в родных объятиях. Мерлин был рядом — это главное, а все проблемы обязательно разрешатся, ведь нет ничего, чего они не смогли бы преодолеть вместе.

— Утром пойдем назад, к скале, — сказал Артур через некоторое время. — Там попробуем отыскать следы. Я успел заметить только, куда побежал Гвейн, можем попробовать отыскать его.

— А сейчас? — глухо спросил Мерлин в плечо Артура.

— Немного отдохнем. Ты уже валишься с ног, да и я не лучше. 

— Угу, — сонно согласился Мерлин.

Они устроились у большого поваленного дерева и мгновенно провалились в сон, вдыхая пряный ночной воздух, пьянящий и нашептывающий свою собственную колыбельную…

Артур проснулся, вернее сказать, очнулся посреди темной пещеры. По ощущениям она была огромна — откуда-то тянуло холодным воздухом, а эхо от потревоженных мелких камешков на полу терялось где-то вдалеке. Лежать было твердо, затекла правая рука, будто совсем недавно на ней покоилась чья-то голова, а ощущение тепла человеческого тела еще не успело исчезнуть совсем. Артур огляделся, надеясь увидеть подсказку — о том, как он оказался в пещере, заснув в лесу, и кто был с ним рядом. Он силился вспомнить… но не мог.

Холодом потянуло сильнее, и Артур нехотя поднялся на ноги. У дальней стены забрезжил тусклый свет, словно там трепыхалось холодное синее пламя, какого, вообще-то, не бывает в природе. Артур словно двигался через огромную толщу воды, каждый шаг давался с трудом, и даже мысли едва ворочались в голове. Нужно было вспомнить что-то важное, но это отнимало последние силы. И все же Артур упрямо шел вперед, преследуя тусклый свет, пока все не закончилось, и он не вышел на небольшой выступ над пропастью. На нем уже кто-то стоял и разговаривал с огромным драконом, сидящем на камне посреди пещеры.

Артур пригляделся и едва удержался, чтобы не шлепнуть себя по лбу. Как он мог забыть Мерлина? Забыть, кто был рядом с ним все это время, кто пришел на помощь, стоило лишь попросить. Его загадочный, неловкий, немного нелепый, обладающей огромной силой, сводящий с ума (во всех смыслах) штурман. Мерлин. Который сейчас увлеченно болтал с древнем ящером. Тот лишь слегка напоминал своего звездного сородича, был мощнее, темнее шкурой и гораздо старше на вид.

— Я не понимаю, — меж тем говорил Мерлин, — что вам от меня нужно?

Дракон наклонил голову, желтые глаза недобро блеснули. Артур готов был в любое мгновение выбежать из своего укрытия, чтобы защитить Мерлина от огромной зверюги.

— Когда-то я помогал тебе советом и делом, — сказал дракон. — А теперь хочу попросить помощи у тебя. Ты должен освободить моих сородичей из плена гранитных скал.

— Это я уже слышал, потому и прилетел сюда, — ответил Мерлин. Казалось, он вовсе не боялся своего собеседника, хотя тот мог проглотить его и даже не заметить. — Я слышал твоих сородичей в космосе, но теперь потерял связь.

— Ты слышал их, когда тебе было нужно, и перестал, стоило лишь получить ответ.

— Но почему? — Мерлин нервно усмехнулся и взъерошил волосы на затылке.

— Потому что ты создал это место и запер драконов здесь. Я помогал тебе, насколько мог, и наша совместная магия принесла неожиданные результаты. Мы спасли мой род от вымирания на Земле, когда люди пробирались все дальше в леса и горы и не осталось больше мест, где можно скрыться. Они бы убили нас, или, что еще хуже, начали бы исследовать. Ты и драконы — последний оплот магии на Земле. И во всей Вселенной.

— Но это не может быть правдой, — Мерлин рассмеялся. — Я не оплот и я не мог запереть всех драконов на какой-то планете. Я ведь просто рос на Земле, учился, потом работал…

— Ты утратил память, но это был ты, Мерлин. Не в этой твоей жизни — на сотни лет раньше, — дракон выдохнул в его сторону небольшой клуб дыма, напоминающий очертаниями человека в старинной одежде и с платком на шее. — Загляни в свое сердце, юный чародей…

Мерлин вздрогнул. Артур подался вперед. Что-то знакомое чудилось ему в словах дракона, в созданном им дымном образе, что-то давно забытое, как мелодия из детства, и столь же дорогое. Мерлин внезапно предстал перед ним не штурманом с «Авалона», а деревенским мальчишкой с обаятельной улыбкой, дерзким взглядом и дурацким платком на шее, за который так и хотелось дернуть, чтобы притянуть к себе ближе и никогда, никогда не отпускать. Это было так давно, что уже стало легендой, затерявшейся в пыли веков и библиотечных полок. Но еще можно различить ее отголоски в современном мире: названия мест; измененные до неузнаваемости сказки; ценности, не забытые, неискоренимые в жителях Земли. Храбрость, отвага, дружба, любовь — все это проповедовалось много тысяч лет назад и не изменилось до сих пор.

Мерлин, казалось, тоже вспомнил. Смутные образы и чувства, но этого было достаточно, чтобы поверить.

— И даже твои друзья — твои вечные спутники. Ты видишь их души, мальчик, слышишь их истинные имена, хотя для остальных они звучат совсем по-другому. 

На лице Мерлина отразилась грусть, взгляд стал потерянным и несчастным. Дракон навязывал ему великое прошлое, но что толку, если оно было всего лишь смутным образом, а не годами мудрости и опыта, стоящими за спиной? Артур не выдержал и вышел из своего укрытия, подошел к Мерлину и в знак поддержки положил руку ему на плечо. Дракон не выказал никакого удивления, а вот Мерлин… Мерлин преобразился. Вздрогнул, подобрался, вытаращил синие глазищи, в которые медленно возвращались сила, уверенность и память.

— Я мечтал оказаться здесь с тобой, но не думал, что когда-нибудь это произойдет на самом деле.

— Ты никогда не отличался умением думать, Мёёёлин, — протянул Артур в ответ. 

— О да, а ты все такой же самодовольный осел…

Дракон, с интересом наблюдавший за ними, расхохотался, задрав голову к потолку. Эхо разлетелось по пещере, отскакивая от стен, вызывая небольшие камнепады. Артур и Мерлин замерли посреди привычной перепалки.

— Хватит, — отсмеявшись, сказал дракон. — Я дам вам необходимые знания, но постарайтесь не растратить их впустую и не растерять, проснувшись.

Он широко открыл пасть и выдохнул в сторону Артура и Мерлина поток чистой энергии, мудрости веков, доверенной ему когда-то последним повелителем драконов…

Солнце ярко светило в глаза. Артур поморщился, попытался отодвинуться, но что-то рядом мешало ему, да еще сопротивлялось, недовольно мыча. Успокоить это ворчащее недоразумение было проще простого — прижать к себе покрепче и обнять как следует. Артур довольно выдохнул и попытался уснуть снова, но пресловутое солнце припекало щеку… кора дерева за спиной больно впивалась в спину, а мелкие веточки под ногами начали колоться и раздражать. Артур распахнул глаза и с удивлением уставился на лес, в котором уснул минувшей ночью. Только что его преследовал образ темной промозглой пещеры, и странно было сразу попасть в яркий солнечный день. Но содержание сна быстро померкло перед реальностью и осталось в памяти лишь смутными образами и ощущениями. 

— Мерлин, — позвал Артур, легко коснувшись его щеки. Мерлин удобно устроился у него под боком в тени дерева и решительно не понимал, зачем его пытаются разбудить. Артур щелкнул его по носу, провел ладонью по скуле и дернул за ухо. Мерлин нехотя разлепил глаза, в которых секундой спустя отразилось удивление и только потом — понимание. Он моргнул, огляделся, нахмурился… и, похоже, тоже забыл свой сон, вопреки наставлению дракона.

— Позавтракать у нас сегодня не получится, — с сожалением заметил Артур. — Но мы можем добраться до воды и утолить жажду.

— Сколько мы спали? — Мерлин поднялся на ноги и огляделся. День снова был в самом разгаре, словно давешняя ночь им привиделась.

— По моим ощущениям часа два-три, но, учитывая, что сутки здесь продолжаются двадцать часов, а уснули мы почти сразу, как стемнело, должно быть, гораздо больше, — ответил Артур, прищурившись и глядя на высоко стоящее светило. — К тому же мы на экваторе.

Тихое журчание воды было слышно, казалось, в любой точке леса. Артур и Мерлин пошли на звук. Артур боялся, что шум воды, как и многое на этой планете, лишь иллюзия, но звук постепенно становился громче. Мерлин, не привыкший лазать по лесам, пыхтел и отдувался, преодолевая очередное поваленное в густой чаще дерево или маленькое болотце. В отчаянии он предложил попить из последнего, но Артур решительно отказался: не хватало им еще подцепить инопланетную заразу. Следов присутствия других людей не наблюдалось, но это ничего не значило: вспомнить хотя бы, как быстро исчезли все признаки корабля с той поляны. У Артура сжалось сердце. Он потерял «Авалон», затем членов своей команды. Живы ли еще Гвейн, Ланс и Перси или стали ужином звездного дракона? Мерлин уверял, что драконы не едят людей, во что Артур очень сильно хотел верить, но у него не слишком-то получалось.

Наконец они вышли к быстрой речке с отвесными берегами и такой чистой водой, что можно было увидеть, как на середине русла течение гонит по дну мелкие камешки. Артур вдохнул полной грудью, подошел к самому краю и подставил лицо водяной пыли, образующейся от ударов волн о каменные берега, а затем огляделся: шагах в ста начинался пологий спуск к воде. Мерлин тоже приметил его и теперь со всех ног бежал по кромке обрыва, рискуя оступиться и свалиться вниз. Артур рванул за ним, догнал где-то на середине, потянул за рукав куртки к себе и не отпускал до самого места прибытия. До того как Мерлин наглотался холодной, вкусной воды, Артур сунул в нее специальный прибор, напоминающий небольшую палочку, и через несколько секунд был уверен, что пить из реки можно, и это даже пойдет на пользу. 

Утолив жажду и умыв лицо, Артур разделся и под изумленным взглядом Мерлина вошел в воду. Течение было довольно сильным, и мощные гребки позволяли только «застыть» на месте, чувствуя себя ничтожной песчинкой перед лицом чистой стихии. Послышался всплеск. Артур оглянулся и увидел, что Мерлин последовал его примеру и уже уверенно топал по мелководью. Артур направился к нему, опасаясь, что поток подхватит его хрупкую фигуру и унесет по течению. 

— Стой там, — приказал Артур, когда Мерлин зашел по пояс. — Я не собираюсь вылавливать тебя в каком-нибудь местном море за много миль отсюда.

— Я сам могу определить, когда остановиться, — завил Мерлин, зашел немного глубже и попытался плыть. Но течение, несмотря на все его усилия, оказалось сильнее. Артур схватил Мерлина за руку и притянул к себе, а затем отвесил звонкий подзатыльник.

— Идиот, не нужно мне ничего доказывать, я и так знаю, какой ты сильный и храбрый.

Мерлин обнял его за талию и прижался всем телом. Вдвоем стоять было удобнее, речка, будто поняв, что добыча ускользнула, успокоилась и словно бы немного замедлила течение…

— Эй! — раздалось с отвесного берега. — Помощь не нужна?

Артур задрал голову и на фоне солнца увидел темный человеческий силуэт, к которому тут же присоединились еще два. Они помахали руками и дружно рассмеялись, затем заметили спуск к воде и пропали из виду.

— Нас раскрыли, — заметил Мерлин, но не сделал попытки отстраниться. — И даже не удивились.

— Думаю, они давно догадывались, но молчали. 

— Мы слишком много времени проводили вдвоем и сами не замечали этого.

— И вряд ли наедине читали друг другу стихи. Несложно было догадаться.

[ ](http://www.thephade.com/images/jha4o79ph5xcwum88rm5.jpg)

Момент душевной близости, уюта и умиротворенности прервали Гвейн, Перси и Ланс, которые, весело смеясь, забежали в воду и подняли столп брызг. Артур и Мерлин, хоть и стояли далеко от берега, инстинктивно отвернулись, чтобы капли не попали им в лицо. Объятий они так и не разомкнули, наоборот, прижались друг к другу еще теснее. Артур не желал отпускать Мерлина, боясь, что того унесет течением, а выходить на берег пока не хотелось. Вода приятно холодила кожу, жажда прошла и даже голод отступил, словно несколько глотков смогли утолить его. Впрочем, Артур не удивился бы, будь это так.

— Где вы были? — спросил он Гвейна, который добрался до них и задумал немного побороться с течением.

— Могу спросить тебя о том же. Ни корабля, ни вас двоих — мы уж думали, что вы улетели с планеты, бросив нас. Ланс с Перси, конечно, утверждали, что этого не может быть, но я все же пошатнул их уверенность.

— Врет он, — улыбнулся Ланс. — Мы искали вас до наступления ночи и еще немного утром, но к реке вышли случайно — направлялись на шум воды.

— А как вы умудрились потеряться? — спросил Артур.

— Это вы потерялись! — возразил Гвейн. — Мы все время держались вместе, а вас двоих словно ветром сдуло. И не говорите мне, что вы просто решили поразвлечься в романтической обстановке ночного леса.

Артур фыркнул, а Мерлин покраснел. Гвейн развеселился еще больше.

— Как давно ты знаешь? — спросил его Артур.

— С тех пор как роботы-уборщики оттирали очень интересное пятно со стены у капитанской каюты. — Гвейн едва не светился от гордости за свою проницательность. — Я предпочитаю знать, что происходит на корабле, поэтому периодически просматриваю данные с карт памяти роботов. 

— Напомни запретить тебе это делать, как только найдем корабль.

— Даже не подумаю, — фыркнул Гвейн и повернулся к подошедшим Лансу и Перси. — Эй, голубки интересуются, как мы узнали об их отношениях. Я уже сделал признание, теперь ваша очередь.

Ланс и Перси переглянулись и дружно покраснели. Мерлин внимательно присмотрелся к ним и шумно выдохнул Артуру в шею — догадался.

— Во время сбора мусора, — начал Ланс. — Когда была твоя смена, я не смог заснуть и решил вернуться на капитанский мостик, где забыл свою книгу.

— По пути он встретил меня, — подхватил Перси. — Мы поспорили о какой-то чепухе, поэтому не услышали сразу, что… происходило у пульта управления.

— Ну и… — Ланс замялся.

— Черт, вы подглядывали за нами? — Артур принял суровый вид, хотя больше всего ему хотелось смеяться… или плакать. Ни одной тайны не утаишь в замкнутом пространстве корабля!

— Нет, видели лишь краем глаза и быстро ушли обратно, — Перси отвел взгляд. Мерлин неожиданно затрясся в руках Артура и хрюкнул ему в шею, давясь от смеха. Ничего забавного в ситуации не было, но Мерлину, видимо, нравилась сама идея, что за ними могли подглядывать. Может, его это возбуждало? Артур осторожно сдвинул ногу на пару дюймов вправо, коснулся паха Мерлина и облегченно выдохнул — разговоры о подглядывании и присутствие друзей точно оставляли его равнодушным.

— Прости, — выдохнул Мерлин. — Но мы так старались, чтобы никто не узнал о нас, и сами же провалились с первой попытки. Они, наверное, веселились, глядя на наши отчаянные потуги вести себя как обычно.

— Ну что ты, — в один голос уверили его друзья, — если бы мы не знали, то ни за что бы не догадались!

Теперь уже во весь голос расхохотался Артур.

Из реки они вылезли примерно через полчаса. После того как устроили побоище брызгами и едва не утопили Мерлина, — Артур снова его спас, чем втайне гордился, — они обсохли, оделись и расселись на песке кругом, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия. Никто не вспомнил о еде, хотя прошло уже больше суток после последнего приема пищи. Видимо, речная вода действительно утоляла не только жажду, но и голод. Поэтому решено было набрать несколько фляг с собой — неизвестно, сколько им придется скитаться по планете и удастся ли еще раз выйти к реке.

— Перед нами стоят две задачи, — Артур оглядел команду. — Первая — это спасти звездных драконов из заточения (я пока склонен верить их мольбам). И вторая — отыскать наш корабль. Я предлагаю снова разделиться. Мы с Мерлином отправимся на поиски драконов, а вы трое — он кивнул Гвейну, Лансу и Перси — постараетесь найти «Авалон». 

— Мне лучше отправиться с вами, — хором возразили Ланс и Гвейн.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Артур. — Обитатели этой планеты, драконы, просили прийти только меня и Мерлина. Для остальных это может быть очень опасно.

— А для вас — нет? — возмутился Ланс.

— Нет. У нас… есть еще одна тайна, которую вы не успели раскрыть. Она поможет нам, — Артур взглянул на Мерлина. Он не собирался выдавать его; волшебство — слишком серьезная сила, чтобы сообщать о ней как бы между прочим на береговом совете. Если все получится, они с Мерлином откроют правду друзьям, в противном случае делать это не придется — они или не выживут или уберутся с планеты ни с чем.

— Вполне может статься, что поиски корабля приведут нас к драконам, — разумно рассудил Перси. 

— Тогда либо мы с вами встретимся у их темницы, либо вы сделаете еще и нашу работу, — Артур благодарно улыбнулся ему. Перси всегда ценил авторитет своего капитана, никогда не спорил и часто привносил разумные идеи.

Через полчаса они разошлись в разные стороны. Гвейн, Ланс и Перси решили начать поиски с поляны, где «Авалон» приземлился, когда прилетел на планету. Возможно, там они смогут найти следы или как-то иначе вычислить, что произошло с кораблем. Артур и Мерлин остались на берегу реки. Мерлин утверждал, что ему нужно сосредоточиться, и тогда он почувствует, куда идти дальше. Он что-то бормотал о своем сне и о том, что, кажется, забыл нечто важное… 

Артур проводил взглядом весело болтающих друзей, оставил Мерлина в одиночестве сидеть под раскидистым деревом у края отвесной части берега и пошел вверх по течению реки. Ему нужно было подумать и кое-что решить для себя. С тех пор как он узнал о магии Мерлина, у него не выдалось возможности понять, как он сам относится к волшебству и тайнам, окружающим его забавного штурмана. С одной стороны принять оказалось легко, он будто знал, догадывался, что в Мерлине есть что-то, что кардинально отличало его от всех других. С другой же… и Артур все время прятал это чувство глубоко внутри: ему было обидно, он злился за ложь и недоверие. И после всего случившегося Мерлин продолжал что-то недоговаривать. Проще всего было спросить прямо, но вряд ли напористость принесет результаты, а иного способа Артур не знал в силу своего характера и привычек. Поэтому оставалось, как и прежде, ждать, пока Мерлин признается сам, и верить ему, несмотря ни на что.

Артур дошел до места, где река резко сворачивала вправо. Он не собирался идти дальше, но не удержался от соблазна взглянуть, что простирается за кромкой густого леса и откуда берут начало быстрые, обширные воды. Перед ним открылась величественная картина. Лес закончился, и дальше начинались луга с высокой сочной травой, клонившейся к земле тяжелыми колосьями, и яркими бутонами красных, желтых и синих цветов. Через несколько дней, когда распустятся соцветия, здесь будет очень красиво. С луга доносился едва различимый запах, от которого немного закружилась голова. Артур взглянул дальше, туда, где луг упирался в высокие серые скалы, коих на планете было множество, и… едва не закричал, увидев!

Артур кинулся назад, в нетерпении обратный путь показался невыносимо долгим и трудным. Мерлин с мечтательным выражением лица дремал под тем же деревом, где Артур его оставил, и явно не заморачивался думами о судьбах звездных драконов. Артур присел рядом с ним и нетерпеливо потрепал за плечо.

— Эй! — позвал он и дернул Мерлина за ухо, и только это заставило того разлепить глаза. — Заставлю драить полы на всем корабле каждый день! 

— За что?

— Ты спишь, когда должен думать, как найти драконов.

— Именно, — Мерлин нахмурился и на всякий случай немного отодвинулся от Артура. — Проще всего связаться с ними во сне, поэтому не мешай, пожалуйста.

— Всегда знал, что ты ни на что не годишься, даже с твоей магией. Я уже нашел драконов. Сам. Конечно, мне это не составило труда, потому что я умею видеть и думать, а ты…

— Пф-ф… — зашипел Мерлин. — Только не начинай снова! Я надеялся, времена невыносимой ослиной заносчивости у тебя уже прошли.

— Здесь много деревьев, — Артур оценивающе огляделся. — Я заставлю тебя сначала построить колодки, а потом самому стоять в них, пока я не решу, что с тебя довольно.

— Тут нет овощей, которыми можно в меня кидаться, так что смысла от твоих колодок будет чуть; подумаешь, отдохну немного, стоя в них.

— За поворотом реки растут цветы и колосья, они могут быть отличной заменой овощам.

— Ты собираешься осыпать меня цветами? — Мерлин лукаво улыбнулся, и Артур, не удержавшись, расплылся в улыбке в ответ. Но в следующее мгновение они оба нахмурились. Разговор о колодках (о которых Артур имел очень смутное представление) будто бы всплыл откуда-то из прошлого и не имел к ним с Мерлином никакого отношения. Словно бы чей-то чужой диалог о заносчивости, ослином упрямстве и наказании вдруг повторился из уст совершенно посторонних людей. У Мерлина, возможно, было совсем другое объяснение, но Артур не желал его слушать. Сейчас были задачи поважнее.

— Идем, — Артур рывком поднял Мерлина на ноги. — Я действительно кое-что нашел.

— Драконов?

— Почти уверен, что да.

Мерлин удивленно уставился на него, а затем быстро пошел следом. Пару раз он пытался сорваться на бег, но Артур не давал. Хоть Мерлин и оказался довольно выносливым, будет паршиво, если он выбьется из сил на пороге великого открытия. Ему еще понадобятся все внутренние резервы организма, чтобы выполнить обещание и освободить драконов. Сам Артур с этой задачей не справится точно: без магии он не сильнее насекомого перед каменным творением человеческих рук.

Мерлин обогнал Артура на повороте, обежал глазами луг, задержался на разноцветных бутонах и, наконец, посмотрел вдаль. Туда, где вздымались, тянулись к небу величественные шпили — горы, которые теперь были похожи на огромных крылатых ящеров, навеки застывших в сером камне.

— О господи, — пробормотал Мерлин, вглядываясь вдаль. — Как мы раньше не заметили их?

— Все дело в точке обзора. Мы смотрели на горы сверху, затем были к ним слишком близко, чтобы различить очертания, — Артур с трудом отвел взгляд от поразительного зрелища. — Ты знаешь, как освободить их?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Мерлин. — Меня учили заклинаниям, но не таким… глобальным. Скажем, я могу двигать предметы, отпирать замки, заставить щетку саму драить пол, но это все.

— А если начать с малого и потихоньку разобрать эти горы? — Артур и сам не верил в свои слова.

— Артур, — Мерлин укоризненно покачал головой. — Драконы — и есть горы. Кто-то превратил их в камень и раскидал по этой планете, поэтому мы не можем просто разрушить — скалы не оболочка, а кожа этих животных.

— Звучит мрачно, — Артур огляделся в поисках спуска к лугу. Если Мерлин не сможет расколдовать драконов отсюда, то следует подойти к горам ближе. Вполне возможно, что за это время Мерлин найдет нужное заклинание, либо произойдет еще что-то, что поможет им. — А у тебя нет, скажем, книги заклинаний? Или блокнота, или жесткого диска, куда многие поколения магов записывали магические слова?

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Мерлин и отвел глаза.

— Мерлин! — Артур покачал головой, показывая, что нисколько не поверил в его ложь.

— Ну хорошо, у меня была книга, но я ее потерял. Ну то есть… не совсем потерял, а… ну… я продал ее, вот так. Мне нужны были деньги на поездку с друзьями, а книга была очень редкая, дорогая… уникальная. Но я ни слова из нее не понимал! Древний язык, мертвый язык — нас не учили этому в школе, а дядю я тогда не особо слушал, — Мерлин явно смутился. Он и сам корил себя за потерю книги, наверное, даже разыскивал ее, хотел выкупить обратно, но почему-то не смог. — Дядя Гаюс едва не убил меня, когда узнал…

— Гаюс? — взволнованно переспросил Артур. Неужели тот самый друг отца, который рассказывал ему в детстве сказки? Он был рядом с Мерлином, чтобы поведать ему о драконах и научить управлять магией, запертой внутри него. Наверное, единственный человек, еще помнящий древние предания…

— Ну да, — ответил Мерлин. — Мой дядя, я тебе рассказывал про него немного, помнишь? Ну, что он научил меня всему и…

— Да, — нетерпеливо перебил его Артур. — Помню. И Гаюса помню, когда-то он был другом моего отца.

— Я ни за что не поверю, что это просто совпадение, — Мерлин вздохнул. — Я устал от дядиных секретов, он постоянно говорит загадками, когда думает, что должен научить меня чему-то.

— Устроишь нам встречу, когда вернемся на Землю.

— Ага, — Мерлин рассеянно огляделся. — Но что нам делать теперь?

— Идем к скалам, а там что-нибудь придумаем, — Артур легко подтолкнул его вперед и сам зашагал следом. Вскоре они поравнялись и дальше уже шли плечом к плечу, изредка переговариваясь и стараясь не смотреть на застывших в мучительной неподвижности драконов.

Луг кончился только под вечер. За это время Мерлин и Артур останавливались несколько раз, чтобы попить питательной речной воды из фляги и дать отдых ногам. Они быстро сообразили, что в высокой траве очень здорово лежать: колосья скрывают от солнца, а яркие бутоны над головой радуют глаз. Артур сорвал один, синий, и посадил его на нос Мерлину. Тот чихнул раз, другой, перекатился на бок и запустил в Артура красным бутоном. Цветы были безвредны, разве что, могли вызвать небольшую аллергию, но срывать их охапками не хотелось, куда лучше, если они останутся расти, жить. 

Артур поймал красный бутон, как и летящий за ним синий, соединил оба в руке и невольно залюбовался сочетанием цветов, кажущимся невероятно родным и знакомым. Меж тем Мерлин попытался сорвать еще один, но Артур перехватил его руку, дернул на себя и в следующее мгновение уже прижимал к земле, сидя на нем верхом.

— Если тебе хочется, то мог бы просто попросить, — ворчливо отозвался Мерлин и повел бедрами — для наглядности.

— Зачем мне просить, если я и так могу в любой момент взять тебя? — Артур наклонился к его уху и провел ладонью по щеке.

— Обойдешься, — хохотнул Мерлин, его глаза наполнились золотом и… Артур отлетел на несколько футов в сторону и приземлился в мягкую траву. — Я с тобой только потому, что сам хочу этого, — Мерлин подошел к нему и с вызовом посмотрел сверху вниз.

Артур сделал подсечку, подмял его под себя и быстро поцеловал. Теперь Мерлин и не думал сопротивляться, лишь проворчал что-то об отвратительных манерах и на некоторое время выпал из реальности, полностью отдаваясь движению губ Артура…

Они продолжили путь лишь через полчаса. Разморенные, удовлетворенные, полные решимости и сил двигаться дальше. То, что давешний эпизод был совершенно неуместным в сложившейся ситуации, мало волновало их обоих. 

У подножия скал им пришлось остановиться. Быстро стемнело, и даже волшебный огонек в руках Мерлина не мог в достаточной мере освещать путь. Поэтому они уселись на землю, привалившись спиной к еще теплым скалам, крепко обнялись, чтобы не замерзнуть ночью, и мгновенно уснули… Им снова снился дракон, но на этот раз тот упрямо молчал, словно обидевшись на что-то.


	7. Chapter 7

— Мне все-таки интересно, сколько здесь длится ночь, — Артур посмотрел на солнце, которое снова стояло высоко. — Или почему мы постоянно просыпаемся так поздно?

— Одна из загадок планеты? — Мерлина не волновали такие пустяки. Он стоял, задрав голову, и рассматривал скалы, высящиеся перед ним. Теперь они совершенно не были похожи на драконов, вообще ни на кого — груды камней, созданные природой.

— Знаешь, я думал, драконов заперли в каком-нибудь подземелье и нам просто нужно будет открыть им путь наружу, — Артур вздохнул. — Но я понятия не имею, что делать со всем этим колдовством.

— А мне интересно другое, — Мерлин дотронулся до камня и тут же отдернул руку. — Если драконы окаменели, то как тогда я слышал их крики?

— Думаешь… это были не они? — Артур инстинктивно огляделся в поисках опасности.

— Не знаю. Но куда-то делся и звездный дракон; он сопровождал нас на орбите планеты, а потом исчез. Странно это, — Мерлин снова дотронулся до скалы. — Она теплая, — продолжил он, — и пульсирует, словно бьется чье-то сердце…

— Может, твое? — улыбнулся Артур.

— Мое колотится гораздо чаще. Нет. Это они. Я их чувствую, но не знаю, как освободить… 

— Прислушайся к себе. Ты должен, тебе ведь подарили это знание, — Артур внезапно вспомнил сон, который посетил его одну ночь назад. Это было не случайное видение, а вполне настоящая реальность, в которой он почти понял что-то очень важное…

— Я никогда не был прилежным учеником, — отозвался Мерлин. — И постоянно все забывал.

— Но не тогда, когда дело касалось спасения чьей-то жизни.

Позади них раздался шорох. Артур и Мерлин синхронно обернулись. Артур сделал шаг вперед, закрывая собой Мерлина, а тот напрягся, выставив перед собой руку. Из леса, неуклюже переваливаясь, вышел белый дракон. Среди зеленых ветвей и серых камней, где его шкура не отражала звездный свет, а впитывала солнечные лучи, словно бы поглощая их, он по-прежнему поражал воображение. Его шкура теперь мерцала золотым светом, а большая умная голова, чуть наклоненная набок, разглядывала путников с живым интересом.

Мерлин вышел из-за спины Артура и потянулся, чтобы погладить дракона. Тот подставил под руку лоб и позволил осторожно провести по нему несколько раз.

— Ты тоже можешь так сделать! — Мерлин восторженно обернулся к Артуру. — Он говорит, что ты должен дотронуться до него.

— Конечно. Твою руку он не откусит (побоится подавиться костью), а мою — сколько угодно! — Артур подошел ближе и заглянул в немигающие серые глаза ящера. В них было что-то знакомое, отголосок, блеск металла, клинка, давно сгинувшего в веках. Дракон повернулся в его сторону и слегка наклонил голову, как верный слуга перед своим хозяином…

— Эй, — возмутился Мерлин. — Он должен подчиняться только мне, ведь я…

Но Артур не слушал его, всматриваясь в глаза белого ящера. Взгляд дракона всколыхнул в нем воспоминания... Смутные образы сражений, мечей, доспеха и походов, тяжесть короны на голове и полные усталости вечера, когда он засыпал над очередным пергаментом, а затем снова войны и походы, лошади, костры на привалах и тяжесть клинка в руке во время битв. Великолепное оружие, могущее убить кого угодно, множество раз спасавшее ему жизнь. Меч, который он когда-то вытащил из камня. Тот же блеск, что и в глазах дракона, то же чувство покоя и защищенности, силы и мощи. Артур протянул руку и дотронулся до головы ящера, провел по грубой коже, остановился на макушке и слегка сжал пальцы. В следующее мгновение дракон отступил на шаг, склонился к земле и принялся кашлять. Он давился и морщился, все ниже и ниже склоняя могучую голову, пока на траву перед ним с глухим стуком не приземлился меч. Артур подобрал его, поднял высоко вверх и зажмурился, когда клинок отразил яркие лучи местного солнца. 

— Экскалибур, — прошептал где-то рядом Мерлин. — Черт, и как он там оказался?

— Так же, как и в камне, — ответил дракон. У него оказался молодой, мягкий, приятный голос с оттенком застарелой печали.

Мерлин вытаращился на него.

— Килгарра? — неуверенно спросил он.

— О нет, — ответил белый ящер. — Килгарра стал для нас мифом. Так же, как и ты для своего народа. Только если тебя начали забывать, то мы храним память о наших корнях.

— Система Гарра, — догадался Мерлин. — Он, случаем, не стал звездой или планетой?

— Нет, конечно. Мы верим, что он жив, но давно скрылся от мира.

— Я видел его во сне.

— Иногда он является и нам. Я ведь не сам придумал, как завлечь тебя на эту планету. Здесь многое не подчиняется обычным физическим законам. Если настает ночь, то все живое спит и видит сны. Так мне было приказано найти космический корабль «Авалон» и проверить двух человек на нем. С тобой я поговорил сразу, а чтобы подобраться ко второму, пришлось заколдовать одного из ваших железных помощников. 

— А зачем ты повредил мой корабль? — спросил доселе молчавший Артур. 

Мерлин подпрыгнул на месте и повернулся к нему.

— Ты понимаешь его? 

— Конечно, понимает, — вместо Артура ответил дракон. — Я ведь говорю на вашем языке. Мне пришлось привлечь к себе внимание, чтобы вы открыли для меня дверь наружу. К сожалению, сам я был не в состоянии это сделать, но старался не причинить большого ущерба. Ну и, честно говоря, — дракон смущенно потупил взгляд, — я немного запаниковал тогда. Сожалею, что попытался наброситься на вас и повредил корабль.

Артур фыркнул, поражаясь абсурдности ситуации, — мифический звездный дракон извиняется перед ним! — а потом расхохотался. Жизнь стоило ценить хотя бы за такие сюрпризы, и даже смутные воспоминания, настойчиво лезущие в голову, не смогли омрачить его веселье. Хотя чего уж там, с воспоминаниями становилось еще смешнее… Дракон неодобрительно покосился на него и на всякий случай отступил на шаг.

— Но как в тебе оказался меч? — отсмеявшись, спросил Артур. Все это время Мерлин дергал его за рукав и тихо шипел, призывая успокоиться. Видимо, он боялся, что дракон обидится и улетит, не ответив на главный вопрос. Он забыл, что одним своим словом может заставить ящера остаться.

— Мне с рождения была уготована особая судьба. Когда драконов заперли в камне, я был еще в яйце, поэтому на меня не подействовало заклинание. Вылупившись, я смог выжить. Каждую ночь я видел своих родителей, они помогали мне, учили, объясняли, как устроен этот мир. На планете жить оказалось легко: вода в реке дарила силы и утоляла голод и жажду, и не было никого, кто мог попытаться убить меня. Вообще никого не было, но я не чувствовал себя одиноким. Ко мне во сне начал приходить другой дракон — огромный, старый, мудрый Килгарра. Он объяснил, что меня ждет великая судьба, предназначение, — на этих словах дракона Мерлин громко фыркнул, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд белого ящера. — Килгарра научил меня летать меж звезд, а после объяснил, что спрятал во мне один предмет. Меч. Закаленный его дыханием, а значит как бы являющейся частицей всех нас. Он поместил его в яйцо, когда стало ясно, что остальным драконам не выжить.

— То есть Килгарра тоже где-то в этих камнях? — Мерлин внимательнее посмотрел на скалу за своей спиной.

— Как я уже говорил, не знаю. 

— Я не понимаю другого, — Артур сложил обе руки на рукояти Экскалибура и нахмурился. — Драконов превратил в камень Мерлин, но почему? Зачем ты, — он повернулся к Мерлину, — фактически убил последних древних ящеров, после того как спас их, перенеся на эту планету?

Мерлин отрицательно помотал головой, показывая, что не может ответить, не помнит…

— Он просто наложил защитное заклинание на мой род, — пояснил белый дракон. — Мерлин и Килгарра понимали, что драконы, умеющие преодолевать любые расстояния в космосе — это огромная, потенциально опасная сила. Драконы в ту пору были очень молоды, всего две сотни лет прошло с тех пор, как на Земле проснулись несколько десятков яиц, затерянных в расщелинах, сырых пещерах, непроходимых лесах — там, куда еще не успели добраться люди. Драконы тогда появились на свет почти одновременно. И магии на Земле оказалось слишком много, это повлекло за собой природные катаклизмы и войны среди людей. К тому же нельзя было, чтобы нас заметили, поэтому Мерлину и Килгарре пришлось срочно искать выход. В то время люди как раз грезили космосом, и Аитуза — помощница Килгарры и верный друг Мерлина — первая смогла летать меж звезд. Она рисковала, ведь никто не знал, получится ли… — дракон вздохнул, и Артуру показалось, что Аитуза значит для него больше чем просто старший дракон. — Именно она нашла эту планету, пригодную для нашей жизни так же, как Земля. Понадобилось огромное количество магической энергии, чтобы переправить сюда всех молодых драконов и чтобы люди не заметили нас, улетающих прочь. Но драконы оказались здесь — все еще юные, дети, брошенные на произвол судьбы. Мерлин и Килгарра собрали нас вместе и объяснили, что для нашего же блага создали заклинание: если драконы вдруг отступят от истинного пути поиска знаний, если в их душах поселится злоба и алчность, то все они обратятся в камень. Это было последнее волшебство, которое смогли сотворить Великий дракон и Великий волшебник. Первый после этого исчез, а второй умер — хоть и казалось, что это невозможно. Слишком много сил они отдали ради нас. С драконами осталась Аитуза, но в одиночку она не смогла предотвратить того, что случилось. Мы часто летали к Земле, чтобы посмотреть на нашу родину. Нас замечали в космосе, а после слагали сказки и легенды. Мы стали живым мифом, возгордились и начали летать по всей Галактике и дальше, наблюдать за живыми существами, которые были так глупы по сравнению с нами. И мы начали думать, как подчинить их себе, совсем забыв о заклинании Мерлина и Килгарры. Поэтому однажды ночью все драконы увидели один и тот же сон: разъяренного Килгарру, который предрек, что следующий день будет для нас последним. Так и случилось. Драконы превратились в скалы, очень похожие на те, что уже были раскиданы по планете. Некоторые окаменели прямо в космосе, превратились в метеориты и астероиды — почти никто из них не выжил, расколовшись при столкновении с планетами и космическим мусором, гораздо большим размерами, чем они сами. Я в то время был в яйце и должен был стать первым, кто родится на новой планете… 

Дракон замолчал, грустно глядя куда-то вглубь леса. Предки лишили его нормальной жизни, возможности самому выбрать себе судьбу, хотя некоторые и утверждают, что последнее невозможно. Белый дракон вырос, осознавая свое одиночество и сгибаясь под тяжестью ноши — ждать, ждать, пока не появится шанс спасти свой род.

— Но я так и не понял, как у тебя оказался мой меч, — сказал Артур. Они с Мерлином сидели на траве, Экскалибур лежал у них на коленях. — Точнее, зачем и почему.

— Килгарра тогда и впрямь был очень зол. Но все же он признал, что есть возможность спасти драконов: найти Мерлина, который теперь постоянно перерождался и забыл свое прошлое и свою магию, но помнит еще свою судьбу, и Артура, тоже не подозревавшего о своей роли в истории. И они вдвоем смогут разрушить чары, — дракон переступил с ноги на ногу и виновато откашлялся. — «Чтобы проснулся великий король, дай ему его меч, — сказал мне Килгарра. — А чтобы проснулся маг, убей короля».

Дракон взметнулся на дыбы, разинул пасть и выплюнул огонь в сторону Артура. Это произошло так внезапно, что Артур не успел ни закрыться, ни уклониться от потока пламени. Дракон усыпил их бдительность и напал, отчаянно стараясь спасти свой род. Возможно, он ненавидел Мерлина, который отнял у него семью, возможно, он успел заразиться злобой от сородичей… но скорее всего, он просто устал от ожидания и одиночества, ведь все описанные им события случились много сотен лет назад, когда человечество только-только научилось летать в космос, а Мерлин нашел возможность в каждой жизни быть рядом со своим королем; он променял магию, которая в то время пугала даже его самого безграничной мощью, на череду перерождений для себя и Артура. Поэтому он отдал Экскалибур Килгарре как единственную возможность пробудить память им обоим. Артур знал это, будто вместе с жаром от огня к нему пришло и понимание. Но, конечно, это было не так — это меч делился с ним крупицами драконьей мудрости.

Артур успел закрыться рукой с мечом, когда пламя под прямым углом изогнулось в дюйме от его головы и угодило в скалу неподалеку. Мерлин, в чьих глазах теперь плескалось яркое жидкое золото, поднялся на ноги. От него волнами исходила сильнейшая угроза, руки были сжаты в кулаки, а ноздри подрагивали. Он вышел вперед, закрывая собой Артура, и протянул руку раскрытой ладонью к дракону. Тот покорно опустил голову, не выказывая ни страха, ни удивления, и приготовился умереть…

— Стой! — закричал Артур, отбрасывая меч в сторону, схватил Мерлина за плечи и резко развернул к себе. — Прекрати, — приказал он.

Мерлин попытался вырваться, в его глазах помимо золота сверкало безумие. Огромная сила, которой он обладал, безграничная, бесконечная, никогда не могла сделать лишь одного: спасти Артура от неминуемой гибели. Это сводило Мерлина с ума. Он устал терять и терять, и удерживало от безумия его только то, что в каждой жизни он находил Артура снова. 

— Мерлин, — позвал Артур, прочитав все это в его глазах. — Все хорошо, я здесь, я жив, мне ничего не угрожает.

Мерлин упрямо помотал головой и покосился в сторону дракона. Тогда Артур притянул его к себе и крепко обнял, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Ему нужен был его Мерлин, тот, кого он помнил по Камелоту, — самый верный друг, слуга, которого однажды он полюбил всем сердцем за лукавые улыбки, язвительный язычок, невероятную преданность — за все и ничего одновременно, ведь невозможно вычислить механизм любви.

Мерлин обмяк в его руках, задышал ровнее, а потом обхватил его шею и уткнулся носом в плечо. Артур погладил его по полосам, поцеловал в висок и вдохнул родной запах, почти не изменившийся за пару десятков сотен лет. Только наедине с Артуром Мерлин мог позволить себе расслабиться и забыть на время, что он великий маг с великой судьбой. 

— Ну что, пришел в себя? — спросил Артур.

— Но я все еще хочу его убить, — глухо ответил Мерлин, опаляя теплым дыханием плечо Артура.

— Мой Мерлин рыдал над каждой подстреленной на охоте птичкой. Что произошло с ним?

— Те птички не пытались лишить тебя жизни, — упрямо возразил Мерлин и нашел в себе силы отстраниться. Теперь его глаза снова стали обычного синего цвета, а недавнее состояние выдавали только чуть подрагивающие губы. Артур задержал на них взгляд и, не удержавшись, легко поцеловал.

— Дракон тоже не пытался меня убить, — сказал он и прервал бурные возражения Мерлина новым поцелуем. — Это был единственный способ разбудить тебя — лазейка, которую ты сам оставил, когда удалился из мира в блаженное забытье.

— Я не хотел причинять вам боль, — встрял дракон, — но у меня не оставалось другого выхода.

— В следующий раз я сочиню более эффективное заклинание, которое обратит в камень даже яйца, — Мерлин улыбнулся и выпутался из объятий Артура. Оценивающе посмотрел на скалу перед собой и что-то забормотал, нахмурившись. Ему явно хотелось поскорее разделаться с задачей, оживить драконов и улететь с этой планеты раз и навсегда. 

— А ты уверен, — спросил у него Артур, — что драконы вновь не возьмутся за старое и не превратятся в злобных чудовищ?

— Уверен, — ответил Мерлин. — Я не отнял у них возможность размышлять, когда превратил в камень. Поэтому за века они поднабрались мудрости и осознали свои ошибки. Килгарра следил за ними и нашел меня в тот момент, когда возвращение драконов стало возможным.

Артур улыбнулся и вдруг понял, что едва ли не впервые видит Мерлина таким сильным и открыто применяющим магию. За века перерождений он успел смириться с годами лжи и как-то уместить в своей голове, что его нелепый, забавный слуга, путающийся в своих ногах, — самый сильный маг из всех живущих. Пусть он не помнил этого, но где-то глубоко в душе знал всегда. Именно поэтому он так спокойно принял волшебство Мерлина на «Авалоне» и то, что тот снова врал ему об этом. Видать, дело привычки — прощать Мерлину его большую ложь.

— Килгарра дал мне свою часть заклинания, — сказал Мерлин, удовлетворившись осмотром. — Мы разделили его в целях безопасности. В общем, я произнесу слова, а ты ударишь Экскалибуром о скалу. 

— Я затуплю клинок в два счета! — возмутился Артур, глядя на великолепный меч. Мерлин закатил глаза. — Да и вообще, не вижу смысла в драке с огромным куском камня.

— Эту часть придумал не я, а Килгарра. Понятия не имею зачем, с этим драконом всегда было трудно разговаривать.

— Значит, ты просто заточишь и отполируешь клинок, как в старые добрые времена.

Мерлин состроил страдальческое выражение лица, но спорить не стал. Он развернулся к скале, глубоко вдохнул и начал произносить певучие древние слова, очень давно не звучавшие во всей Вселенной. Заклинание оказалось длинным и сложным, вскоре у Мерлина на лбу выступила испарина, а руки сжались в кулаки. Артур хотел бы поддержать его, но не мог: у него была своя задача, да и трогать мага в момент произнесения заклинания было просто опасно. Когда Мерлин закончил, скалу окутало золотое сияние, идущее словно бы изнутри. Артур коротко замахнулся и опустил Экскалибур на светящийся камень. По скале прошла трещина, от нее тут же устремились вверх еще несколько, пока камень не покрылся мелкой сеткой из них, после чего сияние стало невыносимо ярким, и скала исчезла, а на ее месте появился дракон. Он был куда меньше своей каменной копии, но почти в два раза крупнее белого дракона, с которым успели познакомиться Артур и Мерлин, и чем-то напоминал Килгарру. Он низко склонил голову, благодаря за освобождение.

Артур огляделся по сторонам, но не заметил больше оживших драконов. Зато неподалеку виднелась еще одна скала, очертаниями похожая на древнего ящера.

— Вы не могли придумать заклинание, которое бы разом оживило всех драконов? — спросил он у Мерлина. — Вспомни, сколько скал мы видели, когда приземлялись на эту планету!

— Они должны были ожить все, — Мерлин в растерянности захлопал глазами. — О нет, это задумал Килгарра! Я могу сколько угодно читать заклинания, но только ты, ударяя по камню мечом, активируешь процесс.

— У Килгарры странное чувство юмора.

— Ты не представляешь насколько… Мы будем год бегать от скалы к скале!

— Я могу вас подвезти, — раздался незнакомый низкий голос. 

Артур и Мерлин вскинули головы и посмотрели на только что оживленного дракона. Тот внимательно прислушивался к их дискуссии и чистил себя под крылом. Должно быть, там осталось немного каменной крошки или не успел осыпаться росший на скале мох.

— Так действительно будет быстрее, — пояснил дракон, — и я очень хочу покатать легендарного короля Артура.

— Вот! — Артур повернулся к Мерлину, светясь от гордости. — Я у драконов национальный герой, а ты — злобный маг. Наконец-то все встало на свои места.

Драконы после его слов расхохотались, а Мерлин кисло улыбнулся. Он повернулся к их первому знакомому и строго (явно злясь и от этого перестаравшись) приказал:

— А ты помоги Гвейну, Лансу и Перси найти корабль, мы улетим сразу же, как расколдуем последнего из вас.

Белый дракон подчинился, но не удержался от ехидного замечания:

— А я и так знаю, где ваш корабль. Я его и спрятал, чтобы вы не думали сбежать отсюда. 

— Тогда почему ты не заговорил с нами сразу, как только мы ступили на эту планету? — спросил Артур.

— Вы должны были сами найти драконов. А меня ждали иные дела.

Артур возвел очи горе. Градус абсурдности начал зашкаливать. Он вспомнил себя как великого короля Альбиона и даже чувствовал что-то такое древнее и героическое, но одновременно ощущал себя и Артуром Пенном, и эти ощущения были гораздо ярче. Великий король пришел смутными картинками и образами, туманными воспоминаниями и сильным желанием дать Мерлину подзатыльник, причем в последнем Артур Пенн его всецело поддерживал. Вернулись знания о магии, о том, какой вред она может причинить, и злость, что она снова вторглась в его судьбу. Магия отняла у него дорогих людей: мать, сестру, лучших рыцарей и фактически отца, который больше двадцати лет боролся с ней. Но она же помогла ему родиться на свет и подарила Мерлина. Который вряд ли смог бы так долго оставаться рядом с ним, будь он обычным слугой, пусть даже преданным и влюбленным по уши в своего господина. Да и самого Артура просто бы убили еще до вступления на престол. В общем, жизнь снова запуталась до невозможности, и это совсем не нравилось Артуру.

Мерлин коротко переговорил с оживленным драконом и составил курс, по которому следовало двигаться, чтобы облететь всех каменных ящеров за кратчайшее время. Белый дракон с несчастным видом прислушивался к разговору и ковырял когтем землю; его лишили возможности продолжить помогать в оживлении сородичей. 

Наконец, Артур и Мерлин взобрались на большого дракона. Сидеть на его спине оказалось очень неудобно: твердая, словно та же скала, шкура не способствовала комфорту, а редкие, но большие шипы на спине располагались либо слишком далеко друг от друга, либо слишком близко, чтобы там мог хоть как-то устроиться человек. В конце концов Артур посадил Мерлина впереди себя и обнял его за талию — так он мог быть уверен, что его великий маг не свалится во время полета и не переломает себе все кости. Дракон взмахнул крыльями и взлетел. Самый сложный и выматывающий день в жизни Артура только начинался…

На этот раз не темнело очень долго. Мерлин уже валился с ног от усталости и читал заклинание заплетающимся языком, отчего ему приходилось несколько раз начинать с самого начала. Артур чувствовал себя немногим лучше, у него болели рука и плечо от нескольких десятков ударов мечом о камень. Они успели оживить шестьдесят семь драконов, когда на планету начала опускаться ночь. 

По словам белого дракона ночи на планете были не просто темным временем суток, а возможностью поговорить с древним и мудрым Килгаррой. Но Артур и Мерлин так устали, что даже если их старый знакомый и пытался дозваться до них, то у него ничего не получилось. В конце концов Килгарра просто перенес их на королевскую кровать, ту самую, на которой эти двое спали в Камелоте, и оставил в покое. Артур и Мерлин перекатились поближе друг к другу, обнялись и уснули еще крепче, убаюканные привычной обстановкой. Килгарра же отправился наставлять оживленных драконов, что тоже было очень, очень сложной задачей.

Наутро Артур чувствовал себя разбитым, но все же достаточно отдохнувшим, чтобы продолжить молотить мечом о камень. Мерлин, растрепанный и хмурый, забрался на дракона впереди него и обронил всего пару слов. Ему ночи отдыха явно показалось мало. Число оживленных скал в этот день равнялось без малого сотне. Всего на планете обитало двести двадцать четыре дракона, и Мерлину с Артуром понадобился еще один день, чтобы оживить их всех. Ящеры оказались разные: бурые и черные, серые и золотистые, болотно-зеленые и грязно-красные. Они были и маленькими, и огромными, с рогами на голове и с шипами на спине, гладкими, словно змеи, и какими-то пупырчатыми. Но белых среди них больше не встречалось. Кроме одного, который, вернее, которая тут же признала Мерлина и низко поклонилась ему в знак уважения. А после аккуратно схватила зубами за шиворот, подняла над землей и несильно потрясла. Артур было кинулся спасать своего мага, размахивая мечом, но дракон уже опустила его землю. Мерлин объяснил, что так Аитуза благодарила за хорошее обращение с ее ребенком — знакомым им звездным драконом.

[ ](http://www.thephade.com/images/njk17x4xn8lleuiryyxd.jpg)

Это было странное и величественное зрелище — два человека на спине огромного ящера, за которым, словно торжественная процессия, летела еще добрая сотня драконов. Все они были молоды и полны сил, а за столетия заключения в камень успели многое передумать и решить, набраться мудрости, но не утратили способности радоваться и отнеслись к древнему ритуалу со здоровым любопытством. Пару раз процессия пролетала над «Авалоном». Корабль вновь стоял на знакомой поляне, а рядом с ним, задрав головы вверх и картинно разинув рты, застыли Ланс, Гвейн и Перси. Мерлин помахал им, чтобы удостовериться, что друзья не превратились в камень (уж слишком неподвижными они казались). Но те несмело задергали руками в ответ, и Мерлин удовлетворенно откинулся на грудь Артура. Он вовсю извлекал выгоду из своего положения и использовал Короля былого и грядущего в качестве спинки, как у кресла.

Последнего дракона оказалось очень сложно найти. Он был заперт в пещере в настоящей горе, далеко от случайных глаз, и если бы не чутье Мерлина, то так бы и оставаться ему каменным исполином. Они полдня пробирались узкими лазами по краю осыпающегося ущелья, пока не вошли в огромную пещеру, ту самую, которую Артур видел во сне. Мерлин дрожащим голосом произносил заклинание, а когда оно сработало и камень превратился в жесткую шкуру, сам поприветствовал дракона, склонив голову.

— Так уж и быть, скажу тебе спасибо, — проворчал древний ящер. Артур присмотрелся к нему, отмечая что-то знакомое, и громко выдохнул, узнав Килгарру, — самое древнее живое существо, которое он встречал.

— У нас получилось, — улыбнулся Мерлин Артуру. — Я и не думал, что смогу вновь встретиться с тобой, когда мы оба помним о прошлом, — пояснил он.

— И тебе нравится жить с грузом прожитых лет? — спросил Артур.

— Не очень-то, — ответил Мерлин и многозначительно переглянулся с Килгаррой. А после выгнал Артура из пещеры для серьезного разговора с драконом.

На небольшой поляне поместились только «Авалон», Аитуза, белый дракон и Килгарра. Остальные ящеры парили в небе над ними, словно огромные юркие тучи, тем более что солнечный свет они закрывали получше всяких облаков. Пришло время прощаться. Мерлин и Артур не хотели больше задерживаться на драконьей планете ни на минуту, да и у Гвейна, Ланса и Перси хватало впечатлений. Килгарра не стал их отговаривать, хотя Аитуза с сыном просили повременить с отлетом. 

— Когда-нибудь мы вернемся, чтобы проверить все ли в порядке, — пообещал Мерлин. — И если вдруг вы снова...

— В этом случае я сам съем каждого, кто посмеет навлечь твой гнев, — перебил его Килгарра.

— В тот раз мы хорошо сработались, — улыбнулся Мерлин и подмигнул Великому дракону, — надеюсь, больше нам этого делать не придется.

Артур стоял рядом с Мерлином и крепко сжимал в руке Экскалибур. Меч словно был продолжением его руки, и отдавать его совершенно не хотелось. Но Артур знал, что это необходимо. Необходимо для жизни, которой он собирался жить, и которая совсем не была похожа на будни короля Артура.

— Я снова оставлю его здесь, но с условием, что смогу забрать в любой момент, — Артур протянул меч Килгарре. Но тот поворотил морду от прекрасного оружия. Тогда Мерлин мягко забрал Экскалибур из рук Артура и бесцеремонно зашвырнул его в лес. Меч пролетел несколько десятков футов и воткнулся в большой валун. Артур хмыкнул.

— Только не говори, что в первый раз…

— Ага, в камень меч засунул я. А потом помог тебе достать его. Но теперь ты сможешь сделать это без моей помощи, если очень сильно захочешь, — Мерлин на всякий случай отступил на шаг в сторону, но все равно не смог увернуться от тычка под ребра. Нет, Артур совершенно точно ничего не хотел знать о проделках своего слуги в Камелоте. А то окажется, что добрая половина побед над армиями и чудовищами тоже дело рук Мерлина, а не его самого…

— Спасибо вам! — выкрикнул белый дракон. — За то, что спасли мой род! 

Он сиял; в недавнем прошлом самый несчастный, а теперь самый счастливый дракон во Вселенной.

— А как тебя зовут? — спросил Гвейн. Он отлично помнил глубокие царапины в обшивке корабля и явно еще не решил прощать ли виновника.

— У меня нет имени, — белый ящер погрустнел, — долгое время я был единственным звездным драконом и прекрасно обходился без него.

— Ты жил в одиночестве, в бесконечном ожидании, не зная, закончится ли оно когда-нибудь, — понимающе протянул Мерлин. Артур внимательно посмотрел на него, сглатывая жесткий ком в горле. Мерлин говорил не о драконе, он говорил о себе, и вся эта история с заклятием и драконьей планетой дала ему шанс закончить собственное мучительное ожидание. Он умер, чтобы родиться вновь, и вместе с ним родился Артур. Мерлин променял память на возможность быть рядом с ним — не слишком высокая цена, если задуматься.

— Тогда назовите его Эмрис, — вдруг сказал Ланс. — Не знаю, что означает это имя, но вашему белому дракону оно очень подойдет.

Мерлин фыркнул, Артур рассмеялся, но больше никто не усомнился. Даже Килгарра согласно молчал, а самому белому дракону и вовсе очень понравилось это сочетание звуков.

— В честь тебя теперь называют детей, ты стал легендой, почти такой же, как и я, — шепнул Мерлину Артур; тот лишь кисло улыбнулся в ответ.

А потом Килгарра отвел Мерлина и Артура в сторону, подальше от любопытных глаз, и дыхнул на них, забирая древние знания, которые даровал им ранее во сне, и память о былых временах…

— Вы забудете себя как великого мага Мерлина и короля Артура, когда покинете систему Гарра, — пояснил Килгарра. — Но что-то все равно останется. Не получится полностью вернуться к тем, какими вы были до встречи со звездным драконом по имени Эмрис, — он коснулся их мордой, прощаясь. 

А затем Килгарра взмахнул крыльями и полетел прочь, в сторону гор, где снова рассчитывал уединиться.

«Авалон» поднялся в воздух, и за ним устремились драконы. Команда корабля завороженно смотрела на две сотни ящеров, растянувшихся процессией до горизонта. Они не отставали до самого края звездной системы, как величественный королевский эскорт. Они скользили темными тенями в космосе, но только от шкуры одного из них отражался холодный звездный свет — белый дракон, который спас свой род. Дракон, носящий теперь легендарное имя Эмрис.


	8. Эпилог

— Вижу звезду! — доложил Ланс, вглядываясь в мониторы. — Мерлин, это точно она?

— Конечно, — Мерлин сидел, закинув ноги на панель, где отображалась большая карта звездного неба, увеличенная до одной из галактик, на краю которой сейчас летел «Авалон». — Неужели не узнаешь?

— Предпочитаю получать подтверждение своему чутью, — Ланс откинулся на спинку кресла.

На капитанском мостике было немноголюдно. Гвейн пропадал в машинном отделении, крепко обидевшись на капитана, который несколькими днями ранее неожиданно навестил его там и обнаружил в обществе двух незнакомых девиц. Те оказались автостопщицами с Земли, но на родную планету пока возвращаться не хотели и попросили Гвейна подвезти их до ХХХ. Тот, конечно, не смог отказать прелестным девушками, которые были не прочь провести все время пути в одной постели с ним. Перси отдыхал в своей каюте после дня напряженной работы (Ланс обучал его сборке космического мусора по заданию капитана). Артур же незамеченным стоял в тени дверного проема и прислушивался к разговору Ланса и Мерлина.

— Мы будем на Земле уже завтра, — Мерлин ободряюще улыбнулся первому помощнику. — Нам везет, попадем в просвет в поясе астероидов и проскочим довольно быстро.

— Все равно мы не задержимся там надолго, — вздохнул Ланс и взглянул на фотографию, которую носил в медальоне на цепочке.

— Можно уговорить Артура не спешить с отлетом.

— Да разве у меня получиться? Спорить с капитаном — гиблое дело.

— Тогда с ним поговорю я. У меня найдется способ задержать его на Земле, — Мерлин слегка покраснел.

Ланс повернулся к нему, готовый рассыпаться в благодарностях, но Мерлин жестом остановил его. Все, что ему было нужно, он уже прочел во взгляде Ланса.

В этот момент Артур вышел из своего укрытия. Смерил строгим взглядом первого помощника и штурмана, прошествовал к своему месту, выдержал паузу и важно сказал:

— Думаю, за все наши приключения в системе Гарра мы заслужили большой отдых. Скажем, месяц или даже два, идет?

Мерлин рассмеялся, поняв, что в действительности хотел сказать Артур, а Ланс едва не кинулся обнимать их обоих.

— Я обещал Гвен жениться, как только вернусь на Землю, и боялся, что на следующий же день после свадьбы придется улетать.

— Что-то ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь, — протянул Артур. — Я бы дал тебе отпуск, какой угодно; если бы ты пригласил меня на свадьбу, конечно.

— Он думает о тебе слишком хорошо, — возразил Мерлин. — Считает настоящим бравым капитаном с железными принципами, каким ты точно не являешься.

— А вот тебе придется поработать, — Артур вздохнул. Мерлин совсем распоясался в последнее время, дерзил ему перед всей командой и пользовался полной безнаказанностью и тем, что их отношения перестали быть тайной. Единственный способ наказания, которым мог воспользоваться Артур, слишком нравился Мерлину, и по ночам тот стонал вовсе не от раскаяния и осознания собственного идиотизма. А не пускать Мерлина в свою постель Артур тоже не мог: себя наказывать он точно не собирался. 

— Это как? — возмутился Мерлин.

— Я познакомлю тебя со своей семьей. Пообедаешь в доме моего отца, поболтаешь с Морганой, выдержишь допрос у дяди Агравейна. Они давно интересуются моей личной жизнью, и, наконец, я могу предъявить им тебя с самыми серьезными намерениями.

Мерлин открыл рот, хотел что-то сказать, но выдавил из себя только хрип. Он многое знал о родственниках Артура, так что в красках представлял предстоящий отпуск. Он даже потянулся, чтобы срочно изменить курс и увести «Авалон» на другой конец Вселенной, но Артур перехватил его руку.

— Считай это платой за глупые шутки и неподобающее поведение.

Ланс закашлялся, плохо скрывая смех. Мерлин не так давно заколдовал робота-уборщика, чтобы тот все-таки пробрался в капитанскую каюту и навел там порядок. Артур кричал добрых полчаса и швырял в Мерлина предметами обихода, а после заперся с ним на полдня, завещав Лансу корабль, на тот случай если его посадят за убийство… После этого Мерлин даже извинился и с тех пор убирался в капитанской каюте сам, без помощи магии (в наказание! — вещал Артур), да и вообще стал блюсти субординацию, о которой позабыл после посещения системы Гарра. О недавнем приключении вся команда помнила на удивление мало, но почему-то не горела желанием узнать больше. 

— Ради тебя я выдержу что угодно, — вздохнул Мерлин, обезоруживая Артура лукавой улыбкой.

На капитанский мостик вернулись Гвейн и Перси. Они заметили Солнце среди множества звезд и решили присоединиться к команде.

— А что потом? — спросил Ланс, разглядывая медленно приближающуюся звезду. — После отпуска. Мы по-прежнему будем собирать космический мусор?

Старое занятие казалось теперь пресным и скучным. Да, оно приносило неплохой доход, но не могло погасить юношескую жажду приключений, которая была особо сильна у команды «Авалона».

— Да, — ответил Артур. — Думаю, мы будет собирать космический мусор, но по пути… Что скажете, если мы станем «рыцарями»… на полставки.

— О да! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Гвейн, успевший позабыть свою обиду. — Это лучшая новость за последнюю неделю, кэп!

— Я думаю взять еще пару человек в команду, — продолжал Артур. — Ланс, брат твоей невесты — Элиан — показался мне толковым парнем. Не его вина, что на следующий день ко мне на собеседование пришел Мерлин. И я все-таки уговорю Леона оставить звездный флот Земли и присоединиться ко мне. Наши дела идут в гору, и как знать, может, очень скоро нам вообще не понадобится собирать мусор.

— И слава о нас разнесется по всей Вселенной! 

Они рассмеялись, предвкушая новую жизнь. Будет непросто, точно нескучно, порой невыносимо тяжело, но очень-очень правильно. Когда-нибудь их имена действительно будет знать каждый мальчишка на Земле и других развитых планетах. И неудивительно, ведь сама Вселенная пристально следит за Мерлином и Артуром, которым вскоре суждено спасти и ее…

[ ](http://www.thephade.com/images/e0f0xsh6ue25dczrdpsw.jpg)

**_Продолжение следует... возможно._ **


End file.
